Psychometry
by Leavian
Summary: Aomine yang seorang polisi mengalami kasus yang cukup rumit. Pertemuannya dengan Kagami, pemuda misterius, mempermudahnya dalam memecahkan kasus. "Ya, ini darah. Tapi darah siapa?" / "Akashi Seijuuro dan Hanamiya Makoto? Aku tidak kenal mereka." / "Aomine! Pisaunya!" / "Kagami-kun!" Police!Aomine.. Warning inside.. END
1. Chapter 1

Setiap orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Berwajah rupawan, pintar atau mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Tapi, bagaimana jika kelebihan yang kau miliki itu membuat mu sengsara? Membuat mu mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan?

* * *

**Psychometry**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo, sho-ai, ada OC lewat doang, bahasa yang belibet dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**[Kantor Polisi, 22 September 20xx]**

"Biarkan aku ikut mengurusi kasus ini, kapten!"

Pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan, tengah merengek meminta izin kepastian. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dirinya tidak juga berhasil _menarik _hati sang kapten. Andai saja kaptennya ini tidak keras kepala.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan ku izinkan. Sebelum tindakan ceroboh dan terburu-burumu itu hilang, Aomine." Balasnya cepat dan tegas.

Aomine Daiki, 21 tahun. Seorang polisi muda yang baru saja bekerja selama tiga bulan, di sebuah kepolisian dekat tempat tinggalnya.

Akibat 'kejadian' yang terjadi minggu lalu, Aomine hampir saja kehilangan pekerjaannya. Tindakannya yang ceroboh dan terburu-buru ini hampir saja membuat teman-temannya terluka dalam sebuah kasus. Untung saja saat itu dia didampingi oleh para senior yang sudah ahli, sehinggat tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Dan sebagai akibatnya, dia diskors selama seminggu untuk tidak mengikuti kasus apapun_. 'Kau harus bisa mendinginkan kepalamu dulu. Atau kau akan melukai teman bahkan dirimu sendiri.'_ Ucapan sang kapten beberapa hari yang lalu masih saja terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Belum hilang kata-kata mutiaranya tersebut, sang kapten lagi-lagi memberikan ceramahan baru.

"_Fine_, aku tidak akan bertindak ceroboh lagi! Tapi, bukankah mereka masih kekurangan kelompok untuk menangani kasus tersebut? Apa kau tega membiarkannya saja?" sahut Aomine masih tidak mau kalah.

Ya, Aomine tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Satu minggu itu cukup lama untuk menahan kesabarannya agar tidak terjun langsung menangani kasus.

Sang kapten mendengus lelah melihat sifat keras kepala Aomine. "Aku sudah menemukan tambahannya."

"Siapa?" Sahut Aomine cepat.

"Sakurai Ryo. Dia anak baru juga disini. Tapi dia berbeda denganmu, setidaknya sifatnya yang penurut dan gampang diatur itu mempermudah kerja tim."

Aomine mencengkram surai biru gelapnya frustasi. "Gyah! Kalau seperti itu aku juga bi_"

"Kau tidak bisa, dan aku percaya itu." Sambar sang kapten kesal. "Jika kau masih ngotot ingin menangani sebuah kasus, akan ku berikan satu jika kau bersedia."

"Apa?"

"Temukan kucing ini." Jawab sang kapten enteng sembari menunjukan foto seekor kucing berwarna hitam yang tengah tertidur.

Baru Aomine ingin menolak mentah-mentah kasus tersebut, sebuah kalimat yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar di telinganya langsung membuat emosinya naik. Senior sialannya itu ada disini.

"Hoo, coba kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi disini." Pemuda bersurai abu-abu gelap memandang foto yang sedang ditunjukan sang kapten. "Wah! Ini tugas yang cocok sekali denganmu, Aomine." Lanjutnya kalem tapi senyum di wajahnya tidak menunjukan seperti itu.

Sabar Aomine! Kalau kau membuat keributan disini, bisa-bisa hukuman mu semakin ditambah. "Cih, jangan ikut campur!"desisnya pelan.

"Heh? Mencoba mengontrol emosi, Aomine?"

Demi Tuhan! Jika dia bukan seniornya sendiri, pasti saat ini Aomine sudah memakinya dengan senang hati. "Bisa kau diam, Haizaki!"

Haizaki Shougo, senior yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini sangat suka sekali mengganggu Aomine. Entah apa yang membuat orang berandalan sepertinya ini, diterima di kepolisian. Dalam hal berkelahi memang Haizaki tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Buktinya dalam setiap latihan bela diri, dia selalu mendapatkan kemenangan dengan mudah.

"Kapten, menurut saya saat ini dia jangan dimasukan dulu ke dalam kasus apapun. Atau misi kita akan hancur dan gagal." Haizaki tersenyum licik.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Kali ini Aomine menaikan suaranya satu oktav, kesabarannya mulai hilang.

Sang kapten hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kedua anak buahnya ini. Semenjak kejadian tersebut, dia sudah tidak asing lagi melihat pertengkaran keduanya yang berakhir dengan saling menatap sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita yang datang dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat pandangan beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan teralihkan. Begitu juga Aomine dan Haizaki yang masih saling mengeluarkan aura membunuh satu sama lain.

"Tolonglah! Tolonglah anak saya Pak polisi."

Wanita tersebut yang diketahui berstatus seorang ibu, menghampiri kedua orang polisi yang bertugas sebagai tempat pengaduan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, bekas air matanya yang mengalir terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan bisa dipastika ibu tersebut sedang mengalami stress lumayan berat.

"Sebaiknya tenangkan diri ibu terlebih dahulu, baru ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Sang polisi sebut saja Sora, berusaha untuk menenangkan ibu tersebut. Sang ibu hanya menggangguk, sebelum menghirup napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Anak saya…hiks…anak saya tidak pulang-pulang, Pak..Hiks." Suaranya bergetar mencoba menahan tangisan.

"Coba ibu ceritakan lebih jelas kronologinya." Balas Sora tenang, sedangkan polisi lainnya mempersiapkan sebuah catatan untuk menuliskan kronologinya.

"Anak saya, Haruka Hisegiro berangkat kesekolah jam delapan pagi. Dia masih kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Seharusnya jam satu siang tadi, Haruka sudah kembali pulang. Tapi…Tapi…hiks sampai sekarang dia tidak juga kembali ke rumah. Padahal hari sudah menjelang malam." Aomine bisa melihat tubuh ibu tersebut bergetar pelan.

"Apa ibu sudah mengecek rumah teman-temannya? Mugkin saja anak ibu tengah bermain dan lupa memberitahukannya kepada ibu." Tanya Sora.

"Haruka bukan anak seperti itu, dia…dia selalu pulang tepat pada waktunya. Dan jika ingin bermain, pasti dia akan kembali kerumah untuk menaruh tasnya. Aku sudah menelpon rumah temannya dan bertanya tentang keberadaannya. Tapi…tapi…tapi tidak ada yang tau, Pak. Hiks…"

"Kasus ini sudah sering terjadi, bu. Ibu tenang saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Anak ibu pasti kembali. Masa pertumbuhan itu memang sulit untuk kita mengerti, mungkin anak ibu akan pulang sebentar lagi." Jelas Sora sembari tersenyum.

"Tapi Pak, anak say_"

"Sudahlah bu, ini bukan kasus yang serius." Sora meyakinkan ibu tersebut.

"Tolong Pak, carikan anak saya!"

Aomine yang melihat hal tersebut tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal. Kenapa kasus seperti ini diabaikan saja. Bukankah bisa jadi ini kasus penculikan?

"Kapten, kita tidak bisa diam saja. Kita harus mencari anak kecil tersebut." Seru Aomine semangat.

"Ini hanya kasus biasa, Aomine." Bola mata Aomine membulat.

"Kau ini terlalu khawatir bodoh. Zaman sekarang kasus anak yang lari dari orang tuanya itu sudah sering terjadi. Mungkin saja mereka sedang bertengkar." Kini Haizaki mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa-bisanya mereka berkata seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya polisi membantu masyarakat. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya untuk mencari anak kecil itu bukan?

"Cih, kalian yang bodoh! Bisa saja ini kasus penculikan atau kasus eksploitasi anak!" geram Aomine.

"Kami banyak urusan Aomine, jika kau ingin mengurusi kasus ini silahkan." Izin sang kapten.

Aomine tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, dirinya langsung berjalan menghampiri sang ibu yang sudah hampir putus asa tersebut.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya." Ucap Aomine. Terdengar nada percaya diri didalam kalimat tersebut.

Sang ibu langsung tersenyum cerah dan memeluk Aomine. Aomine membalas pelukan tersebut berharap pelukannya dapat menenangkan sang ibu. Setidaknya saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan hanya itu. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih…hiks…"

'_Aku berjanji akan berusaha menemukan anak kecil itu.'_ batin Aomine

* * *

Berdebat dengan senior dan kaptennya berhasil membuat mood Aomine hancur. Walaupun dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mereka, tapi dia tetap tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kedua orang tersebut.

"Cih!"

Langit yang sudah menghitam sejak beberapa jam lalu, mengindetifikasikan kalau hari sudah sangat larut. Malam yang cerah, dengan bintang yang bersinar dengan terangnya. Semoga saja ini pertanda bagus.

Aomine berhenti dipinggir jalan sekedar membeli sekaleng minuman. Matanya mulai mengantuk. Untung saja rumahnya tidak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Dia harus semangat. Besok adalah hari dimana dia bisa menunjukan kepada kaptennya yang keras kepala dan seniornya yang sombong itu, kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan kasus dengan baik.

"Mereka akan menyesal telah mengucapkan hal itu padaku." Gumam Aomine meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Diapun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sesekali dirinya meneguk kopi hitam yang dibelinya perlahan.

Tepat saat dia melewati sebuah gang. Seseorang berpakaian jaket hitam bertudung, tengah berdiri di depan tembok sedang melakukan sesuatu. Awalnya Aomine mengabaikan saja keberadaan orang itu. Tapi melihat orang tersebut sedang melanggar aturan mau tidak mau dia harus menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Hoy, apa kau tau kalau tindakan mu itu melanggar aturan?" tanya Aomine.

Seseorang yang saat ini sedang menyemprotkan pilok ke dinding gang, menghentikan kegiatannya. Tidak ada kata atau makian keluar dari mulutnya. Orang tersebut hanya diam berdiri tanpa berbalik menatap Aomine.

Aomine mendengus kesal. "Apa kau tuli?" sejujurnya Aomine sedang menatap takjub gambar yang baru saja dibuat oleh orang ini. Dia pikir orang aneh ini akan membuat gambar yang senooh, atau coretan tulisan tidak jelas.

Seseorang itu masih saja diam dan enggan menatap Aomine. Malahan dia seperti menantang Aomine dengan kembali menyemprotkan pilok ke dinding tersebut.

_Mood_ Aomine yang sejak awal sudah hancur, membuatnya sedikit melakukan kekerasan dengan mengambil paksa cat air tersebut. "Hentikan atau kau ku bawa ke kantor polisi!"

Seseorang yang sekarang diketahui oleh Aomine adalah seorang pemuda, menatapnya tajam. Aomine tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu. Yang terlihat hanya iris crimsonnya yang berkilat tajam menatapnya. Tatapannya mampu membuat Aomine diam tidak berkutik, sampai-sampai dirinya tidak menyadari kalau sang pemuda sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

'_Tatapannya?'_

Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba lengah seperti itu?'_batinnya.

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding disampingnya. Sebuah gambar lapangan yang terletak di pinggir jalan, dengan sebuah gedung putih yang Aomine ketahui sebagai rumah susun terletak tidak jauh dari lapangan tersebut. Di gedung tersebut tertulis angka "7" dengan cat berwarna hitam. Sangat kontras dengan warna putih cat gedung tersebut. Sedikit memicingkan matanya, Aomine mendapati gambar tong sampah di ujung lapangan. Oh, apakah Aomine tidak salah lihat? Gambar gadis kecil yang terbungkus plastik besar di samping tempat sampah, tampak sudah tidak bernyawa. Apa-apaan gambar ini?!

"Jika bertemu lagi, akan kumasukan dia kepenjara." Gumam Aomine berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

**[Kantor Polisi, 23 September 20xx]**

Aneh. Haizaki dan kapten tidak ada di kantor kepolisian. Apa karena Aomine kesiangan datangnya akibat telat bangun pagi? Atau mereka pergi mengurusi sebuah kasus?

Penasaran dengan keadaan kantor yang tiba-tiba agak sepi. Aomine memanggil opsir yang tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Oy, kau yang rambutnya bergaya jamur itu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh dan menghampiri Aomine, setelah melihat lambaian tangan dari pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu.

"Ma…maaf ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya sang opsir canggung.

Aomine memicingkan matanya melihat penampilan pemuda di hadapannya. _Sopan sekali._

"Siapa namamu?"

"Heh? Ma..maaf nama ku Sakurai Ryo."

_Sakurai Ryo? Pemuda ini yang bernama Sakurai itu? Orang yang telah merebut, tidak, orang yang telah mengisi kekosongan tim tersebut?_ Aomine kaget dengan apa yang dia ketahui sekarang. Dia pikir Sakurai itu lebih baik dari dirinya. Kalem, penurut dan juga tidak bertampang penakut seperti ini. Kenapa kaptennya malah memilih orang seperti ini_. _

"Umm, maaf. Ada apa kau memanggilku ya?"

Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tau kemana yang lainnya pergi? Haizaki dan yang lainnya?"

"Ma..maaf aku tidak terlalu tau. Tapi yang aku dengar, Kapten dan yang lainnya pergi menuju lapangan dekat rumah warga tidak juah dari sini. Mayat anak kecil ditemukan oleh warga tadi pagi. Maaf hanya segitu yang aku tau. Maafkan aku." Jelas Sakurai sembari membungkukan tubuhnya.

'_Anak kecil?'_

"Sudah berapa lama mereka pergi kesana?" tanya Aomine cepat.

"Se..sekitar 45 menit yang lalu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Aomine langsung pergi menuju tempat yang telah disebutkan oleh Sakurai. Dia tidak mau ketinggalan 'permainan' lagi. Enak saja mereka bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya.

* * *

Dari kejauhan beberapa warga mencoba menyaksikan adegan yang mengharukan ini. Seorang ibu tengah terduduk di pinggir lapangan sembari memeluk tubuh gadis kecil yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Anakku! Bangunlah! Hiks… ibu mohon! Hiks…" tangisan sang ibu sudah tidak dapat dibendung kembali.

Para warga berbisik kasihan sekaligus merutuki pembunuh yang tega menghabisi nyawa anak kecil tersebut. Kenapa anak kecil yang tidak berdosa harus dibunuh seperti itu.

Polisi yang sudah sampai di Tempat Kejadian Perkara langsung memasang _Police Line _di sekitarnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya, berusaha mencari jejak-jejak atau barang bukti yang mungkin saja ditinggalkan oleh pelaku pembunuhan.

Gadis kecil bernama lengkap Haruka Hisegiro, ditemukan tewas oleh warga yang hendak membuang sampah tadi pagi. Mayatnya ditemukan di pinggir tempat sampah dengan keadaan terbungkus plastik besar. Cukup muat untuk memasukan gadis kecil seperti Haruka.

"Apa saja yang kau temukan?" Tanya sang kapten pelan, hampir berbisik.

Haizaki memicingkan matanya, melihat luka lebam yang terlihat cukup jelas dari tubuh sang gadis yang masih dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Tidak ada. Pelaku tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Untuk sekarang yang dapat kita ketahui, ini adalah kasus pembunuhan atau mungkin seseorang yang terobsesi dengan anak kecil." Jelas Haizaki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis kecil tersebut.

"Psikopat?"

"Hmm, mungkin. Menurut penuturan dari nyonya Hisegiro, Haruka belum kembali kerumahnya sejak kemarin. Berarti dia masih membawa tas dengan peralatan tulis lainnya. Tapi ini aneh. Tas atau barang-barang yang kemungkinan dibawa oleh Haruka tidak ditemukan di TKP." Jelas Haizaki.

"Tidak mungkin ini adalah kasus pencurian. Apa yang bisa kita curi dari gadis kecil sepertinya?"

Haizaki menghela napas lelah. Dirinya cukup menyesal atas meninggalnya gadis kecil ini. Kalau saja sejak kemarin tindakan pencarian gadis ini dilakukan, kemungkinannya dia tidak akan ditemukan mati seperti ini.

"Kuharap Aomine tidak membunuh mu, Pak tua." Ejek Haizaki lucu.

Sang kapten yang mendengar peringatan dari anak buahnya, hanya tersenyum simpul. "Yang terkena imbasnya pasti kau." _'Kita sudah melakukan kesalahan pada gadis ini. Betapa bodohnya aku.'_ Batin sang kapten.

"Heh?"

Belum lama dibicarakan, pemuda bersurai biru langsung datang menghampiri sang ibu yang sudah melemah isakan tangisnya. Panjang umur kau Aomine!

Bola matanya membulat, tangannya terkepal erat siap untuk memukul siapapun yang mengganggunya. _'Ini tidak mungkin'_.

Seingat Aomine, baru kemarin sang ibu memintanya untuk mencarikan anaknya itu.

Seingat Aomine, kemarin sang ibu baru saja menunjukan sebuah foto gadis kecil yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Seingat Aomine, dirinya berjanji untuk menyelamatkan nyawa gadis kecil itu.

Gagal.

Aomine merasa gagal.

Ini terulang kembali.

Dia gagal menepati janjinya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju beberapa polisi yang sedang melakukan penyelidikan. Bola matanya bergerak liar mencari orang yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan kejadian ini.

Aomine berjalan cepat setalah mendapatkan yang dicari. Haizaki Shougo.

BUAAAGGGHHH!

"Rasakan itu, kurang ajar! Lihat apa yang terjadi, heh?! Kau bilang ini hanya kasus biasa? Lihat! Gadis itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi!" Bentak Aomine geram.

Haizaki merasakan asin bercampur besi dimulut, setelah mendapatkan tonjokan telak di wajahnya. Haizaki tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

DUAAAGGHHH!

Aomine mundur beberapa langkah setalah mendapatkan tonjokan balasan dari Haizaki. "Jangan bersikap kasar dengan senior mu, A-o-mi-ne!" desisnya tajam.

Keduanya dengan cepat dilerai oleh beberapa orang anggota polisi.

"Haizaki! Aomine! Hentikan! Atau kalian ingin membuat 'wajah' kepolisian tercoreng?" ucap sang kapten berusahan menghentikan keduanya.

Mereka berhenti walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

"Kami salah, Aomine. Ini bukan kasus biasa. Maaf." Ucap sang kapten singkat.

Aomine cukup kaget mendengar penuturan sang kapten. Mau tidak mau dia menerima permintaan maaf tersebut. Walaupun dihatinya masih ada rasa dongkol yang belum puas dia keluarkan.

Bola matanya bergerak mengamati tempat kejadian. Lapangan, tempat sampah dan gedung dekat perumahan. _'Tunggu! Ini semua tidak asing. Ini sama dengan…' _Dia harus memastikannya. Diapun bergerak mendekati gedung putih yang berada di pinggir lapangan, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya.

'_Shit!Ini tidak mungkin!' _umpatnya.

Memberitahukan hal ini pada kaptennya, sama saja bunuh diri. Pasti dirinya akan dikatai sebagai orang gila. Mereka tidak akan percaya. Tidak-tidak! Dia harus memastikannya terlebih dulu.

* * *

**[ 11:23 p.m. ]**

Pulang di malam hari dengan waktu yang tidak berbeda jauh dari kemarin adalah rencana yang sedang dijalankan Aomine. Jika dia benar, pemuda aneh yang ditemuinya kemarin pasti akan datang kembali untuk menghapus gambar tersebut.

_Bingo!_

Perkiraannya tepat. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama, pemuda itu masih menyemprotkan pilok berwarna merah untuk menghapus gambar tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, Aomine mencoba menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tidak kapok juga ya?" sahut Aomine.

Pemuda aneh itu diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Aomine. Dirinya masih sibuk menyemprotkan pilok tersebut.

"Hmm, mungkin kau tidak bisa berbicara ya." Lanjutnya

Aomine tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Dia harus tenang. Ambil informasi dulu baru bertindak. Ya, dia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau mayat gadis kecil itu diletakan di samping tempat sampah?"

Gerakan sang pemuda terhenti. Tangannya terhuyung lemas begitu saja menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku hanya seorang pelukis jalanan." Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda aneh itu berbicara.

"Hoo… Kau bisa berbicara juga ternyata. Syukurlah." balas Aomine malas.

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada diantata mereka yang melakukan kegiatan lain. Hanya diam, menunggu satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tau, _mood_ ku sekarang sedang kacau. Jawab dan ikuti saja perintahku jika kau tidak ingin celaka." Aomine tampak berfikit sebentar. "Bagaiman kau bisa tau kalau mayat gadis kecil itu berada di samping tempat sampah?" desisnya tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya seorang pelukis jalanan."

BUAAGGHHH!

KLANNTANGG!

Kalimat akhir yang pemuda aneh itu katakan, membawanya pada kesialan. Aomine menarik pergelangan tangannya sebelum menghempaskan kepalan tangan ke wajahnya. Pilok yang dia gunakan terjatuh begitu saja, begitu pula tubuhnya yang ikut terjatuh.

Tudung yang menutupi kepala pemuda aneh itu terbuka. Kini Aomine bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Surai merah pendek dengan gradiasi hitam dibawahnya. Iris crimsonnya menatap tajam. Dan apa-apaan alisnya yang bercabang itu. Raut wajahnya, jika Aomine boleh tebak pasti dia lebih muda 2 atau 3 tahunan.

Aomine berjongkok, mencengkram jaket pemuda itu. "Kau pembunuh gadis itu bukan?! Iya, kau adalah pembunuhnya! Tidak mungkin kau bisa menggambar seperti itu jika bukan kau yang melakukannya." Selidiknya.

Merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Aomine, pemuda bersurai merah itu menghempaskan tonjokannya ke wajah sang polisi, sehingga dirinya dapat terbebas.

"Aku hanya seorang pelukis dan aku tidak tau menau dengan gadis yang terbunuh itu." Jelas pemuda aneh itu dengan sedikit penekanan disetiap katanya.

Tas hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping dinding langsung disambar olehnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Aomine. Masa bodo dengan polisi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh itu. Masa bodo dengan gambarnya yang belum selesai dihapus.

Aomine bangkit berdiri, menatap kepergian sang pemuda yang belum dia tau namanya. Tangannya mengepal erat pilok berwarna merah yang bukan miliknya.

"Aku pasti akan menangkapmu!"

**Lanjut ke chapter berikutnya**

* * *

**Hoo, Leavi datang membawa fanfic baru. Idenya muncul pas lagi ngerjain UAS matematika..haha Tapi baru bisa ditulis sekarang.**

**Oya, ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari film korea, judulnya ****"The Gifted Hands" milik ****CJ Entertainment****. Yang diperanin sama Kim-Bong ceritanya gak bakal sama gitu kayak filmnya.**

**Pemuda yang ada di gang itu, kalian pasti udah pada tau kan siapa? Haha**

**Trus untuk masalah genre, Leavi juga masih bingung. Maafkan Leavi kalau penjelasannya berantakan. Ini masih chapter pembuka. Jadi hal-hal yang berbau psychometry belum keluar. Di chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan ada.**

**Untuk masalah update, Leavi gak bisa janji cepat. UN tinggal menunggu hari kawan :'D Leavi harus fokus ke satu tujuan dulu. Dan sekedar informasi aja, untuk ff Leavi yang Choice, -kalau ada yang baca- bakal Leavi lanjutin. Mungkin dengan ada perubahan di chapter awalnya.**

**Dan bagi yang belum tau apa itu psychometry, itu adalah kemampuan psikis di mana seseorang bisa merasakan atau "membaca" sejarah suatu objek dengan cara menyentuhnya. Jadi kayak flashback gitu.**

**Kebanyakan nulis notenya ini. Yaudah deh. Akhir kata,**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note :** Maaf update kelamaan… Akhirnya Ujian Nasional selesai juga :D dari pada banyak catetan, ini dia chapter 2 nya.

tanda _**[…]**_ berarti penglihatan Kagami ketika menyentuh sesuatu ya.

* * *

**Psychometry**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo, sho-ai, ada OC lewat doang dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Kasus penculikan anak akhir-akhir ini, membuat resah masyarakat. Elena Akira, murid taman kanak-kanak berumur 4 tahun kemarin dilaporkan hilang oleh orang tuanya. Korban yang pergi main bersama temannya, tidak juga kembali kerumah hingga malam hari. Sampai saat ini polisi masih berusaha untuk mencari korban dan menemukan pelakunya."_

Berita tentang penculikan anak cepat sekali menyebar di lingkungan masyarakat. Setelah penemuan mayat Haruka beberapa hari lalu, korban lainpun diberitakan menghilang. Rupanya kepolisian cukup dibuat repot oleh sang pelaku. Biasanya korban penculikan anak ini hanya untuk meminta uang atau memaksanya memberikan sesuatu, tidak sampai membunuhnya.

Remote tv di atas meja langsung disambar oleh sang kapten sebelum ditekannya tombol merah, sehingga layar tv berubah gelap. Saat ini mereka -para polisi- sedang melakukan rapat disebuah ruangan, yang berisikan sepuluh orang.

"Elene adalah korban ketiga yang masih belum ditemukan. Sebelumnya Arisa ditemukan tewas, di dalam tangki air yang ditemukan oleh warga." Ada jeda 5 detik sampai sang kapten melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ada petunjuk?"

"Dari pola pembunuhan, dapat dipastikan kalau sang pelaku mengincar anak berumur 4-6 tahun. Barang bawaan yang seharusnya ada bersama korban tidak ditemukan di tempat kejadian. Kemungkinan besar pelaku sudah menyimpannya ditempat lain atau dilenyapkan." Jelas Imayoshi, seorang polisi berkaca mata dengan wajahnya yang licik.

Sakurai membolak-balikan beberapa kertas melihat hasil pemeriksaan korban. "Ma..maaf. Dari hasil otopsi yang dilakukan pada korban, ditemukan juga beberapa luka lebam. Lalu sesuatu yang tidak lazim ada di dalam perut korban. Sepertinya pelaku memaksa korban untuk memakannya. Korban pertama, Haruka Sigehiro, dibiarkan sekarat dalam kantong plastik sampai ditemukan tewas kedinginan serta kekurangan oksigen. Arisa, dibuang ke dalam tangki air yang sebelumnya memang sudah meninggal."

Semua polisi yang berada di ruangan terdiam, merutuki betapa kejamnya si pelaku. Anak kecil yang masih polos, tidak berdosa, harus dibunuh dengan cara seperti itu.

"Dan sampai sekarang, kita belum tau motif pelaku yang sebenarnya. Ada kemungkin korban sakit jiwa." Sahut sang kapten memecah keheningan.

"Atau mungkin pelaku seorang pedofil yang berangsur menjadi psikopat." Sarkas Aomine tiba-tiba.

Sang kapten menatap Aomine sebentar sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku akan buat tim untuk mengurusi kasus ini. Aku, Haizaki, Sakurai, Susa, Hyuuga dan Imayoshi akan bekerja di lapangan. Sisanya kecuali Aomine, akan mencari informasi. Kalian bisa bubar sekarang." Dengan berakhirnya penjelasan sang kapten, ruangan kembali sepi. Dan yang tersisa hanya Aomine, Haizaki, Sakurai dan sang kapten.

"Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut?" tanya Aomine tenang, namun terdengar nada paksaan di kalimatnya.

"Ingat hukumanmu Aomine." Balas sang kapten.

"Ini bukan masalah hukuman. Aku hanya tidak bisa diam setelah melihat anak itu mati! Aku sudah berjanji pada ibunya!" Aomine menaikan nadanya satu oktav lebih tinggi.

Sang kapten menghela napas panjang. Haizaki diam tidak berminat meladeni. Sakurai bingung tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku bekerja sendiri."

Pintu ruangan dibanting keras. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Umm, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Aomine-san bekerja sendiri, kapten?" tanya Sakurai ragu.

"Heh? Biarkan saja dia." Sahut Haizaki malas.

"Ah! Iya, maafkan aku."

* * *

Aomine sudah tidak lagi peduli tentang hukumannya. Persetan dengan kaptennya yang tidak mengizinkannya ikut. Toh, dia sudah tidak peduli sekarang. Apapun resikonya nanti, dia harus bisa menemukan pelakunya. Ya, dia harus bisa menemukan pelakunya.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Jujur, Aomine tidak terlalu pintar. Tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh juga. Pengalaman selama tiga bulan cukup bagi Aomine untuk tau bagaimana caranya menyelidiki orang.

Satu hal yang dia tau, dia harus bisa menemukan pemuda itu!

"Baiklah, pertama-tama apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memikirkan rencananya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya. Pergi ke gang waktu itu, melihat gambarnya sekali lagi. Mungkin dia dapat menemukan petunjuk disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa! Kau ini anak nakal rupanya." Seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh gempal menatap sinis Aomine.

Sujud syukur Aomine datang tepat pada waktunya. Jika tidak, mungkin gambar yang ada di dinding akan segera hilang oleh wanita paruh baya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya memang sudah terhapus sedikit waktu itu.

"De-dengarkan sebentar penjelasan ku, Nyonya. Aku seorang polisi dan aku bisa menjamin gambar ini adalah barang bukti yang sangat berharga. Jadi jangan lanjutkan pengecatannya." Jelas Aomine ragu. Meladeni seorang wanita paruh baya adalah hal terburuk baginya.

"Barang bukti? Aduh, nak! Ini tuh kerjaannya anak jalanan yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sudah baik aku sebagai warga mau mengecat kembali dinding ini, sehingga terlihat bagus."

"Nyonya, aku_"

"Dan lagi, kau ini tidak pandai berbohong nak! Kau yang seorang polisi adalah kebohongan yang paling bodoh_" potong wanita itu.

'_Bodoh?'_

"_tampangmu itu tidak meyakinkan. Sudah item, tampang kayak preman gitu_" lanjutnya.

'_Item? Tampang preman?'_

"_pokoknya kau membohongiku. Jangan pikir kau bisa membohongiku ya, polisi amatiran."

JLEB

Sebuah inner pedang yang tak terlihat menusuk jantung Aomine. Sang wanita yang tanpa sadar telah membuat Aomine terpuruk, melanjutkan kegiatan mengecatnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Andai saja dia seorang lelaki, pasti Aomine sudah menghadiahkan tonjokan mautnya. _'Sabar Aomine! Mungkin wanita itu sedang dibutakan dengan ketampanan mu.'_ Innernya pasrah.

Dari pada tambah sakit hati lama-lama disini, dengan malas Aomine merogoh sebuah handphone flip di saku celananya, memfoto gambar yang sudah sebagian terhapus itu.

CKLIK

Wanita itu menoleh, melihat Aomine memfoto dirinya. Kesalahpahaman pun terjadi.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang tidak tau diuntung! Malah memfoto ibu-ibu. Hapus foto itu sekarang!" geramnya sembari memukuli Aomine dengan tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu, Nyonya salah paham. Aku tidak bermak_Aww! Sakit tau!"

Sabar Aomine. Memukul wanita sama saja, menghancurkan harga dirimu sebagai seorang lelaki. _'Kenapa diriku selalu sial.'_ Batin Aomine merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Pergi kau, sebelum merasakan pukulan mautku." Perintah sang ibu.

'_Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu.'_

Mau tidak mau, Aomine pergi. Lagi pula dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. "Aku tidak akan mau berurusan dengan ibu-ibu lagi." Gumamnya horror.

* * *

Di bangku taman yang kosong, Aomine memperhatikan foto yang tadi diambilnya. Gambar yang sangat bagus kalau boleh dikatakan, dengan penggambaran yang sangat detail seolah-olah si penggambar mengetahui seluk beluk tempat tersebut dari atas langit. Tapi bagaimana bisa seseorang yang mengaku tidak tau apa-apa tentang kejadian itu, bisa menggambar dengan sangat baik. Apalagi dengan sudut penggambarannya, yang bisa dikatakan aneh.

Aomine menghela napas lelah memikirkan petunjuk untuk mencari pemuda aneh itu. Gambar yang ada di dinding sudah jelas-jelas menunjukan letak mayat. Lalu gambar bangunan putih itu? Apa hubungan mayat dengan rumah susun itu?

"Sebaiknya aku minta bantuan Tetsu." Aomine mengetikan sebuah nomor yang sudah dia hapal untuk menelepon seseorang.

Suara 'tuut' terdengar cukup lama di telinganya, membuat kaki polisi muda itu bergerak tidak sabaran.

"_Halo?"_

"Tetsu, bantu aku sekarang. Penting!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau menelepon ku hanya untuk mengantar mu ke rumah susun itu, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko datar, ada sedikit nada penyesalan di kata-katanya.

"Ini penting Tetsu, menyangkut karirku."

"Kenapa kau tidak cari taxi saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Geez, sudahlah Tetsu! Cuma kau yang bisa ku percaya saat ini." gerutu Aomine kesal.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu, sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. "Baiklah, tapi Aomine-kun harus membayar ongkos jalannya."

"Apa?! Kau ini memang iblis dibalik wajah polos mu itu, Tetsu." Umpat Aomine.

Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam mobil van hitam milik Kuroko, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah susun.

Kuroko sudah mengenal Aomine sejak lama, bahkan ketika mereka masih di sekolah menengah. Aomine bukan orang yang mudah minta tolong kepada orang lain. Sekalinya minta tolong, pasti itu sesuatu yang penting baginya.

"Kita sudah sampai Aomine-kun."

Satu kalimat dari Kuroko menyadarkan Aomine dari tidurnya. Mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari bangunan tersebut. Bola mata navy itu bergerak liar memperhatikan sekitar. Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Ini sama seperti perumahan biasa. Rumah makan, tempat perbelanjaan, dan sebuah toko lukisan. Tunggu, toko lukisan?

"Tetsu, kau tunggu di sini! Jangan kemana-mana, oke!" Aomine turun dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Kuroko yang terdiam tanpa kata.

* * *

TRINGG TRINNGG

Bel kecil yang berada di atas pintu toko lukisan tersebut langsung berbunyi ketika Aomine membuka pintu tersebut. Tepat seperti dugaannya, di toko ini menjual berbagai macam cat. Tanpa menunggu lama, polisi muda itu menghampiri sang penjual.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Aomine memperhatikan barang dagangan yang dipajang di dinding sebelum bertatap muka dengan sang penjual. "Apa beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang pemuda yang datang membeli pilok?"

Sang penjual terkejut, dia berfikir sesaat. "Ini cukup sulit, karena toko ku ini dekat dengan sekolah seni jadi banyak siswa yang membeli benda itu."

Aomine mendesah pelan.

"Tapi, belum lama ini ada seorang pemuda yang mendatangiku malam-malam." Lanjut sang penjual. Aomine kembali menatapnya tertarik.

"Kalau tidak salah, malam itu toko ku sudah mau tutup karena sudah malam. Tapi seorang pemuda aneh datang membeli pilok dengan jumlahnya yang banyak. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup hoodie jaketnya."

Aomine tersenyum tipis, _itu dia!._

"Dia sangat aneh, seperti orang yang ketakutan. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengambalikan kembalian uangnya, karena dia langsung pergi setalah mendapatkan barang yang dibelinya." Jelas sang penjual. Aomine terdiam berfikir sebentar.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, aku permisi." Ucap Aomine yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang penjual.

Senyuman tipis terlukis jelas di wajahnya. _Tunggulah! Aku akan menangkapmu._

Baru saja Aomine ingin keluar dari toko tersebut, sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya hampir tertawa keras dan melompat girang tersaji tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

Pemuda yang selama ini dicarinya kini berjalan masuk ke rumah susun tersebut. Aomine tertawa kecil yang tanpa sadar dipandang aneh oleh sang pemilik tokoh. "T-Tuan?"

Aomine menoleh melambaikan tangannya pelan "Maaf, aku hanya sedang senang karena buruan ku ketemu juga."

Sang penjual hanya mengangguk mengerti. Aomine keluar dari toko tersebut, setelah memastikan target masuk ke gedung. Dengan langkah santai, Aomine berjalan menuju gedung tersebut. Kuroko hanya diam memperhatikan sembari mengesap _vanilla shake_ yang baru dibelinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

* * *

Bola mata Aomine tidak lepas memandang kemana sang pemuda melangkah. Cukup sepi sehingga Aomine sesekali bersembunyi di balik tembok agar tidak terlihat. Setelah cukup jauh, sang polisi muda kembali mengikuti target yang tengah menuju ke dalam lift.

_Sial._

Pintu lift tertutup, meninggalkan Aomine yang tengah mengumpat dengan bahasa yang kasar. Kakinya bergerak tidak sabar di hadapan pintu lift, melihat nomor yang terus menerus bergerak. Ketika lift tersebut berhenti di angka 4, Aomine langsung berlari kencang menaiki tangga yang tidak jauh dari lift tersebut.

Berlari melewati tangga hingga lantai 4, cukup membuat keringat bercucuran dari dahi Aomine. Cukup beruntung dirinya memiliki kelincahan dan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, sehingga bisa menyusul sang pemuda yang tengah berbelok.

Bagaikan seekor hariamau yang menemukan mangsanya, Aomine berlari mengejar sang pemuda yang sudah hilang di belokan tersebut. Gerakannya perlahan berhenti, untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Diliriknya belokan tersebut yang hanya dia dapati sebuah pintu. Keadannya cukup aneh, karena pintu tersebut tidak tertutup melainkan dalam keadaan terbuka sedikit.

_Ini aneh. Kenapa pintunya tidak dia tutup? Apa dia sengaja memancingku? _Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mungkin ketawan kan? _Mungkin dia hanya lupa menutupnya saja._ Pikir Aomine.

Kedua tangannya bersiaga, perlahan dirinya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Aomine tidak tau ruangan ini bisa disebut tempat tinggal atau bukan. Lihat saja ruangan tersebut hampir kosong tidak berisikan apapun, hanya ada lukisan yang tergeletak tidak teratur, cat air yang sebagian sudah mengering, dan sebuah kasur lipat, selebihnya kosong. Hanya ada satu kursi dan satu meja di ruangan tersebut. Mungkin pemilik kamar ini tidak pernah menerima tamu. Penerangan cahaya juga buruk. Semua jendela tertutup rapat oleh ordeng, hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari celah ventilasi udara.

Tidak menemukan yang dicari, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam.

BRAAKKK

Sebuah suara cukup membuatnya sadar, kemungkinan targetnya bersembunyi berada di balik pintu yang kemungkinan kamar mandi. Belum sempat Aomine mendobrak pintu tersebut sebuah pukulan langsung muncul dari balik pintu.

DAAKK

Aomine menangkis pukulan tersebut. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah gelap keluar dari ruangan yang langsung menghadiahkan pukulan ke wajah Aomine. Tidak mau kalah, Aomine juga melancarkan tinjunya ke wajah sang pemuda.

BBUUUKK

Sang pemuda, dengan cepat menangkisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sayang, tangan Aomine yang bebas langsung terayun memukul perut pemuda itu cukup kencang. "Ugh..Apa yang kau lakukan disini, polisi brengsek!" geram pemuda crimson itu.

Aomine melangkah mundur, mencari jarak aman. "Aku hanya ingin penjelasan darimu."

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda tersebut kembali melayangkan tinjunya kepada Aomine. Aomine yang memang sudah terlatih dalam menghadapi pertaruangan, dengan cepat menghindar dan meninju wajah pemuda tersebut hingga menabrak tembok, akibatnya darah mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya yang robek.

"Ugh…"

"Aku tidak mau bermain kasar, tapi kau yang memaksa. Ikut dengan ku dan jelaskan tentang pembunuhan itu." Ucap Aomine tenang.

Sang pemuda hanya terdiam, memandang Aomine kesal sebelum menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya. "Aku hanya seorang pelukis jalanan." Dan setelah kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, Aomine kembali melontarkan tinjunya. Namun kali ini tinju tersebut dapat di tahan oleh sang pemuda. Tangan Aomine yang lain kembali ingin melayangkan tinjunya, namun kembali di tahan. Kini kedua tangan Aomine tidak bisa berkutik karena sudah digenggam kencang oleh sang pemuda.

Senyuman kembali tersungging diwajahnya.

"Heh, kuat juga kau ternyata."

Tidak ada balasan.

Kini Aomine menatap pemuda di hadapannya bingung. Bola mata crimson yang sedari tadi memancarkan sinar kebencia kini mulai meredup seakan-akan dirinya sedang tidak berada di tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi senyuman mengejek itu masih tersungging jelas di wajahnya. Tidak mungkin kan, pemuda ini kesurupan?

"O-oy, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine khawatir.

Tanpa Aomine sadari, pikiran sang pemuda tengah berkelana ke dalam dirinya.

_**[Seorang bocah kecil bersurai navy dan seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda tengah bermain di sebuah taman.**_

"_**Dai-chan! Bagaimana dengan penampilan ku hari ini? Cantik kan? Kaa-san kemarin membelikan ku baju baru ini loh." Aomine melirik sekilas. "Apaan tuh? Biasa aja ." Momoi menggerutu kesal.**_

"_**Satsuki kalau lagi main, pakai baju biasa aja dong. Jangan norak gitu."]**_

"K-kau punya teman bernama Momoi Satsuki." Ucap Pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Bola mata Aomine membulat.

_**["Kan biar orang-orang tau kalau Dai-chan punya teman secantik aku..hehe." goda gadis kecil tersebut.**_

_**Aomine mendengus "Nanti kalau diculik aku tidak tanggung ya." Momoi tersenyum lebar memandang Aomine. **_

"_**Kan aku punya kau. Aku pasti akan selalu aman kalau bersama Dai-chan. Iya kan?" Aomine tertegun melihat teman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu berbicara seperti itu. "Ya, kau aman. Aku kan kuat. Pasti tidak ada yang berani mencelakaimu."]**_

"Ohh, kau sudah berjanji pada gadis itu untuk melindunginya ya. Ugh…" Darah tiba-tiba mengalir dari hidung sang pemuda. Wajah Aomine berubah pucat. Dirinya tidak bisa berkutik mendengar ucapan sang pemuda. _Jangan dilanjutkan, aku mohon…_

_**[Seorang pencopet yang tengah lari dari kejaran polisi, mengambil pistol dari balik punggungnya dan menodongkan asal ke arah pengunjung taman. "Jangan bergerak atau akan ku tembakan peluru ini asal!" **_

_**Aomine dan Momoi terdiam. Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Ketika beberapa polisi segera membekuk sang pencopet, suara tembakan bergema. Beberapa peluru asal yang di tembakan sang pencopet berhasil menelan dua korban, seorang ibu dan gadis kecil. Momoi Satsuki tertembak tepat di kepalanya ketika lari menjauh bersama Aomine. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, sampai Aomine tidak sadar kalau teman, sahabat, yang dia anggap adik itu telah tiada.]**_

Darah segar kembali mengalir dari hidung sang pemuda, dirinya mengabaikan begitu saja. Kini sang pemuda tengah menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Polisi brengsek yang sudah mengganggunya kini tengah berwajah pucat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tapi kau gagal bukan?" ucap pemuda itu santai.

"Dia mati dengan mudahnya di hadapanmu. Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. Mungkin temanmu itu kini tengah mengutuk dirimu di alam sana. Hahaha."

Tubuh Aomine menegang. Ada sensasi tersetrum listrik mengalir di tubuhnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras. Ingatan lama yang dipendam kembali terbuka. "Hentikan.." gumamnya pelan.

"Hoo, menjadi polisi rupanya bukan keinginanmu ya? Kau hanya mencoba lari dari masa lalu mu dengan menjadi polisi kan?"

"Hentikan…" gumam Aomine lagi.

"Dengan menjadi polisi kau bisa menangkap banyak penjahat dan membuat kota ini aman bukan? Tapi_"

Aomine semakin pucat.

"Lagi-lagi kau gagal melindungi orang."

Aomine melepaskan gengaman sang pemuda dan mendorong keras pemuda itu hingga terjatuh. Bola matanya menatap sang pemuda horror. _Bagaimana dia bisa tau?_

Warna crimson yang sedari tadi kosong kini mulai bercahaya. Sang pemuda menatap Aomine tajam. Senyuman yang tadi terpampang, sekarang sudah tidak ada. Pemuda itu kembali seperti semula.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tau itu semua?" Aomine memandang pemuda yang tengah sibuk menghapus darah dari hidungnya. Perasaannya saja atau wajah pemuda itu terlihat agak pucat.

"Jika kau ku beri tau bagaimana aku bisa tau itu semua, apa kau akan percaya?" ucap pemuda itu.

Aomine berfikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Sebelum itu, siapa namamu?"

"Taiga, Kagami Taiga." Kagami berusaha berdiri yang langsung oleng begitu saja kalau tidak di tangkap Aomine. "O-oy, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kagami melepaskan pegangan Aomine dan mengangguk.

"Kalau aku ceritakan, apa kau akan berjanji untuk tidak memberi tau siapa pun?" tanya Kagami.

"Iya, aku janji."

"Siapa pun? Walaupun itu atasanmu?" tanya Kagami meyakinkan.

"Iya-iya, cepat ceritakan." Sanggah Aomine tidak sabar.

Kagami terdiam sebentar. Sudah lama dia tidak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Dan dirinya cukup kesulitan menghadapi polisi baru itu. Setelah meyakinkan kalau Aomine berkata jujur, Kagami mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan yang bernama _Psychometry_. Aku bisa membaca masa lalu hanya dengan menyentuhnya. " jelas Kagami.

Aomine terdiam. Penjelasan seperti itu belum cukup baginya. Di zaman seperti ini, Aomine tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi itu cukup membuktikan kenapa dia bisa tau masa lalunya.

"Tunggu, itu belum bisa menjadikan bukti bagaimana kau tidak terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan tersebut." Bantah Aomine.

Kagami menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Akan ku tunjukan padamu sesuatu." ajak Kagami yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan menuju dalam lift. Tidak mau menunggu lama, Aomine mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di dalam lift suasana kembali hening. Lift tersebut tengah menuju ke lantai atas. "S-Siapa namamu?" tanya Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Namamu?" tanya Kagami sekali lagi.

"Aomine Daiki, 21 tahun. Seorang polisi." Jelasnya. _Lengkap sekali_, batin Kagami.

"Berarti aku lebih muda dua tahun dari mu." Gumam Kagami.

Aomine mendelik kesal, mendengar nada penghinaan dari Kagami. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja.

TIIINNNGGG

Pintu lift terbuka. Cukup sepi dengan pencerahan lampu yang seadanya. Dapat Aomine simpulkan, penghuni lantai atas hanya ada beberapa orang. Kagami terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan Aomine yang asik memperhatikan sekitar.

"Kita sampai."

Polisi muda itu tertegun sebentar. Jadi dirinya di bawa ke lantai atas hanya untuk berdiri di atap rumah ini? Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Dapat dilihat awan hitam mulai bergerak dan berkumpul menjadi satu. "Tunggu! Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

Kagami tersenyum tipis sebelum meletakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di mulut dan setelah itu suara siulan yang cukup kencang terdengar. Tidak lama setelah itu, beberapa burung datang menghampirinya. Aomine memperhatikan.

"Kau tau burung-burung inilah yang memberitau ku." Seekor burung berhenti tepat di atas lengan Kagami.

Aomine bingung.

"Aku tau semua kejadian yang dilihat oleh burung-burung ini." jelas Kagami sembari mengelus puncuk kepala burung tersebut.

Aomine semakin bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti, jelaskan dengan lebih jelas."

"Seperti yang tadi aku bilang, aku bisa melihat masa lalu dengan menyentuh sesuatu." Aomine mengangguk. "Burung-burung ini sebelumnya telah melihat banyak kejadian yang terjadi. Kebetulan ketika aku menyentuh burung ini, aku melihat mayat seorang gadis yang diletakan begitu saja. Mereka ini bagaikan mata-mata ku."

"Jadi, kau tau pembunuhan itu dari penglihatan burung-burung yang terbang ini?" tiba-tiba Aomine menjadi susah untuk menelan ludahnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Penjelasan Kagami cukup membuat pertanyaan di kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Sekarang dia tau, kenapa lukisan di tembok beberapa waktu lalu bisa sangat detail bagaikan sang pelukis berada di atas langit, jawabannya karena burung yang sedang terbanglah yang melihatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melaporkan hal itu kepada polisi?"

Kagami maju ke arah Aomine, membuat burung-burung kembali berterbangan. "Kau pikir mereka akan percaya dengan ku? Yang ada mereka akan memasukan ku ke dalam penjara atau membawa ku ke rumah sakit terdekat, Bodoh!"

"O-oy siapa yang kau sebut bodoh itu." Sanggah Aomine. _Sial juga aku harus berurusan dengan orang yang tidak jelas ini._

Rasa kecewa terlintas begitu saja. Orang yang selama ini dia kira menjadi pembunuh, ternyata hanya masyarakat sipil biasa. Dia pikir dengan mencari pemuda crimson ini, dia bisa memasukan pembunuh itu ke dalam penjara. Dan sekarang dia malah dibuatnya semakin bingung karena omongan hal yang berbau supranatural seperti itu. _Aku kira orang ini bisa membantuku. Tunggu! Dia bisa membantuku! Dia bilang dia bisa meliahat masa lalu denan memegang sesuatu. Jika aku berikan benda yang berhubungan dengan korban pasti dia bisa tau tersangkanya! Kau jenius Aomine._ Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau mem_"

DRRRTTT DRRRTTT

Aomine mengehentikan kalimatanya, segera mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar. Membuka satu pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_From : Tetsu_

_Aomine-kun, mau sampai kapan kau bermain terus? Sebentar lagi hujan dan aku mempunyai urusan yang lain. Jika tidak menemuiku lima menit lagi, akan ku tinggal._

_PS : Aku serius dengan ongkos jalannya Aomine-kun._

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Aomine, hampir saja dia membanting handphone tersebut menjadi berkeping-keping. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Kuroko harus mengirimnya pesan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami santai.

"Sial! Aku harus pergi sekarang." Aomine langsung pergi meninggalkan Kagami. Baru beberapa langkah tidak jauh dari pemuda crimson itu, Aomine menoleh. "Besok aku akan datang menemui mu lagi. Dan jangan berusaha kabur."

Kagami tersenyum tipis, setelah sekian lama dia tidak berbicara dengan orang asing akhirnya ada seorang polisi yang _Aho_ berinteraksi dengannya.

* * *

"Geez, Testu! kau menggangguku di saat yang kurang tepat." Dengus Aomine.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, Aomine-kun."

_Kau tidak terlihat benar-benar minta maaf Tetsu_. Aomine memandang Kuroko kesal. "Setidaknya aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik, Tetsu."

"Apa itu, Aomine-kun?"

"Rahasia."

Pertemuan yang memang takdir atau kebetulan akan membawa pelaku ke dalam scenario yang tak terduga. Dan saat itulah, hal yang tak terduga akan segera dimulai.

**Lanjut ke chapter berikutnya…**

* * *

**Balasan Riview**

** .5872682 : thanks ya riviewnya.. Ini udah di lanjut :)**

**Hoshikasa : terima kasih riviewnya. Engga tau kenapa Aomine kalau begitu keren..hehe Ini udah dilanjutin :)**

**Leavi mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sudah bersedia baca, riview, fav atau follow :) *bow***

**Dan maaf karena telat update nya..hehe**

**Jika berkenan, bisa tinggalkan riviewnya :D**

**Review, please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note :** Maaf update kelamaan. Ini dia chapter 3 nya.

Tanda _**[…]**_ berarti penglihatan Kagami ketika menyentuh sesuatu.

* * *

**Psychometry**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo, sho-ai, ada OC lewat doang dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Pergilah! Aku tidak pernah punya anak seperti kau!" seorang wanita paruh baya membentak anaknya di pinggir jalan, membuat pejalan kaki menoleh singkat ke asal suara._

"_M-maaf aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu berusaha membujuk ibunya._

"_Tidak! Kau sama saja seperti lelaki itu! Kalian berdua adalah monster!"bentakan sang ibu semakin kencang. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya tertunduk, wajahnya tertutup oleh surai merah gelapnya._

"_Jangan temui aku lagi!"lanjutnya._

_Pemuda itu mencoba meraih sang ibu yang langsung ditepis kasar. "Jangan coba menyentuh ku! Dasar monster!" desisnya kasar berlalu pergi._

_Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba sang ibu tersandung kerikil yang ada di jalan tersebut. Keseimbangannya oleng dan hendak jatuh ke jalan raya. Sang anak tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung berlari menahan sang ibu agar tidak terjatuh. Ketika tangan sang anak memegang tangan ibunya, mencoba untuk menahannya agar tidak terjatuh, sebuah penglihatan muncul di kepalanya._

_**[Ibunya yang membentak ayahnya, Ibunya yang berjalan dengan pria lain, dan Ibunya yang entah kenapa melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya.]**_

"_Bu…pria itu?"_

_Mendengar anaknya menggumamkan kata yang tidak ingin dia ketahui, buru-buru sang ibu menepis tangannya kasar dan langsung melayangkan tamparan di pipinya._

"_Lancang sekali kau!"_

_GREB_

_Pemuda itu menggenggam bahu sang ibu dengan kuat meminta penjelasan. "Bu, aku mohon. Apakah pertengkaran ibu dengan ayah karena kesalahan ibu? Apa benar sampai ayah meninggal ibu tetap menyakiti ayah?"_

_Sang ibu gemetar ketakutan, wajahnya pucat. Dirinya berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman sang anak "L-Lepaskan!"Cengkraman yang kuat itu akhirnya terlepas juga. Sang ibu menyebrangi jalan dengan gegabah. Pemuda yang menyadari ada truk yang tengah melintas, segera menghampiri sang ibu._

_TIIIIINNNNN_

"…_." Pemuda itu mencoba menggapai sang ibu. Suara klakson truk yang sangat kencang menyadarkan sang ibu atas kecerobohannya. Melihat anaknya mengulurkan tangan, wajahnya pucat._

_Tangan itu selalu membawa masalah._

_Tangan itu tidak boleh menyentuhnya._

_Tanga itu adalah kutukan._

"_Jangan menyentuh ku, dasar monster!"_

_TIIIIINNNN! BBRRAAAKKK!_

Kagami terbangun dengan wajah yang sangat kacau. Matanya menatap shock kedua tangannya, hembusan napasnya tidak teratur, dan keringat membasahi pakaiannya.

Dia bermimpi.

Mimpi yang bukan sekedar menjadi bunga dalam tidur, melainkan kejadian nyata yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. Kenangan yang membuat dirinya dihinggapi penyesalan seumur hidup.

Karena dirinya, sang ibu meninggal.

Ya, Kagami adalah seorang pembunuh. Setidaknya itulah yang berada di dalam pikirannya selama ini. Dia telah membunuhnya. Seandainya saat itu dia tidak menghampiri sang ibu, mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Mimpi itu lagi." Gumamnya.

Kagami memperhatikan jendela yang tertutup oleh ordeng. Cahaya matahari masuk ke celah-celah ordeng itu. "Sudah pagi?". Tatapannya dialihkan memandang setumpukan lukisan yang berantakan akibat kejadian kemarin.

Pertengkarannya dengan seorang polisi yang baru dikenalnya. Seketika senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya, melupakan mimpi yang baru saja terjadi. Disatu sisi dia senang ada orang yang ingin berbicara dengannya, disatu sisi lagi dia takut untuk bertemu dengan orang.

"Sepertinya ini tidak terlalu buruk."

**xxxxx**

"Ini data dari korban yang beberapa jam lalu ditemukan." Imayoshi memberikan salinan data hasil penyelidikan kepada sang kapten. "Elena Akira, yang dua hari lalu diberitakan menghilang, ditemukan warga di dekat sungai dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Sepertinya korban meninggal akibat dicekik oleh pelaku." Lanjutnya.

Sang kapten menghela napas. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka baru saja sampai di gedung kepolisian setelah menyelidiki tempat kejadian. Dan sampai saat ini kepolisian masih belum menemukan apapun.

Deringan telepon saling sahut menyahut tiada hentinya, menanyakan kasus yang belum terselesaikan ini. Masyarakat yang khawatir menyayangkan pihak polisi yang belum juga menemukan si pelaku.

"Kapten, apa kau melihat Aomine?" tanya Haizaki penasaran.

"Tidak, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya berkeliaran di gedung ini." jawabnya.

"Apa dia menyerah?" gumam Haizaki yang masih dapat di dengar.

Sakurai yang tau tentang Aomine, datang menghampiri mereka. "Ah, maafkan aku mengganggu. Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat Aomine-san mondar mandir ke ruang informasi sebelum pergi entah kemana. Maafkan aku! Aku hanya bisa memberitahu hal itu. Maafkan aku!" jelasnya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu dia pasti sedang berkeliaran di luar mencari informasi. Kau juga tidak boleh kalah Haizaki." Ucap sang kapten menggoda.

"Cih, siapa juga yang akan kalah dengan orang seperti dia." Balas Haizaki kesal.

**xxxxx**

Aomine berdiri di hadapan seorang pemuda berwajah datar, yang tengah menikmati segelas _vanilla shake _hasil dari traktirannya. Dirinya sudah mencapai batasan untuk menyogok sang pemuda agar memenuhi permintaanya.

"Jadi kau akan membantu ku lagi kan, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine was-was.

"Tergantung keadaan, Aomine-kun." Jawabnya datar.

"Gyaah! Aku sudah mentraktirmu segelas besar minuman yang namanya entah apa itu Tetsu! Itu sudah mengurangi isi dompetku." Balas Aomine kesal.

"Namanya _Vanilla shake_, Aomine-kun."

"Ya..ya terserah namanya apa itu. Yang penting kau mau mengatar ku lagi."

"Ongkos jalannya?" tanyanya datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

Aomine menepuk jidat melihat tingkah laku temannya. "Akan ku belikan kau _vanilla shake_, seminggu penuh! Puas?!"

Kuroko menggangguk bahagia, walaupun wajahnya masih tetap datar dengan senyumnya yang juga datar.

"Lagipula, aku tidak bisa terus diam setelah korban lain berjatuhan." Gumam Aomine pelan namun meyakinkan.

Kuroko menatap temannya datar. "Baiklah, mau ku antar kau kemana Aomine-kun?"

"Rumah susun yang kemarin."

**xxxxx**

Kagami bukan tipe yang mengharapkan seseorang mengetuk pintunya, datang berkunjung. Tapi, pikiran itu sekarang dia tepis jauh-jauh. Entah kenapa sekarang dia mengharapkan kedatangan Aomine. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Mendengar seseorang yang menggendor pintu tempat tinggal mu dengan kencang sambil berteriak untuk keluar pasti membuat siapa pun takut bukan?

Itulah yang sekarang dialami Kagami. Entah apa masalahnya, beberapa hari ini dua sampai tiga orang sering mengunjungi dirinya, memaksa meninggalkan tempat ini. Perasaan dirinya tidak telat membayar sewaan. Atau sering membuat masalah. Tapi kenapa dirinya disuruh pindah?

CKLEEKK

"Ada apa kau mencari ku?" tanya Kagami tenang.

Tiga orang pria berdiri sangar di depan pintu Kagami. "Cepat bereskan barang-barang mu dan pergi dari tempat ini." sahut seorang pria bertubuh kekar.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya Anda salah kamar. Aku membayar tempat ini dan aku merasa tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan." Kagami masih mencoba untuk tenang. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang lain.

"Maaf saja, tapi kami membayar lebih besar untuk tempat ini. Silahkan tanya pada _owner_."

"Heh? Kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu! Aku yang lebih berhak dengan tempat ini! Kalian kira aku akan menyerah begitu saja?" sahut Kagami mengejek.

"Sebaiknya kau serahkan saja bocah, kalau kau tidak ingin menyesal."

"Aku tidak mau." Balas Kagami.

_Enak saja. Kalian pikir aku akan menyerahkannya begitu saja._

"Kurang ajar!" pria itu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kagami. Kagami yang tidak siap, menerimanya begitu saja hingga dirinya terjatuh.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu."

_Sabar, Kagami. Mereka tidak sendiri, mereka ada tiga orang dan kau sendiri!_

Pikiran-pikiran kecil terngiang di kepalanya. Tapi, namanya bukan Kagami kalau mau menerima pukulan orang lain begitu saja. Apalagi kalau dirinya tidak bersalah.

BUGGHH

Kagami melayangkan tinjunya ke perut pria tersebut. "Cih, jangan pikir kau bisa mengusirku begitu saja." Lawan Kagami sembari mengelap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Kedua pria yang melihat temannya tersungkur tidak tinggal diam. Pria botak langsung menendang Kagami dengan kaki kananya.

DAKK

Kagami terdorong ke dalam kamarnya, walaupun bisa menangkis kaki tersebut. Sedangkan pria berambut panjang satunya lagi, bersiap melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah Kagami. Refleks Kagami menghindar. Kalau saja Kagami tidak cekatan, mungkin dia sudah pingsan saat itu juga.

Tidak menunggu lama, sebuah tinju kembali dilayangkan oleh pria berambut panjang tersebut. "Rasakan ini!"

Kagami menggeser badannya ke samping sebelum menangkap tangan pria tersebut, dan menarik tubuh pelaku mendekati dirinya sebelum kembali menendang perut pelaku dengan dengkul kakinya.

BUGHH

"Aaakkhh.." ringis pria tersebut.

Tanpa Kagami sadari, si pria botak langsung mengunci kedua tangannya di belakang punggung sembari berseringai puas. "Kau tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

_Cih!_

Kagami kini terkunci. Dua orang pria yang tadi berhasil dia lumpuhkan kini bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Karena kami orang baik, kami tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi_"

BUGHH

"_kami hanya memberikan peringatan. Aku mau nanti malam ruangan ini sudah kosong dan aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."

Pukulan kembali dilayangkan ke perut Kagami, cukup kencang sampai Kagami tersungkur tidak berdaya. Penglihatannya memudar. Dirinya bisa melihat samar ketiga orang itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja, sebelum warna hitam memenuhi penglihatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, seperti biasa kau menunggu ku disini." Ucap Aomine yang baru saja tiba di depan rumah susun tersebut.

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab, dirinya ikut keluar dari mobil van hitamnya. "Aku tidak mau menunggu seperti kemarin, Aomine-kun."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan ikut dengan mu." Ucapnya datar namun terdengar nada paksaan di kalimatnya.

"T-Tidak boleh, dia itu orangnya aneh Tetsu. Pasti kau tidak akan menyukainya." Balas Aomine panik.

_Bagaimana ini? aku sudah berjanji pada Kagami untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun._

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkan mu disini. Dan kau harus mentraktir ku apapun yang aku mau setahun penuh. Bagaimana, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Eh?! Persedian uang untuk majalah Mai-chan ku akan habis! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Tetsu." Raung Aomine.

"Aku ikut atau majalah mai-chan Aomine-kun tidak kebeli?"

Beberapa detik terlewat.

"Baiklah, kau menang."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis merayakan kemenangannya. Mereka berdua memasuki rumah susun tersebut, meninggalkan mobil hitam yang telah terpakir.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Kagami, mereka berdua melihat tiga orang pria jalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Tidak mau ambil masalah, keduanya sama-sama tidak main mata dengan orang-orang terebut.

"Kau yakin kamarnya ini, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"Cih, kau meremehkan ingatan ku? Begini-begini aku seorang polisi tau." Balas Aomine sewot.

Perasaan Kuroko hanya mencoba memastikan deh, tidak bermaksud meledek. Pemuda berwajah datar itu hanya menghela napas. "Tapi kenapa pintu kamarnya terbuka dikit seperti ini?"

Aomine juga menyadari keanehan tersebut. Hal ini sama seperti kejadian kemarin. Tapi kalau kemarin alasannya karena dirinya sadar kalau sedang diikuti. Apa Kagami sedang kedatangan tamu? Tidak, tidak. Mengingat kamarnya yang berantakan itu, hampir dipastikan kalau Kagami jarang menerima seorang tamu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Oi! Kagami! Kau ada di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aomine dan Kuroko saling memandang bingung.

"Kagami, ini aku Aomine! Orang yang kemarin menemui mu." Sahut Aomine kembali.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sebaikanya kita langsung masuk saja ke dalam Aomine-kun. Sepertinya temanmu itu tidak mendengarnya." Saran Kuroko.

Dengan ragu Aomine membuka pintu kamar itu lebih lebar sebelum masuk ke ruangan tersebut, diikuti Kuroko. "Kagami! Aku masuk."

Kuroko terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, sedangkan polisi muda itu tengah menutup pintu. Bola mata berwarna _baby blue _itu tersentak kaget, ketika melihat seseorang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Aomine-kun!"

"Ya? Kenapa kau memanggil ku kencang seperti itu Te_Oh, _shit!_ Kagami!" Bola mata Aomine membulat melihat Kagami tergeletak begitu saja. Dengan cepat dihampirinya Kagami, sebelum dilihatnya keadaan pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Luka lebam menghiasi pipinya dan darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Aomine yakin pasti bibirnya robek akibat pukulan telak. "Kagami! Oi, Kagami!" Aomine menepuk pelan pipi Kagami berharap sang pemuda sadar. Kuroko yang berada di samping Kagami dapat melihat kilat khawatir dari bola mata temannya itu.

"Kagami, bangunlah." Panggil Aomine masih mencoba membangunkan. Ada perasaan kesal sekaligus khawatir melihat pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu terluka.

"Nng, ukhh."

"Kagami? Oh Tuhan! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Kagami mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba untuk menjernihkan penglihatannya. Baru ingin membuka mulutnya, rasa ngilu langsung menyerangnya. "S-siapa?" tanyanya lemas.

"Tenang saja, aku Aomine. Kemarin kita sudah bertemu." Jelas Aomine.

Kagami masih mencoba untuk memeperjelas penglihatannya. Surai _baby blue_ yang belum pernah dia lihat, membuatnya langsung terlonjak kaget bangun dari tidurnya. "Siapa kau?!" tanyanya panik.

"H-hei, Kagami tenanglah. Dia temanku, Kuroko Tetsuya." Sahut Aomine cepat.

Kagami menatap tajam Aomine meminta penjelasan. Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Kagami, buru-buru polisi muda itu menenangkan Kagami.

"Aku tau aku salah, tapi aku berani sumpah padamu kalau Tetsu tidak akan membocorkan rahasia mu pada siapapun." Jelas Aomine. Kagami masih menatap Aomine kesal.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Maafkan aku kalau aku datang tiba-tiba seperti ini, ehmm…"

"Kagami Taiga." Sahut Kagami.

"Kagami-kun. Aku yang memaksa Aomine-kun untuk ikut menemui mu. Jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Entah kenapa Kagami jadi merasa tidak enak mendapat permohonan maaf dari orang yang baru dikenalnya. Lagipula ini bukan salah Kuroko.

"Hah, baiklah. Maafkan aku juga yang tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu." Kagami menghampiri Kuroko sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal."

Awalnya Kuroko terdiam sebentar sebelum menerima uluran tangan Kagami. "Salam kenal juga, Kagami-kun."

Seketika itu juga, pikiran Kagami sudah masuk ke dalam diri Kuroko.

_**["Sensei, Ken jahat padaku nih?" seorang bocah kecil memeluk Kuroko erat meminta pertolongan]**_

_**[Kuroko yang tengah berjalan sendirian memungut seekor anjing kecil. "Mulai sekarang namamu Nigou."]**_

_**[Aomine dan Kuroko yang pulang bersama setelah latihan basket.]**_

Kuroko cukup bingung melihat Kagami tidak juga melepaskan tangannya. "Umm, Kagami-kun?"

Panggilan Kuroko berhasil menyadarkan Kagami. "Ah maaf. Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu."

Kuroko menatap Kagami meminta penjelasan lebih. Orang yang dipandang hanya diam mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Aomine.

"Aku percaya padanya." Kagami bingung melihat Aomine yang menatapnya dengan intens. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Kagami sembari mengelus pipinya yang agak bengkak.

Aomine tidak membalas langsung pertanyaan Kagami, dirinya diam memandang luka lebam yang ada di pipi pemuda tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan masalah serius, hanya aku yang ceroboh karena tidak melihat bangku lalu terjatuh." Jelas Kagami asal.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Bakagami. Kau pikir orang terjatuh itu bisa menyebabkan pipinya bengkak? Setidaknya berilah alasan yang masuk akal." Ejek Aomine.

Kagami mendengus kesal. "Ba-Bakagami? Enak saja kau memberiku nama seperti itu! Ini bukan masalah mu Ahomine."

_Aho?_

Kuroko berdiri mematung tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sejauh ini yang dapat dia tangkap adalah hubungan keduanya sangat akrab. Tapi, baru kali ini Kuroko bertemu dengan teman Aomine yang bernama Kagami ini. Bukannya sok tau, tapi setidaknya dia mengenal beberapa teman Aomine.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian tidak mengabaikan ku?" sahut Kuroko memotong pertengkaran kecil keduanya.

Baik Aomine dan Kagami saling memandang sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kuroko.

"Ah! Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, Kuroko." Ucap Kagami.

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Geez, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kagami. Sebagai seorang polisi aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat orang yang terluka." Oceh Aomine.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis memandang Aomine.

"Aku juga tidak tau sebenarnya apa masalah orang-orang itu. Tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku meninggalkan ruangan ini, lalu karna aku tidak terima jadinya seperti ini." jelas Kagami acuh. "Dan mereka mengancamku untuk meninggalkan ruangan malam ini juga." Lanjutnya.

Baik Aomine maupun Kuroko, sama-sama terdiam. Kagami yang menyadari hal itu, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah berbicara bodoh.

"A..ah, lupakan saja apa yang tadi kubicarakan. Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kalian ke sini?"

Aomine mendudukan dirinya di lantai, diikuti yang lainnya. Bola mata Aomine memandang Kagami serius. "Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku menceritakan dirimu pada Tetsu dulu?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengizinkan. Aomine pun menceritakan semuanya pada Kuroko dari awal pertemuan mereka dan tentang kemampuan Kagami.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menggenggam tangan ku lama, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"Ah ya, aku membaca masa lalu mu. Maaf." Kagami bergumam kecil merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Hanya kau yang bekerja sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, masa lalu mu dengan Aomine dan anjing bernama nigou itu."

Kuroko memandang Kagami takjub, walau tidak terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Namun pancaran matanya berbeda. Sinar tidak percaya terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

Merasa dipandang seperti itu membuat Kagami risih. Kehidupannya yang selama ini, selalu dijalaninya dengan kesendirian. Karena dirinya takut membuat orang susah karena kemampuannya. "Umm, bisa langsung ke intinya saja?"

Aomine tersentak. "Ah, jadi begini. Aku berfikir kau mungkin bisa membantuku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mau kau membantuku untuk memecahkan kasus penculikan anak akhir-akhir ini." ucapnya mantap.

Bola mata Kagami membulat. "Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya cepat.

"K-kenapa? Bukankah dengan kemampuan mu itu, kau bisa membantu banyak orang Kagami?" Tanya Aomine.

"Aku tidak mau membantu mu dalam hal itu, Aomine." Ucap Kagami tajam.

"Kenapa? Kau takut untuk bertemu dengan polisi lainnya, hah? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu, Kagami? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Gumam Kagami.

"Lalu apa? Jangan bilang kau tidak peduli dengan bocah-bocah yang diculik itu." Sahut Aomine yang mulai emosi.

Kagami diam.

"Jawab aku, Kagami!"

Aomine tau tindakannya saat ini tidak benar. Seharusnya dia tidak membawa Kagami masuk lebih dalam, ke dalam masalahnya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak memaksakan kehendak pemuda bersurai merah ini. Tapi…

"Psychometry, aku tidak peduli kau itu paranormal atau apalah, tapi aku tau kau tidak berbohong dengan semuanya. Oi, Kagami. Kau tau? Aku iri loh dengan kemampuanmu itu." Kagami menatap Aomine tidak percaya.

Kuroko melirik Aomine, diam mengikuti alur pembicaraan.

"Jika bisa, aku ingin membeli kemampuan mu. Aku ingin membeli kemampuanmu untuk mempermudah pekerjaan ku. Pasti kalau aku mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu, aku tidak akan kerepotan seperti sekarang ini." Aomine menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi, kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang semuanya. Kau pikir aku senang punya kemampuan seperti ini? Kau pikir aku bahagia? Apa kau tau, Aomine. Karena kemampuan ku ini, ibu ku meninggal." Jelas Kagami sinis.

Aomine dan Kuroko kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Kagami bicarakan. Keduanya sama-sama bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Aomine.

"Gara-gara tangan ini, ibuku tidak mau menyentuhku. Karena hal itu, dia sampai tidak relanya untuk menyentuh tangan ku, walaupun nyawanya saat itu sedang dalam bahaya." Tubuh Kagami bergetar, wajahnya pucat mengingat masa lalunya itu.

"Saat itu aku habis bertengkar dengan ibuku, aku tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya dan aku _melihat_ semuanya. Dia marah dan berlari tanpa tau truk sedang menuju ke arahnya. Aku sudah membunuhnya! Dan itu karena kemampuan ku ini!" lanjutnya.

Kuroko mengelus pundak Kagami pelan mencoba menenangkan sang pemuda. Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat, sebelum Aomine memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Hah? Jangan terlalu melodramatis, Kagami. Sampai kapan kau akan hidup dalam penyesalan seperti itu? Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan hidupmu dalam ketepurukan. Bocah seperti mu pasti tidak punya teman." sahut Aomine sarkastis.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko menatap Aomine tajam, menyuruh berhenti.

"Kenapa Tetsu? Biarkan saja bocah itu. Biar dia sadar apa kesalahannya. Keterpurukannya itu membuatnya buta dengan kemampuan yang telah diberikan Tuhan itu. Jika dia sadar, seharusnya dia sangat bersyukur dengan kemampuannya itu. Pasti saat ini dia sudah banyak membantu orang." Kagami terbelalak.

Aomine sadar dirinya egois. Egois karena tidak peduli dengan perasaan Kagami. Egois karena menginginkan bantuan dari pemuda itu. Masa bodo dengan anggapan konyolnya itu. Tapi, melihat pemuda di hadapannya terpuruk seperti itu membuatnya jengkel. Aomine bukan orang yang lembut. Jadi untuk menyadarkan si pemuda, dia harus mencari caranya sendiri. Terserah Kagami mau beranggapan apa tentangnya.

"Oi, yang terjadi pada ibumu itu bukan salahmu. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Mau sampai kapan kau hidup dalam masa lalu? Aku yakin pasti ibumu bangga padamu." Ucap Aomine panjang lebar, menjelaskan sekaligus menyindir.

Saat ini di pikiran Kagami sedang berkicamuk antara ego dan perkataan Aomine. Dia tau apa yang dikatakan Aomine ada benarnya. Tapi, bukan berarti dia bisa langsung menerimanya begitu saja.

"Cih, kau pikir semudah itu, hah?!" teriak Kagami kesal dan mendadak suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kuroko dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Biar aku yang membukakan."

Sesaat setelah Kuroko membukakan pintu, tiga orang prialah yang terlihat. "Oh ada tamu rupanya, bisa bertemu dengan yang punya?" tanya salah satu pria acuh.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Kuroko tenang sembari menutup pintunya kembali.

"Siapa?" tanya Kagami was-was.

"Tiga orang pria, yang satu botak, berambut panjang, dan berwajah sangar. Mereka mencari mu, Kagami-kun." Jelas Kuroko.

"Cih! Itu mereka. Ngapain mereka kesini, padahal ini belum malam." Kagami bangkit menghampiri pintu dan langsung membukanya kasar.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk saat ini." sahut Kagami kesal.

"Sekarang juga kau pergi dari ruangan ini. Kami butuh tempat ini sekarang juga."

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau. Sebaiknya kalian pulang." Balas Kagami.

"Kau tau kan, peringatan kali ini akan berakibat fatal kalau kau tidak menyetujuinya." Sebuah tinju kembali melayang ke wajah Kagami, yang langsung ditahan oleh Aomine.

"Bocah ini bakal meninggalkan tempat ini, siang ini juga. Jadi kalian bisa pergi sekarang." Timpal Aomine. Bola matanya menatap tajam ketiga pria itu, menahan untuk tidak memukul.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Aomine?! Ini te_" ucapan Kagami terputus oleh bekapan tangan Aomine di mulutnya.

"Bisa ku pegang perkataan mu?"

"Ya." Balas Aomine.

Dan setelahnya, ketiga orang itu pergi. Aomine melepaskan bekapannya yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan Kagami dan ocehannya. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Aomine membiarkannya.

"Aku tinggal dimana kalau tempat ini diserahkan ke orang itu, hah?" tanya Kagami sewot.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen ku mulai saat ini." balas Aomine tenang.

Baik Kagami maupun Kuroko sama-sama kaget.

**xxxxx**

Malam harinya di apartemen Aomine, suasana berubah canggung. Setelah mengantar Aomine dan Kagami, Kuroko kembali pulang dengan alasan masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu.

"Jadi, karena di sini hanya ada satu kamar tidur, aku akan tidur di sofa dan kau di kamar ku." Ucap Aomine.

"Lebih baik aku yang di sofa." Balas Kagami pelan.

Aomine memandang Kagami lucu. "Disini aku yang berkuasa, jadi ikuti saja dan jangan membantah. Tenang, aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu kok."

Dan seketika itu juga Kagami langsung memandang horror Aomine, yang dibalas dengan tawa lebar polisi muda tersebut.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah." Ucap Aomine halus disertai senyuman. Bukan senyuman kasar atau mengejek yang sering dilontarkannya, melainkan senyuman tulus yang terpampang di wajahnya. Kagami terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jam sebelas malam, Kagami belum juga tertidur. Mungkin karena masih asing dengan kamar barunya ini.

Perasaan tidak enak pasti ada. Tapi mau gimana lagi, yang punya kamar ini sangat keras kepala. Membantahnya hanya akan membuat pembicaraan semakin panjang dan Kagami lagi malas melakukan itu. Tiba-tiba dirinya penasaran apakah Aomine sudah tidur atau belum.

Dibukanya pintu kamar dan dilihat Aomine tengah tertidur di sofa. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah, pasti dia tengah mimpi buruk. Penasaran, Kagamipun menggenggam tangannya. Dapat dia lihat kalau Aomine tengah bermimpi tentang seorang gadis yang diketahui sebagai sahabatnya, bahkan dia anggap sebagai adiknya, Momoi Satsuki. Kejadian masa lalu yang membuatnya menyesal.

Melihat gelagat Aomine yang akan bangun, Kagami dengan cepat melepaskan genggamannya.

"Satsuki!" ucap Aomine kaget sekaligus terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya tidak teratur dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Sadar dengan keberadaan Kagami, Aomine langsung mengatur napasnya kembali. "Aku baru mimpi bertemu Mai-chan."

"Aku tau." Balas Kagami cepat.

Keadaan menjadi canggung seketika.

"M-maaf." Gumam Aomine.

Kagami menaikan alisnya bingung. "…."

"Maaf karena sudah memarahimu dan mengataimu. Maaf juga, karena sudah seenaknya menyuruhmu tinggal di apartemen ku." Lanjutnya.

Kagami menatap Aomine ragu. Ternyata orang ini bisa juga minta maaf. Dia kira, Aomine itu sangat mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Perkataan mu ada benarnya juga, aku terlalu terhanyut dalam masa lalu sehingga aku menutup diriku dan tidak memanfaatkan kemampuan ku." Jelas Kagami.

Tangan Aomine refleks mengelus surai merah gelap Kagami sembari tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Sontak Kagami yang diperlakukan seperti itu kaget dan memandang Aomine malu dengan wajah memerah. Aomine yang sadar, langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"B-bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?" tanya Kagami ragu.

"Hah?"

"Se-setelah ku pikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya aku membantumu." Gumam Kagami.

Seketika itu juga senyum merekah di wajah Aomine sebelum memeluk pemuda itu senang. Kagami hanya terbengong, "Beneran mau membantu ku?" tanya Aomine tidak percaya.

Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Yosh, baiklah. Mulai besok kau akan membantu ku." Balas Aomine senang.

Tanpa sadar Kagami tersenyum merasa senang dengan tingkah Aomine. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada orang yang mau menerimanya dan yang membutuhkannya. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan tanpa Aomine sadari.

**Lanjut ke chapter berikutnya…**

* * *

**Balasan riview**

**Syalala uyee : Ah! Maaf baru update.. ini chapter 3 nya. Terima kasih sudah riview :)**

**Rarateetsuuyaa : Terima kasih :) Tetsu ikutan kok, tapi enggak terlalu peran penting. Lihat chapter selanjutnya saja ya**

**KuroAmalia : Arigatou :D Hmm, silahkan Kuro bayangkan aja.. Maaf baru update, ini chapter 3 nya.**

**Leavi mo ngucapin thank you yang sudah follow, fav, riview atau silent rider yang sudah membaca *bow***

**Maaf update lama (_ _)v**

**Disini udah ketawan kan masa lalu Kagami, dan chapter berikutnya akan masuk ke pencarian pelakunya. Akhir kata, Riview, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note :** Yosh, bisa update chapter 4. Laevi gak nyangka ada yang riview :') Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Maaf bila penjelasannya kurang bagus.

Tanda _**[…]**_ berarti penglihatan Kagami ketika menyentuh sesuatu.

* * *

**Psychometry**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo, sho-ai, ada OC lewat doang dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi dulu." Ucap Aomine yang sudah bersiap di depan pintu. "Oh ya, kau punya handphone Kagami?" lanjutnya.

Kagami yang baru saja bangun tidur, menguap sesaat sebelum menjawabnya. "Aku punya. Kenapa?" jawabnya malas.

"Bisa ku pinjam sebentar?"

Kagami langsung menyipitkan matanya, menatap Aomine. "Untuk apa?"

Aomine yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menghela napas bosan. "Bisakah kau tidak menatap ku seperti itu? Kau membuat ku terlihat seperti penjahat dibandingkan seorang polisi."

Kagami mendengus kesal. Dengan terpakasa memberikan handphonenya. Aomine langsung mengambilnya, dan mengetikan sederet angka dengan cepat sebelum menekan tombol hijau, mencoba menelepon seseorang.

KRIIINNG KRRIINNG

Suara handphone yang Kagami tau berasal dari Aomine, memperjelas semuanya. "Aku sudah punya nomor mu dan menyimpan nomor ku disitu." Jelasnya sembari menyerahkan handphone Kagami. "Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku." lanjutnya.

Aomine langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen. Baru beberapa langkah, dirinya langsung berhenti menatap Kagami. "Di dalam kulkas ada es batu. Kompres pipimu itu supaya sembuh." Dan diapun pergi begitu saja.

'_Apa-apaan dia? Sok keren begitu.'_ Batin Kagami.

**xxxxx**

Seperti biasa kantor kepolisian masih ramai dengan banyaknya pertanyaan. Setelah berita kematian Elena Akira, berita tentang penculikan sekaligus pembunuhan anak belum lagi terdengar. Sepertinya saat ini pelaku sedang melakukan aksi _tiarap_ sesaat.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya asal mencari seseorang. Sakurai yang tengah membereskan file-file, melihat Aomine dan menghampirinya. "Ah! Aomine-san! M-maaf mengganggu. Tumben kau datang ke sini, apa ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Memang aku tidak boleh kesini? Aku kan juga kerja disini." Gumam Aomine malas.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Sakurai membungkuk minta maaf.

"Hentikan itu. Kebetulan sekali aku sedang mencarimu." Ucap Aomine.

Sakurai menghentikan acara minta maafnya, menatap Aomine bingung. "A-Aomine-san mencari ku? Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku mau lihat file rincian semua korban. Kau memegangnya kan?"

Sakurai tidak menjawab. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah. "Umm, itu…aku…"

Aomine tau Sakurai tidak mungkin memberikan file tersebut, karena Aomine sedang tidak boleh mengurusi kasus secara resmi. Hukuman tentu saja masih berlaku. Oleh karena itu Aomine mencari Sakurai. Pemuda itu pasti akan menuruti kemauannya. "Nanti aku yang bicara pada kapten. Sepertinya dia juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

Sakurai berpikir sebentar. Mau bagaimanapun perintah kapten adalah mutlak. Tapi menurut Sakurai, Aomine juga berhak tau apa yang terjadi. "Umm, b-baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Dan setelah itu Aomine menyeringai puas penuh dengan kemenangan. Mungkin dengan melihat data itu, dia sedikit bisa tau keberadaan pelaku.

"Ini Aomine-san. Data-data itu terdiri dari tiga korban yang sudah ditemukan." Sakurai memberikan file-file tersebut.

Bola mata Aomine bergerak perlahan, menyusuri setiap kata yang tertulis di file tersebut. Lembar demi lembar telah dia baca. Hampir lembar terakhir, sebuah kesimpulan terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kau ikut aku. Sekalian aku minta tolong ambilkan peta." Ajak Aomine ke bangku yang tidak jauh dari dirinya. Sakurai hanya mengangguk mengikuti.

Dari semua korban, kalau dipikir-pikir tempat ditemukannya mayat tidak terlalu jauh antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Aomine melingkari rumah susun putih, tempat dia bertemu dengan Kagami sebagai pusat dengan spidol hitam. '_Korban pertama Haruka Hisegiro, ditemukan di tempat sampah. Sebelah Timur, tidak jauh dari tempat Kagami tinggal. Kira-kira jaraknya kurang lebih beberapa ratus meter.' _Aomine melingkari tempat tersebut dengan spidol merah.

Setelahnya, polisi muda tersebut melirik file korban selanjutnya_. 'Korban kedua, Arisa. Ditemukan warga di dalam tangki air.'_ Aomine yang selama ini berkeliaran mencari informasi, tentu saja tidak tau kejadian mendetail dimana korban di temukan. Yang dia tau hanya sekilas keadaan korban meninggal dan ditemukannya. Tidak sampai letak ataupun barang yang ditemukan.

"Nnn, Ryo? Bagaimana Arisa bisa ditemukan di tangki air?" Tanya Aomine memastikan.

Sakurai tersentak kaget. "M-maafkan aku! Saat itu Arisa tidak sengaja ditemukan oleh seorang gadis yang hendak bunuh diri di sebuah restoran makan."

Aomine mengangakat alisnya bingung. "…"

"Gadis itu baru saja diputusi oleh pacarnya dan hendak bunuh diri. Saat dia pergi ke atap restorant untuk terjun bunuh diri, dia melihat tangki air yang tidak tertutup dengan air yang tumpah seperti kepenuhan. Karena penasaran, dia melihat keadaan tangki tersebut dan menemukan anak kecil yang sudah meninggal di dalamnya." Jelas Sakurai panjang.

Aomine tertegun mendengar kronologis kejadian itu. Si pelaku benar-benar kejam. "Hnn, terima kasih." Tangan kanannya kembali bergerak mencari letak restoran itu. Letaknya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat korban pertama. Kalau rumah susun menjadi pusatnya, jadi letak korban kedua berada di Selatan, kurang lebih beberapa ratus meter. Lingkaran kedua sudah dia dapati.

Yang terakhir koban ketiga, Elena Akira. Ditemukan di dekat sungai yang Aomine ketahui berada di Barat dari rumah susun. Dengan begini sebuah pola akan terlihat.

Aomine menarik garis mulai dari Timur kebawah, bertemu dengan Selatan lalu ditarik kembali menemui Barat. Sebelum ditarik melewati rumah susun bertemu dengan letak korban pertama. Akan didapat sebuah pola berbentuk segitiga terbalik. Kalau diperhatikan kembali, ada kemungkinan pelaku melakukan aksinya di dalam pola segitiga tersebut. Jadi…

"Wah, Aomine-san pemikirannya sama dengan yang lainnya." Sahut Sakurai tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kapten dan yang lainnya langsung bergerak cepat setelah menemukan pola segitiga itu kemarin. Tadi pagi mereka langsung pergi melakukan pencarian di dalam pola tersebut. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantu karena harus mengurusi data-data yang lainnya." Jelas Sakurai.

Aomine membatu. Jadi, dia sudah keduluan?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitau ku dari tadi, Ryo?" Tanya Aomine kalem namun memancarkan aura hitam.

Sakurai langsung merinding. "Ma-maafkan aku! Maafkan aku Aomine-san! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Aomine menghela permintaan maaf Sakurai akan memotong waktunya. Diapun berlalu pergi tanpa memberitahu Sakurai yang sedang membungkuk berkali-kali.

Xxxxxx

"Aku sudah membagi tim pencarian dan sampai saat ini kita belum menemukan tempatnya." Ucap kapten tiba-tiba.

Saat ini, Kapten, Haizaki dan Imayoshi sedang berada di dalam mobil patroli. Mereka berkeliling untuk menemukan tempat yang mencurigakan. Namun nihil. Sejak tadi mereka belum menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun.

"Setidaknya kita sudah bisa mempersempit pencarian." Sahut Haizaki. "Ah ya, mengenai pelaku, apa masih belum bisa dipastikan identitasnya?" tanya Haizaki pada Imayoshi yang sedang menyetir.

"Aku sudah meminta rekaman dari restoran tersebut dan Susa sudah menyelidikinya. Menurutnya, si pelaku sudah mengetahui letak pasti kamera tersebut, sehingga kita hanya bisa mendapatkan gambarnya saat pelaku berada di tangga." Jelasnya.

"Lalu, saksi?"

Imayoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saksi yang kita punya hanya gadis yang tidak sengaja menemukan korban. Karena saat itu hari libur, pengunjung yang membawa anak kecil sangat banyak. Jadi tidak ada yang menyadari sesuatu yang aneh."

Ketiganya terdiam.

Penyesalan selalu datang belakang bukan?

Andai saat menghilangnya Haruka mereka semua langsung cepat menyelidiki. Andai saat itu mereka tidak terlalu meremehkan laporan dari ibu Haruka. Pasti mereka bisa mencegah jatuhnya korban.

Sang kapten mengangguk mengerti. "Kita harus cepat, sebelum pelaku melakukan aksinya kembali."

**xxxxx**

Berkeliling menggunakan sepeda dicuaca yang panas cukup melelahkan bagi Aomine. Apalagi dia berkeliling tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Seharusnya pencariannya akan lebih mudah kalau Kuroko mau membantu. Tapi Kuroko sedang ada kerjaan katanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya kalau begini?" gumam Aomine pasrah.

Diapun duduk sementara untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, sekaligus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Andaikan saat ini dia sedang berada dalam kelompoknya pasti akan mudah.

Merasa bosan, dia mengambil handphone _flip_ nya. Mengetikan sesuatu.

_**To : Tetsu**_

_**Oi, Tetsu! Menurutmu, kalau seseorang mau melakukan kejahatan, dia akan melakukannya dimana?**_

Belum sempat Aomine menutup handphone nya, sebuah pesan diterimanya. _'Cepet banget.'_

_**From : Tetsu**_

_**Aku bukan penjahat, Aomine-kun. Aku tidak tau.**_

Aomine menjambak surai birunya frustasi.

_**To : Tetsu**_

_**Aku tau kau bukan penjahat! Setidaknya berikan ku sebuah petunjuk.**_

Beberapa detik terlewat. Pesan kembali diterimanya.

_**From : Tetsu**_

_**Kalau aku jadi penculiknya, pasti akan ku lakukan di tempat yang jarang ada orangnya. Mungkin di rumah kosong. Hmm, atau di tempat yang tidak mencolok, supaya aku bebas melakukan …**_

Perkataan Kuroko ada benarnya juga. Kenapa dia tidak kepikiran hal itu? Ah, mungkin dia terlalu lelah.

_**To : Tetsu**_

_**Kau menyeramkan Tetsu. But, thanks.**_

Tapi walaupun mendapatkan petunjuk seperti itu, dia tetap kesulitan untuk mencarinya. Dia harus tau pasti, daerah mana saja yang memliki tempat seperti itu. Setidaknya dia harus mempersempit pencarian agar lebih mudah.

Seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah, datang menghampiri Aomine. Gadis itu penasaran karena melihat wajah Aomine yang begitu kusut dan suram. "Paman, kok mukanya jelek begitu?"

Merasa ada yang berbicara padanya, Aomine kaget dan bola matanya menangkap sosok gadis kecil bersurai coklat pendek. _'Paman?Aku masih muda tau.' _Rutuknya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang bingung." Jawab Aomine seadanya.

"Bingung kenapa, Paman? Kali aja aku bisa bantu. Kata ibuku, kalau ada orang yang kesusahan itu harus dibantu." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

Kalau dari penglihatan Aomine, sepertinya gadis ini berumur lima atau enam tahun.

"Oh begitu ya? Paman lagi bingung mencari tempat." Jawab Aomine agak kaku. Entah kenapa memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan kata 'Paman' jadi aneh.

"Tempat? Tenang aja, pasti aku bantu. Aku kan suka main disini jadi pasti tau." Senyuman di wajah gadis itu melebar.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu, kamu tau dimana tempat yang sepi? Ah, maksud Paman seperti rumah kosong yang jarang di pakai orang atau tempat yang jarang dilewati?" Tanya Aomine ragu.

Gadis kecil itu tampak berpikir. Mungkin Aomine terlalu berharap banyak dengan gadis ini. "Kalau kamu tidak tau, tidak apa-apa." Sahut Aomine.

"Enggak, aku mau membantu Paman. Tunggu sebentar, aku kayaknya tau." Jawab Gadis itu cepat.

Aomine tersenyum tipis.

"Aha! Aku tau. Tapi aku taunya cuma satu tempat, Paman. Ada apartemen yang udah lamaaaa banget enggak dipakai. Apartemen itu juga udah gak dikunjungin orang. Tapi, tempat itu udah gak boleh dimasukin lagi Paman." Jelasnya.

Aomine langsung terpana dengan pengetahuan dari gadis kecil itu. "Dimana?" tanya Aomine antusias.

"Hmm, kalau dari sini Paman lurus aja. Kalau ada pertigaan, baru belok kanan. Terus kemana lagi ya?" Gadis kecil itu berpikir keras. "Oh iya, Paman jalannya liat ke arah kanan aja, pasti nanti ketemu gang kecil. Abis itu masuk gang, ikutin jalan aja, nanti paman ketemu apartemen yang udah gak kepakai itu deh."

Aomine merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah peluit sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Ambil ini." Aomine menyerahkan peluit hitamnya. "Kalau ada orang aneh yang mengajakmu bicara, tiup ini keras-keras."

Gadis kecil itu menerimanya dengan senang. "Terima kasih, Paman. Ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?"

Aomine menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya Paman. Dadah!" Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya.

Sembari melambaikan tangan Aomine tersenyum. Kalau kita mau berusaha, pasti ada saja bantuan yang akan datang. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Aomine. Gadis kecil itu seperti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Semoga saja tempat yang ditunjukan gadis itu benar.

**xxxxx**

Aomine memandang horror apartemen yang ada di hadapannya. Keadaannya lebih pantas dibilang rumah hantu dibandingkan apartemen. Aomine jadi parno sandiri kalau bersangkutan dengan hantu. Apa dia menelepon Kuroko saja, untuk menemaninya? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kuroko pasti akan mentertawainya.

Dilihat dari keadaannya, tempat ini memang pantas untuk melakukan kejahatan. Jarang dilewati orang dan juga tempatnya yang tidak strategis. Untung dia menggunakan sepeda. Jadi tidak terlalu capek masuk ke gang nya.

GLUP

"Kalau siang hari, pasti tidak akan ada hantu Aomine!" yakinnya pada diri sendiri.

Diapun memasuki apartemen tersebut, berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang terlihat mencolok.

'_Aku heran tempat ini sudah berapa tahun tidak ditempati. Berantakan sekali.'_

Tibalah dia di basemant yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Saat Aomine memasukinya, keadaannya lumayan gelap sehingga dia membutuhkan penerangan tambahan.

Cahaya dari handphone pun dia gunakan sebagai penerangan. Basemant tersebut cukup berantakan. Sebuah lemari yang berdiri kokoh di ujung ruangan, berhasil menarik perhatian polisi muda tersebut. Dan tanpa Aomine sadari, seseorang sedang mengamatinya.

'_Lemari ini terlihat aneh.' _Aomine menghampiri lemari itu.

Belum sempat membuka lemari, sebuah siluet bayangan seseorang mendekati Aomine. Ketika seseorang itu hendak menyerang Aomine, dengan cepat Aomine melindungi dirinya.

BUGH

Sekilas, tapi dia bisa melihat kalau orang itu mempunyai sorot mata yang tajam. "Siapa?" tanyanya. Andai saat itu Aomine bisa melihat wajah orang itu jelas, pasti dia dapat melihat seringai yang menyeramkan.

Aomine berusaha melakukan penyerangan sebisa mungkin karena penerangan yang kurang cukup. Namun sayang, seseorang itu berhasil kabur setelah meninju perut Aomine.

'_Sial!'_

Tidak tinggal diam Aomine mengejar orang itu keluar dari apartemen. Penglihatannya mulai jelas dan Aomine langsung tau kalau orang itu adalah seorang lelaki. Tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena mengenakan topi dan tertutup oleh hodie jaketnya.

Pengejaran berlangsung hingga mereka berdua keluar gang. Disitu Aomine tersandung hingga sepatu di kaki kanannya terlepas. Namun dia tidak mempedulikannya, dan melanjutkan mengejar lelaki itu.

**xxxxx**

Haizaki berhasil menemukan apartemen yang diduga sebagai tempat pelaku melakukan aksi penculikannya. Para polisi lainnya langsung berdatangan ke tempat kejadian setelah mendapatkan laporan dari kelompok Haizaki.

Barang bukti milik korbanpun ditemukan di dalam lemari basemant dan sedang diteliti oleh pihak penyelidik.

"Kenapa pelaku meninggalkan barang-barang korban di tempat seperti ini?" Gumam Hyuuga.

"Mungkin saja pelaku sengaja melakukan itu untuk mengelabui kita. Dia melakukan aksinya secara terpisah." Balas Imayoshi memperhatikan apartemen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Pelaku melakukan aksinya secara terpisah agar kita percaya kalau dia berada disekitar sini. Kalau menurut analisa ku, setelah korban diculik, pelaku akan meninggalkan barang-barang korban yang tidak perlu dan melakukan aksinya di tempat yang berbeda." Jelas Imayoshi sembari membersihkan kacamatanya.

Haizaki berpikir sebentar mencerna kalimat Imayoshi barusan. _'Kalau ini jebakan, berarti…'_

"Berarti kita sudah masuk ke dalam permainan pelaku." Ucap Haizaki tiba-tiba.

"Permainan?" tanya opsir lainnya.

"Mungkin saja pola segitiga yang kita temukan itu juga jebakan, agar kita percaya pelaku melakukan aksinya di dalam wilayah pola segitiga tersebut." Balas Haizaki.

"Berarti selama ini kita sudah terjebak?"

"Hmm..Tidak juga. Aku rasa pelaku memang sengaja menuntun kita untuk menemukannya." Haizaki tersenyum tipis. "Dia menantang kita untuk bermain _petak umpat_." Lanjutnya.

"Cih, sok sekali dia. Lihat saja nanti kalau sudah ditemukan." Sahut Hyuuga kesal.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti, setelah Aomine datang dengan keadaan yang sedikit kacau. Pakaian yang sedikit kotor serta sepatunya yang hilang sebelah.

"Kau?! Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Aomine kaget, menunjuk Haizaki.

"Dia menemukan tempat ini, Aomine. Hebat bukan?" Sahut Hyuuga melirik Haizaki.

"Dia? Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Yang menemukan tempat ini adalah aku dan bukan dia." Jelas Aomine kesal sembari menghampiri kerumunan temannya.

Sebenarnya Aomine cukup kaget saat dirinya kembali ke apartemen lama itu, tentunya setelah gagal menangkap lelaki yang menyerangnya. Dirinya terkejut saat rekan-rekannya berkumpul dan sudah memasangi _police line _mulai dari depan gang.

Haizaki memandang Aomine, tersenyum meledek. "Lalu kenapa kau baru muncul?"

"Aku baru saja mengejar seseorang. Dia menyerangku saat ada di basemant." Jelas Aomine.

Haizaki tersentak.

"Pokoknya yang pertama kali menemukan tempat ini adalah aku." Tambahnya.

"Haizaki yang menemukan pertama kali, Aomine. Mungkin kau, tapi yang menemukan buktinya adalah Haizaki." Sahut kapten tiba-tiba, menghampiri mereka.

"Lagi pula, tau dari mana kau lokasi ini?" lanjut sang kapten

"Jangan bilang kau menodong Sakurai, minta informasi yang dia pegang?" tanya Haizaki.

Aomine mendengus kesal. "Ti-tidak seperti itu! Aku menemukan tempat ini dengan cara ku sendiri." _Walaupun aku memang meminta file dari Sakurai_. Batinnya.

"Ternyata kau lumayan juga." Ejek Haizaki.

"Cih! Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli apa katamu."

Aomine sangat membenci Haizaki. Entah kenapa Haizaki selalu terlihat bagus di mata rekan-rekannya. Bahkan kaptennya sendiri juga mengakui. Aomine tidak iri ataupun cemburu. Tapi dia tidak suka dengan sifatnya Haizaki yang selalu meremehkan dirinya. Hal tersebut membuatnya terlihat bodoh di hadapan rekan-rekannya.

KRINNG KRIINNG

Handphone sang kapten berdering, bertepatan dengan pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Aomine.

_**From : Sakurai Ryo**_

_**Aomine-san, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor. Ada saksi mata yang berhasil lolos dari pelaku penculikan. Sekarang dia berada di kantor dan akan memberikan keterangan.**_

Aomine langsung menutuphandphone flipnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia meminjam sepeda motor salah satu opsir –meninggalkan sepedanya- untuk bergegas pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, dia mengambil salah satu barang bukti tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di salah satu ruangan di kantor polisi, seorang gadis kecil dan ibunya tengah duduk, ditemani beberapa polisi. Gadis kecil itu hampir saja menjadi korban penculikan kalau dirinya tidak langsung berlari menemui polisi yang kebetulan sedang bertugas.

Aomine dan yang lainnya yang baru saja tiba di kantor polisi, langsung menghampiri sang gadis untuk mendengarkan kronologisnya.

"Nah Lisa, paman akan bertanya pada mu beberapa hal. Kamu tidak usah takut ya. Ceritakan saja apa adanya, mengerti?" ucap salah satu petugas dengan lembut.

Gadis bernama Lisa itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Saat kamu ingin diculik, apakah kamu bisa melihat wajahnya?" tanya seorang petugas.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak melihat sesuatu yang menarik dari penculik itu.?"

Gadis itu kembali menggeleng.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Dia bilang, dia butuh bantuan karena anjingnya sedang sakit. Dia meminta ku untuk melihatnya. Anjingnya ada di dalam mobil." Jelas gadis kecil itu ragu-ragu. Sang ibu yang berada di sampingnya mengelus punggung sang anak lembut.

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya salah satu petugas lagi.

"Aku enggak masuk ke dalam mobil, soalnya anjing itu aneh. Anjingnya beku ketika aku pegang." Jelas sang gadis.

"Beku?"

"Iya, s-sepertinya anjing itu sudah mati. A-aku takut melihatnya." Suara gadis kecil itu mulai bergetar, mengingat kejadian buruknya.

Melihat sang korban yang mulai mengalami trauma, polisi menghentikan kegiatannya. "Baiklah itu cukup."

Aomine yang mendengar penuturan korban, bingung dengan motif sang pelaku. Sebenarnya apa motif dia menculik anak-anak dan membunuhnya? Aomine berfikir sebentar. Sepertinya tadi ada yang aneh _'Anjingnya membeku?'_

**xxxxx**

Malam harinya Aomine kembali ke apartemen dalam keadaan kaget.

"K-Kagami? Makanan ini semuanya kau beli dimana?" tanya Aomine melihat meja makannya penuh makanan asing.

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak membelinya, aku yang memasaknya."

Aomine diam.

"Habisnya saat aku mau mengambil es batu di kulkas, aku melihat bahan-bahan makanan yang hampir busuk. Daripada kebuang sia-sia, mending aku buatkan k-kau makanan." Jelas Kagami agak malu.

Aomine terpana. Kebetulan sekali perutnya belum diisi karena sibuk mengurusi kasus. "Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar. Ini sangat luar biasa Kagami!"

Kagami kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan, Kagami tidak pernah mendengar dirinya dipuji. Yang Kagami ingat adalah ejekan dan hinaan yang selalu diberikan kepadanya.

"J-jangan berlebihan, itu biasa. Makanlah. Kau kan lapar."

"Oke!" Dihampirinya meja makan itu. "Oh ya, kau sudah makan?" tanya Aomine.

Sebenarnya Kagami sengaja belum makan menunggu Aomine pulang. "B-belum, tenang saja tapi tadi aku sudah makan."

Aomine tersenyum iseng. "Sudahlah ayo makan bersama. Kan tidak mungkin aku menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini."

Awalnya Kagami ragu, tapi tidak buruk juga makan bersama polisi muda ini. Lagipula dia sudah lama tidak makan bersama orang lain. "Baiklah, kupikir tidak buruk juga makan bersama mu."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan tidak buruk juga?" dengus Aomine kesal.

Merekapun makan malam bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Setidaknya dengan begini hubungan mereka tidak terlalu canggung lagi.

"B-bagaimana?" tanya Kagami agak takut mengecewakan.

Aomine masih mengunyah makanan, terdiam saking menikmati rasanya.

"Aomine?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Enaak! Ini sangat enak, Kagami. Bagaimana kau bisa masak seenak ini sedangkan kau itu seorang lelaki?" tanya Aomine yang kembali memasukan makanan lainnya ke dalam mulut.

"Yaa, karena aku tinggal sendiri jadinya aku sering belajar memasak. Dan kenapa kalau aku lelaki?! Zaman sekarang itu lelaki lebih baik memasaknya daripada perempuan tau." Gerutu Kagami.

"Ya ya, terserah apa katamu. Tapi ini benar-benar enak."

Walaupun Kagami memandang kesal Aomine, namun di hatinya cukup senang. Melihat Aomine yang memakan masakannya dengan lahap, membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Aomine yang menyadari senyuman Kagami, pura-pura tidak tau. Dia dengan enaknya mengisi perutnya yang kosong itu. Walaupun di hatinya dia juga ikutan senang melihat pemuda itu sudah mulai terbuka kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai semuanya, Aomine dan Kagami berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Katamu kau bisa melihat masa lalu kan?" tanya Aomine. Kagami mengangguk.

"Karena itu aku sudah membawa barang milik korban. Sekarang kau bisa membantu ku?" Aomine meletakan sweater pink di atas meja.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha _melihatnya_. Karena kenangan itu akan memudar tapi akan ada yang diingat. Oh ya, aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan kemampuan ku sampai saat ini. Jadi jika aku sudah tidak terkendali, tolong ambil sweater itu dan lepaskan dari tanganku." Jelas Kagami, lalu mengambil sweater pink itu.

'_Tidak terkendali?'_

Tiba-tiba saja, perasaan Aomine menjadi khawatir.

Kagami menggenggam sweater itu. Pikirannya mulai dia pusatkan kepada benda yang dia pegang. Beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya berubah kosong. Aomine yang melihat hanya was-was dan menunggu.

_**[Kagami melihat seorang gadis kecil yang dia tau bernama Haruka, sang korban.]**_

_**[Seringai menakutkan terlihat jelas, tapi Kagami tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang yang menyeringai itu.]**_

_**[Kilatan kamera dari **_**handphone**_**. Lelaki itu tertawa puas sambil memfoto Haruka.]**_

_**[Haruka yang terkurung di dalam penjara yang berisi bola kecil berwarna warni. Tergeletak tidak berdaya.]**_

Darah segar mengalir dari hidung Kagami. Aomine tersentak kaget.

_**[Kagami kembali mendengar tawa lelaki itu.]**_

_**[Ada beberapa anjing yang Kagami lihat, terkurung di dalam kandang. Tapi dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat karena memudar.]**_

_**[Rak buku yang tertata rapi dan almamater yang di kantongnya bergambar anak kecil yang bergandengan.]**_

Kagami mulai tidak terkendali, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Darah terus mengalir dari hidungnya. Aomine mulai panik.

"Kagami? Oi, Kagami?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kagami?" panggil Aomine memastikan.

"…."

"_Shit!_"

Aomine langsung bergegas melepaskan sweater itu dari tangan Kagami. Cukup sulit karena Kagami menggenggam nya dengan sangat erat. "Kagami! Lepaskan sweaternya!"

Sweater pink itu terlepas, Aomine melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kagami kembali sadar. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Napasnya tidak teratur.

"Kertas..." gumam Kagami.

"Iya?"

"Ambilkan aku kertas dan pensil, Aomine." Sahut Kagami.

Aomine langsung mengambil kedua benda yang disebutkan oleh Kagami. Pemuda itu dengan segera menumpahkan penglihatannya ke dalam kertas. Tetesan darah menodai kertas tersebut, karena Kagami secara spontan menggambar tanpa mempedulikan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Aomine yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa terdiam sementara.

'_Jadi maksud mu tidak terkendali, seperti itu? Cih, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri tidak langsung.'_ Umpat Aomine dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kau elap dulu darahmu itu. Kertasnya jadi kotor kan." Aomine memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Kagami acuh, walaupun sebenarnya dia khawatir.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kagami tersentak, sembari mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Beberapa menit terlewati. Aomine masih setia menemani Kagami yang melukiskan penglihatannya di sebuah kertas.

Kandang anjing.

Penjara yang berisi bola warna warni.

Almamater dengan symbol dua orang anak kecil.

Gambar selesai. Kagami menyerahkan gambarnya pada Aomine.

"Bola warna warni seperti ini, biasanya ada di tempat penitipan anak bukan?" tanya Aomine memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin saja." Jawab Kagami singkat. Tangan kanannya sibuk memijat palanya yang mulai pusing.

Aomine menatap Kagami penuh arti. "Kau sakit?"

Tangan kirinya yang bebas di lambaikan di depan Aomine. "Tidak, tidak. Ini hanya efek dari kemampuan ku. Setelah melihat kenangan yang seperti itu, biasanya pikiran dan ingatan ku akan terganggu. Kadang aku tidak bisa membedakan, mana ingatan ku yang asli dan mana ingatan yang ku sentuh." Paparnya.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa merasakan sesuatu? Ah, maksud ku, apa kau bisa merasakan emosi dari pemiliknya juga?" Aomine semakin penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran saja." Balas Aomine.

Kagami menghela napasnya. "Aku bisa dan itu sangat sangat mengganggu ku. Terkadang emosi nya itu bisa merubah _mood_ ku menjadi buruk kau tau."

"Berarti kau bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Haruka?"

Kagami memandang Aomine tajam. "Sebaiknya kau tidak usah tau. Dan berhentilah memberikan ku pertanyaan."

Aomine tersentak kaget. Apa yang dikatakan Kagami benar, sebaiknya dia tidak bertanya seperti itu. Pasti Kagami sedang menutupi perasaanya yang tengah kacau itu. Entah apa yang dirasakan pemuda _crimson_ itu, pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku sudah cukup terbantu dengan itu semua." Aomine mengelus surai merah Kagami lembut sebelum meninggalkannya.

'_Lagi-lagi sok keren.'_

**xxxxx**

Keesokan harinya Aomine meminta teman-temannya untuk berkumpul. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk yang diberikan Kagami, Aomine tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Yaa, tentu saja dia tidak akan membongkar kalau Kagami yang telah memberitahukannya.

Bekerja secara kelompok lebih baik dari sendiri bukan? Kali ini Aomine mencoba untuk tidak egois. Dia berharap dengan begini, kepolisian akan mendapatkan pelakunya lebih cepat dan tidak akan ada lagi korban yang berjatuhan.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau memanggil kami Aomine?" Tanya sang kapten. Sedangkan yang lainnya menatap Aomine.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku mengambil salah satu barang bukti." Ucap Aomine memulai yang langsung dibalas kesal oleh Susa.

"Hah? Pantas saja kemarin aku merasa ada yang hilang dari TKP. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku terlebih dulu, _Aho_? Jadinya kan aku tidak berkeliling TKP seperti orang bodoh." Dengus Susa.

"Maaf, maaf." Jawab Aomine malas. "Tapi karena itu aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk." Senyuman terlukis di wajah Aomine.

"Petunjuk?" tanya Imayoshi.

Aomine mengangguk. "Ketika aku mengecek sweater itu di laboratorium, aku menemukan zat polikarbonat di dalamnya." Ucapnya tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Bukankah zat itu yang biasanya terdapat dalam botol minuman atau bola mainan yang ada di kolam bola Aomine-san?" tanya Sakurai.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Haizaki menatap Aomine menyelidik.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau korban di sekap di tempat bermain anak? Karena kemungkinan lainnya tidak tepat dan yang mendekati hanya kolam bola?" Tanya Haizaki.

"Lebih tepatnya kita harus memeriksa tempat yang memiliki kolam bola. Tidak hanya tempat bermain anak. Untungnya tempat yang menyediakan kolam bola sangat jarang." Jawab Aomine tidak langsung _to the point_. Dia harus berhati-hati agar teman-temannya tidak curiga.

"Aku rasa pencarian ini tidak akan semudah itu." Balas Haizaki. Aomine memicing tidak suka.

"Setidaknya kita sudah mempersempit kembali pencarian." Sahut Aomine.

"Kau yakin dengan itu semua?" tanya sang kapten.

"Hmm, aku tidak bisa bilang kalau presentase pencarian ini bakal seratus persen, tapi aku menjamin kita bisa mencari petunjuk dari itu semua." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah ya, kita juga harus memeriksa handphone pelaku. Aku pikir pelaku juga mempunyai hobi aneh. Dia akan memfoto koban-korbannya."

"Tau dari mana?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Kemarin aku mencarinya di internet, kebanyakan orang seperti _itu_ suka mengabadikan korban-korbannya yang tersiksa." Jawab Aomine bohong.

Haizaki tampak berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu."

Semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Haizaki. "Menurut korban kemarin, pelaku menggunakan seekor anjing yang telah dibekukan. Apa ada kemungkinan pelaku seorang dokter hewan atau sejenisnya?"

Imayoshi tengah berpikir sebentar. "Bisa iya dan bisa juga tidak. Kita masih kurang informasi untuk itu. Ada kemungkinan pelaku hanya orang biasa yang kebetulan menemukan anjing yang sudah sekarat lalu di bekukan dan ditambah suntikan formalin." Jelas Imayoshi.

Semuannya mengangguk. Apa yang dikatakan Imayoshi ada benarnya juga.

Selagi anak buahnya sibuk berdebat, sang kapten tengah menganalisis semua petunjuk yang telah di berikan anak buahnya.

"Kesimpulannya, kita akan melakukan pencarian di tempat-tempat yang kemungkinan memiliki beberapa hewan dan kolam bola. Dengan begini kita bisa lebih mempersempit pencarian." Jelas sang kapten. "Kalau begitu kita mulai lagi pencariannya."

**xxxxx**

Investigasi di mulai. Semuanya bekerja keras dan menaruh harapan besar agar kasus penculikan ini cepat berakhir. Satu persatu tempat penitipan anak, toko hewan ataupun yang memiliki kriteria sama, mereka datangi.

Aomine kembali meminta tolong kepada Kuroko dan untungnya Kuroko menyetujuinya tanpa harus beradu mulut terlebih dulu.

"Tetsu, kau kan bekerja di TK. Apa ada TK yang memiliki kolam bola?" tanya Aomine sembari mengendarai mobil Kuroko. Kini gantian Aomine yang mengendarainya.

"Ada namun tidak semua. Tapi mendengar apa yang kau ceritakan tadi, pelaku tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya di TK, Aomine-kun." Balas Kuroko.

"Aku tau." Ucap Aomine malas. "Hanya memastikan."

Aomine dan Kuroko beberapa kali mengunjungi beberapa tempat namun nihil, sedangkan hari sudah mulai malam. Baik Aomine maupun kepolisian sama-sama tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Kuroko mulai lelah namun Aomine tidak. Dia tetap percaya dengan apa yang Kagami katakan, hanya dia tidak tau tempat pastinya.

Mereka berdua masih menyusuri jalan. Di dalam perjalanan bolamata Kuroko melihat sesuatu yang ciri-cirinya hampir sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Aomine, kolam bola. Namun tidak ada hewannya.

"Aomine-kun rumah itu sepertinya mencurigakan." Sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk rumah yang berada di seberang jalan.

Aomine setuju dengan pendapat Kuroko. Di seberang jalan ada rumah makan yang menyediakan kolam bola.

Tanpa pikir lama, Aomine turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Kuroko.

Dia langsung masuk ke dalam, tidak mempedulikan pelanggan yang sedang memandangnya kaget.

"Polisi. Bisa aku bertemu dengan pemilik rumah makan ini?" tanya Aomine kepada salah satu petugas sambil menunjukan kartu identitasnya. Pelayan yang ketakutan hanya mengangguk dan mengantar Aomine menemui sang pemilik yang berada di halaman belakang.

"D-dia pemilik toko ini. Aku permisi kalau begitu."

Aomine memandang pria paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya menyelidik. Penampilannya tidak nyentrik dan terlihat belum begitu tua. Sedangkan pria yang didatangi Aomine tiba-tiba memandang takut Aomine.

"K-kalian siapa?" tanyanya panik.

"Aku polisi. Boleh aku melihat handphone mu Pak?" sahut Aomine tanpa basa-basi.

Pria itu terlihat ketakutan dan berusaha menghindari Aomine dan Kuroko. "A-aku tidak punya handphone."

Melihat gerak-gerik pria itu semakin membuat Aomine penasaran. "Aku tidak percaya, di zaman seperti ini sudah tidak ada orang yang tidak punya handphone." Sindir Aomine.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" selidik Aomine.

Bolamata pria itu melebar. Kuroko bisa melihat jelas kalau pria ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Maaf, tapi kami hanya ingin memeriksanya saja. Kalau kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu pasti kau boleh meminjamkannya pada kami bukan?" tanya Kuroko.

Merasa tersudut, pria itu menendang Aomine dan berusaha kabur.

GREP

"Kau tidak bisa kabur semudah itu." Aomine menangkap pria itu dan menyuruh Kuroko menahan kedua tangannya. "Tetsu! Kau pegang kedua tangannya. Aku akan memeriksa handphone nya."

Kuroko mengangguk dan menahan kedua tangan pria itu. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya pelan.

Aomine merogoh celana pria itu namun nihil. Diapun langsung merogoh kantung jaket yang dikenakan pria itu. Tada! Dia mendapatkan handphone nya.

"Jangan! Jangan liat handphone ku!" teriak pria itu.

Aomine tentu saja tidak mendengarkannya. Dengan beringas dia mengotak atik galeri foto pria tersebut.

"Aku mohon, jangan buka fotonya!" teriak pria itu lagi.

'_Dimana? Dimana fotonya?'_ batin Aomine frustasi.

Dia tidak menemukan foto yang bersangkutan dengan anak kecil melainkan foto wanita dewasa semua yang ada di handphone tersebut.

Aomine mencengkram kerah jaket pria itu. "Katakan padaku apa kau suka menyimpan foto anak kecil?"

Pria itu ketakutan. "T-tidak! Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya tertarik dengan wanita, karena itu a-aku takut kau menggeledah handphone ku dan menemukan foto itu. Aku mohon jangan penjarakan aku! Aku tidak akan menyimpan foto mesum lagi, Aku janji!" mohon pria itu.

Kuroko langsung melepaskan pria itu dan Aomine menyerahkan handphone nya. Jadi dia ketakutan, gara-gara takut ketawan menyimpan foto mesum?

Aomine lemas seketika. Lagi-lagi dia gagal.

Karena hari sudah malam, Aomine dan Kuroko menghentikan pencariannya. Dalam perjalanan Kuroko-lah yang gantian mengemudi. Dia takut kalau Aomine yang mengemudikannya akan celaka mereka.

"Aomine-kun?" ucap Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau pernah dengar kalimat seperti ini? _Apa yang kita cari biasanya ada di dekat kita_?"

"Hmm? Maksudmu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Terkadang apa yang kita cari itu tidak selalu jauh dari diri kita. Mungkin karena kita terlalu gegabah atau tidak sabaran, kita tidak menyadari apa yang kita cari itu ada di dekat kita. Ah! Atau mungkin sesuatu yang kita lihat itu belum tentu benar. Ada kalanya sesuatu yang kita lihat menyimpan sesuatu yang lain." Jelas Kuroko.

Aomine cukup lelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kuroko yang menurutnya rumit itu. Mungkin karena hari sudah malam. "Hmm, mungkin saja." Gumamnya.

**xxxxx**

Di tempat lain.

Sebuah mobil yang terparkir diam di pinggir jalan, tiba-tiba menyala ketika seorang gadis kecil melintas. Gadis kecil itu adalah gadis yang tadi membantu Aomine. Dia baru saja pulang dari supermarket membelikan makan dan minum untuk sang ayah.

Mobil tersebut berjalan pelan hingga menghampiri sang gadis yang berada di lajur kiri. Gadis kecil yang bernama Aida Riko itu langsung berhenti, ketika pintu mobil itu terbuka.

"Anak manis, mau bantu Paman tidak?" ucap seseorang di balik mobil itu. Riko tidak bisa melihatnya, karena lelaki itu berada di sebelah kanan. Pasalnya orang itu tidak menyalakan lampu mobilnya padahal hari sudah malam.

Riko yang bingung hanya mengangguk. "Bantu apa Paman?"

"Hewan peliharaan Paman sakit, tapi Paman tidak tau dia sakit apa. Maukah kamu memeriksanya?" tanya orang itu. Riko bisa melihat anjing yang tengah tertidur di bangku kiri depan. Entah kenapa perasaan Riko tidak enak.

"Tidak usah ragu, kamu boleh menyentuhnya kok."

Dengan perlahan Riko menyentuh anjing yang tengah tertidur itu. Sensasi dingin langsung menyerang tubuhnya. "Paman, kok anjingnya dingin?"

Dibalik gelapnya malam, lelaki itu menyeringai. "Benarkah? coba kamu masuk ke dalam, lalu periksa lagi."

Riko ragu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Menurutnya anjing itu sangat aneh, dingin dan keras. Tapi dia ingin sekali membantu paman itu.

"Ayo masuk." Ajaknya.

Ketika kaki kanannya baru memasuki mobil, lelaki itu langsung menarik paksa Riko. "Paman! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Riko berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Untung saja dia tidak langsung masuk, sehingga dia dapat melepaskan diri.

Riko langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku."

Lelaki itu turun dari mobilnya mengikuti Riko. Riko sangat ketakutan. Diapun mencoba bersembunyi di samping tempat sampah yang berada di pinggir jalan.

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Tapi karena suasana yang sepi, langkah sepatunya masih saja terdengar. Riko dapat merasakan kalau langkah itu semakin mendekat. Dan benar saja, dia bisa melihat kalau lelaki itu baru saja melewati dirinya yang tertutupi tempat sampah.

Dia merogoh sebuah peluit berwarna hitam pemberian Aomine untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Merasa lelaki itu telah pergi, Riko langsung bangkit dan hendak pergi. Namun, badannya menyenggol tempat sampah sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik.

Lelaki itu membalikan badannya menatap Riko yang tidak jauh. _'Ku temukan.'_

Riko langsung berlari kencang meniup peluitnya. Belanjaannya yang jatuh tidak dia pedulikan. Dirinya kini sangat ketakutan. Dikejar oleh penculik _psycho_ yang mungkin akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

'_Ayah…Ayah…Ayah'_

Hanya kata itulah yang dapat dia pikirkan. Peluit pemberian Aomine masih ditiupnya, berharap ada yang mendengar. Riko tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Dia terus berlari sampai merasa dirinya aman.

Riko berhenti di sebuah gang, mengatur napasnya. Syukurlah lelaki itu sudah tidak mengejarnya.

Namun suara tawa langsung membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Nah, anak manis. Ayo ikut paman. Hahaha…" tawa lelaki itu begitu menyeramkan di telinga Riko. Air mata mengalir dari sepasang bola matanya. Peluit masih ditiupkan.

PRIIITT PRRIIITT

"Hahaha! Tidak akan ada yang mendengar suara peluit mu itu, anak manis." Lelaki itu tertawa senang sembari memfoto Riko menggunakan handphonenya. Memfoto Riko yang ketakutan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi laki-laki itu.

"Jangan takut. Ayo kita bermain." Riko terus saja meniupkan peluitnya hingga peluit itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, diikuti sosok Riko yang menghilang ditengah malam.

**xxxxx**

Keesokannya di kantor polisi.

Kejadian kemarin malam yang menimpa Aomine di rumah makan membuat kepolisian malu. Berita polisi salah tangkap menjadi buah bibir pagi hari di masyarakat.

"Hah, kau memalukan Aomine. Lain kali hati-hatilah dan jangan gegabah. Kau membuat malu kepolisian tau." Ucap Susa kesal.

Aomine mendengus kesal. Mau gimana lagi, diakan hanya mencoba untuk mencari pelaku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pencarian. Polisi masih mengerahkan anggotanya untuk mencari petunjuk di beberapa tempat. Dan sampai saat ini mereka masih belum menemukan apapun.

"Aomine-san, kamu dipanggil kapten ke ruangannya." Panggil Sakurai.

Dengan malas Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sang kapten. Belum sempat dia masuk ke ruangan sang kapten, bola matanya menangkap dua sosok pemuda seumurannya tengah diinterograsi oleh Imayoshi. Pemuda yang satu bersurai merah terang dengan warna mata yang senada. Sedangkan pemuda satunya lagi, bersurai hitam agak panjang, dengan alisnya yang tebal. Sepertinya Aomine tidak asing dengan almamater yang digunakan kedua pemuda itu.

Tanpa mempedulikannya, Aomine segera masuk ke dalam. Di dalam sana dia bisa melihat kalau Haizaki juga berada di ruangan itu.

"Aomine, kau bisa duduk disini." Ucap sang kapten tenang menyuruh Aomine duduk di sebalah Haizaki.

Polisi muda itu sekilas melirik Haizaki tidak suka. "Ada apa kau memanggil ku?"

"Kemarin aku menanyakan pihak laboratorium perihal kunjunganmu. Menurut mereka kau tidak pernah mengunjungi laboratorium, Aomine."

Aomine tersentak kaget.

"Dan setelah diperiksa, memang benar ada zat polikarbonat di pakaian korban. Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah mengunjung laboratorium?" tanya sang kapten.

"A-aku konsultasi dengan detective swasta." Jawab Aomine ragu.

Bolamata sang kapten menyipit memandang Aomine. "Kau yakin? Tapi menurut anak buah ku, akhir-akhir ini kau bertemu dengan seseorang dan orang itu kini tinggal di rumah mu."

BINGO! Aomine ketawan!

'_Bagaimana dia bisa tau?'_

"Kau memata-mataiku, kapten?" tanya Aomine mencoba tenang.

BRAK!

Haizaki menggebrak meja kesal tidak sabar dengan tingkah Aomine. "Bisakah kau berkata jujur Aomine! Kemarin malam gadis kecil kembali menghilang kau tau?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kapten menyerahkan selembar foto kepada Aomine. "Kemarin malam, korban yang bernama Aida Riko tidak kembali ke rumahnya setelah membelikan makanan untuk sang ayah. Korban di duga diculik. Dan di TKP hanya di temukan sebuah peluit hitam."

'_Tidak mungkin? Gadis ini kan? Dan peluit hitam itu?'_

"Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya sang kapten melihat wajah Aomine yang pucat.

Aomine mengangguk. "Dia yang membantu ku menemukan apartemen itu."

"Dan apa kau tau? Ibu Haruka Sigehiro ditemukan tewas bunuh diri. Korban diperkirakan meninggal karena stress berat kehilangan anaknya."

Pernyataan Kapten sukses membuat Aomine merasa bersalah. Aomine jadi ingat kembali janji yang diberikan kepada ibu Haruka itu.

"Aomine, aku mohon. Bisakah kau beri tau kami siapa yang membantu mu?" pinta sang kapten.

Kini Aomine dilanda kebingungan. Disatu sisi dia sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitaukan Kagami pada siapapun, tapi nasib Riko bagaimana? Dia sudah tidak mau melihat korban lain berjatuhan.

"Aomine?"

Apakah ada cara lain? Dia sangat tidak ingin membuat Kagami kecewa. Aomine tau Kagami sudah menaruh kepercayaan yang besar padanya.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku tau yang menemukan apartemen itu kau duluan. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat sepatu mu dan begitulah." Ucap Haizaki tiba-tiba.

Aomine langsung mencengkram kerah baju Haizaki. "Kau! Kenapa kau membohongiku?!"

Haizaki melepaskan cengkraman Aomine kasar. "Itu masa lalu. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting Aomine. Apa kau mau nyawa gadis itu menghilang? Apa kau mau orang tua korban yang lainnya bunuh diri?"

'_Cih!'_

**xxxxx**

Kagami merasa bosan berada di apartemen seharian. Rasanya seperti dia tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu.

'_Aomine lagi apa ya? Apa dia sudah menemukan pelakunya?'_

Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Kagami membayangkan Aomine yang tengah berusaha menemukan pelaku. _'Apa aku mengirimkan pesan ke dia saja?'_

Belum sempat Kagami membuka handphonenya, suara bel apartemen berbunyi nyaring di telinganya.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

"Aomine? Tumben sekali dia sudah pulang?" gumam Kagami.

Kagami meraih kenop pintu sebelum membukanya. "Iya tunggu sebentar. Tumben sekali kau sudah pu_Hmmphhh!"

Telapak tangan yang besar mengunci mulut Kagami untuk berbicara. Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakan, serasa ada tali yang mengikatnya. Dia langsung diseret kasar menuruni apartemen oleh orang-orang yang tidak Kagami kenal.

'_Siapa?'_

"Kau ikut kami dan jangan bertingkah macam-macam." Ucap orang aneh itu pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya dikhianati. Bahkan itu salah satu hal yang sering Kagami rasakan.

Tapi kini yang Kagami rasakan berbeda. Setelah lama menutup lukanya, kini luka tersebut kembali terbuka dan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tidak terbayangkan. Rasa sakit yang memaksamu untuk memaki, menyumpah serampah kepada orang itu, bahkan kau ingin sekali membunuhnya.

"Kagami?"

Pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya. Berani sekali dia!

"Kagami maafkan aku."

Aomine bisa melihat kemarahan dari mata Kagami. Bolamatanya tajam memandang dirinya. Sebenarnya Aomine cukup takut melihat pandangan itu.

Mereka berdua kini berada disatu ruangan yang hanya terdapat satu meja dan dua kursi serta lampu penerangan. Kagami bisa melihat ada dua kamera pengawas di ujung atas ruangan. Kaca gelap yang berada dekat pintu satu-satunya, Kagami yakini ada beberapa orang yang sedang menatapnya.

Kagami kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aomine.

"Dengar, aku tau kau marah padaku. Tapi aku mohon Kagami, tunjukan kemampuanmu. Bantu kami untuk menemukan pelaku. Ada gadis kecil yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan kita." Jelas Aomine.

"Apa peduliku?" ucap Kagami cepat. Aomine tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Kagami.

"Cih! Kau boleh memakiku atau membunuhku Kagami. Tapi aku mohon kali ini, tunjukan kemampuan mu."

Kapten dan Haizaki yang berada di luar ruangan melihat kejadian itu dari balik kaca. "Coba kau serahkan barang bukti itu Aomine." Perintah sang kapten melalui microfone.

Aomine dengan ragu memberikan Kagami sebuah pakaian. "Kagami, coba sentuhlah pakaian ini."

Ah! Kagami rasanya muak sekali. Dia pikir akhirnya dia bisa menemukan orang yang dia percaya. Nyatanya?

Tanpa pikir lama kedua tangan Kagami memegang baju itu. Badannya mulai bergetar dan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kagami!"

Aomine langsung melepaskan baju itu dan melempar asal dari tangan Kagami. "Kagami apa yang kau lihat? coba katakan."

Kagami mengusap darah dari hidungnya sebelum menatap Aomine. "Tidak ada. Aku tidak melihat apapun." Ucapnya.

"Kau bohong Kagami! Kau melihatnya kan?" bentak Aomine. _'Katakanlah Kagami, atau mereka akan menangkapmu.'_ Bisik Aomine.

Kagami tersenyum. "Apa maksud mu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Aomine menghentakan tangannya di meja keras. "Aku tidak berbohong! Dia mempunyai kemampuan psychometry! Aku yakin itu!" jelas Aomine menatap kamera pengawas.

"Aomine, itu cukup!" perintah sang kapten.

"Tapi, aku tidak berbohong. Dia tidak bersalah!"

Kini Aomine mengerti, kenapa Kagami tidak pernah mau melaporkan penglihatannya ke polisi. Ternyata memberi saran lebih mudah daripada melakukannya.

Aomine kembali menatap Kagami. "Kagami, aku tau kau ingin membantu gadis itu. Kau berbeda Kagami, kau memiliki kemampuan." Jelas Aomine tenang.

Kagami terdiam sesaat.

"Ya, aku memang beda. Karena aku ini monster. Ya aku ini monster!" bentak Kagami.

Aomine terdiam, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bukan kemauannya memaksa Kagami. Jika Aomine tidak membawa Kagami ke polisi, mereka akan menangkapnya atas tuduhan pembunuhan. _Hell!_ Mana mungkin Aomine membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Kagami, apa benar kau bisa melihat masa lalu?" kini suara kapten terdengar di ruangan itu melalui speaker.

"Tidak. Aku bukan paranormal. Jadi aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Aomine memandang Kagami kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa membantu Aomine menemukan bukti?" tanyanya lagi.

Kagami terdiam.

"Kagami?"

"Ha..Haha..Hahaha, kalian semua bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa membantu Aomine kalau bukan aku yang melakukannya!" jelas Kagami.

'_Kagami!'_

"Maksudmu?"

Dan didetik selanjutnya, jawaban Kagami benar-benar membuat Aomine marah serta membuat polisi menetapkan dia sebagai tersangka.

"Kalian tidak juga mengerti? Aku tau semua bukti dan tempat karena aku-lah yang membunuh anak-anak itu. Aku yang membunuhnya!" Seringai muncul di wajah Kagami.

Dan didetik itu juga. Polisi langsung menghempaskan tubuh Kagami ke lantai sebelum memborgol tangannya.

**Lanjut ke chapter berikutnya…**

* * *

**Balasan Riview**

**AoKagaKuroLover : Oke! Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih :D**

**KuroAmalia : Sudah! Sudah! Sudah! *ikutan ala demo* ini sudah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih riviewnya :)**

**Guest : Seneng deh baca riview kamu..hehe Awalnya aku berfikir kamu meriview untuk chp.3, ternyata setelah ku cek ulang kata 'item' itu ada di chp.2 ya? Terima kasih koreksinya :) Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan..**

**Dominic Stratford : Di warning aku udah kasih tau kalau ini sho-ai, jadi mungkin ada hint-hint tertentu aja :) AoKaga ya? Sebenernya Leavi juga suka, tapi rasanya untuk cerita ini bagusan sho-ai. Terima kasih riviewnya.**

**Syalala uyee : Wah, Leavi juga maunya gitu. Tapi sepertinya imajinasi belum nyampe..hehe terima kasih riviewnya :)**

**Kusen-kun : Tau gak aku seneng baca riview kamu :D hehe.. Leavi masih banyak salah kok, kata-katanya masih banyak yang belibet. Belum ahli dengan fanfic beginian.. Yap, Leavi mencoba untuk tidak berat sebelah, tapi terkadang untuk pengemasannya cukup sulit._. Anoo, riview kamu ada yang Leavi tidak mengerti tentang plot itu, maaf ya. Terima kasih riviewnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan :)**

**Scarletjacket : Aduh :3 makasih ya.. semoga tidak mengecewakan chapter ini..**

**Leavi mo ngucapin thank you yang sudah follow, fav, riview atau silent rider yang sudah membaca *bow***

**Maaf update lama (_ _)v**

**Chapternya kepanjangan ya? Maaf kalau jadinya aneh. Kalau bingung tentang segitaga terbalik, coba deh ambil kertas terus dibuat polanya pasti ketemu. Sepertinya fanfic ini bakal tamat satu atau dua atau beberapa chapter lagi. Cukup segini aja, Leavi ngetiknya ini malem-malem, mata udah kunang-kunang.. maaf kalo ada typo..hehe**

**Akhir kata, riview?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note :** Chapter 5 sudah update :) Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Maaf bila penjelasannya kurang bagus.

Tanda _**[…]**_ berarti penglihatan Kagami ketika menyentuh sesuatu.

* * *

**Psychometry**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo, sho-ai, ada OC lewat doang dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Kalian tidak juga mengerti? Aku tau semua bukti dan tempat, karena akulah yang membunuh anak-anak itu. Aku yang membunuhnya!" Kagami tersenyum licik. Seringai yang tidak pernah Aomine lihat, kini terlukis jelas di wajah pemuda itu.

Aomine terdiam. Butuh beberapa detik baginya, untuk menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagami.

"Cih, jangan bodoh Kagami! Aku tau kau tidak berbohong! Aku tau kau hanya mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Iyakan?!" bentak Aomine marah.

Sungguh Aomine tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kagami saat ini. Dia tau kalau pemuda itu marah padanya. Tapi kenapa dia harus mengaku sebagai pelakunya? Tidak mungkin kan Kagami membunuh anak-anak itu?

"Hahahaha! Aomine, ternyata kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya?"

Aomine menatap Kagami bingung.

"Jadi, selama ini kau percaya dengan cerita karangan ku itu? Kau percaya dengan kemampuan ku? Apa namanya? Ah! Psychometry itu ya?" tanya Kagami dengan seringainya.

Perkataan Kagami sukses membuat Aomine semakin marah. Tangannya terkepal kuat, menahan agar dirinya tidak melayangkan tinju ke wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu Kagami?" desis Aomine tajam.

Kagami tersenyum penuh arti pada Aomine. Bolamatanya memancarkan kesedihan sekaligus sinar kemarahan.

"Yang ku ceritakan padamu itu….."

Aomine sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi.

"…semuanya adalah bohong."

BUGH!

Pukulan telak menghantam wajah Kagami tanpa adanya perlindungan. Kagami jatuh dari kursinya dan tidak ada niatan untuk bangkit melakukan perlawanan.

"Jangan bodoh Kagami! Kau bilang kau yang membunuhnya?!" Aomine berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu cepat. Dengan kasar polisi muda itu menarik kerah bajunya, membuat jarak diantara mereka menipis. "Tatap mataku dan katakan yang sejujurnya?!" bisik Aomine datar penuh dengan intimidasi.

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab.

Tidak ada senyuman ataupun tatapan mengejek yang biasa Kagami lihat dari Aomine. Yang terlihat sekarang hanyalah amarah, kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Melihat hal itu membuat Kagami kembali menyeringai.

Sedangkan Aomine, dia mengharapkan pemuda itu mengakui kebohongannya. Munkin saja dia dan rekan-rekannya sengaja untuk mengerjainya, atau mungkin hari ini adalah April Mop? Ah ya, pasti sebentar lagi Kagami akan tertawa padanya dan mengatakan _'Kau tertipu Ahomine. Hari ini kan April Mop…Hahaha.' _Tapi semua itu sirna setelah dirinya kembali melihat seringai yang membuatnya muak itu. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali yang terlihat dari iris crimsonnya, membuat Aomine semakin yakin kalau Kagami sedang tidak main-main.

"Aku…membunuh…anak-anak…itu. Puas?" ucap Kagami enteng.

Kagami tersenyum santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kedua tangan Aomine terlepas begitu saja dari baju Kagami. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya lemas tidak dapat dia gerakan. Inikah yang dinamakan shock?

Aomine menatap Kagami yang masih tersenyum itu. _'Tolong jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Kagami.'_

Kapten yang sedari tadi diam mengamati, akhirnya bertindak.

"Aomine, cukup!" Perintahnya. "Kalian berdua, segera borgol tangan pemuda itu dan bawa ke ruangan lain."

Kedua petugas yang berjaga, masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memborgol tangan Kagami sebelum dibawanya keluar.

Bolamata Aomine mengikuti pergerakan pemuda itu dalam diam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ini semua nyata kan? Semua yang telah dia dan Kagami lakukan itu nyata kan?

'_Cih! Kagami. Jangan membuat ku bingung seperti ini.'_

**xxxxx**

Di dalam ruangan yang hanya ada kursi dan meja, Kagami terdiam merutuki kekesalannya pada Aomine. Kagami tidak tau apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Mengaku sebagai pelaku? Hah, itu adalah hal yang paling bodoh yang pernah dia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

'_Cih, jangan bodoh Kagami! Aku tau kau tidak berbohong! Aku tau kau hanya mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Iyakan?!'_

Perkataan Aomine tadi terngiang di kepalanya.

"Melarikan diri?" gumam Kagami pelan.

Apa yang dikatakan Aomine ada benarnya. Dia memang ingin melarikan diri dari semua yang telah terjadi. Dia sudah tidak tahan hidup seperti ini. Dia ingin bebas, dia ingin hidup normal seperti orang kebanyakan. Lagipula mereka semua tidak mempercayai kemampuannya itu. Dan bukankah sejak awal dia adalah seorang pembunuh? Karena kemampuannya itu sang ibu meninggal. Jadi menurutnya, dia pantas untuk dituduh sebagai pembunuh dengan mengaku sebagai pelakunya.

'_Cih! Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak usah percaya dengannya.' _

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa tindakan Kagami ini terlalu kekanakan? Apa dia terlalu egois, sampai tidak mau menerima ajakan Aomine untuk menemukan korban?

Sungguh Kagami tidak bermaksud untuk menolak ajakan Aomine. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan gadis kecil itu. Tapi, rasa kesalnya pada polisi muda itu benar-benar sudah mengalahkan hati nuraninya. Apa selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan?

Jangan salahkan Kagami yang bertindak egois seperti ini. Bukankah dia berhak juga untuk merasa marah pada Aomine?

**xxxxx**

Aomine bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tiga puluh menit lagi Kagami akan dibawa ke markas pusat. Jika itu terjadi, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu.

Kopi hitam yang baru saja diminumnya, cukup membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang. Kenapa penyesalan itu selalu datang terakhir? Andai Aomine bisa mengontrol emosinya saat itu pasti kejadiannya tidak akan serumit ini.

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia tidak mempercayai pemuda itu?

Sejak awal seharusnya Aomine tau kalau Kagami sedang bersandiwara padanya. Semua yang dia katakan itu tidak benar. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari hal itu dari awal?

Memang awalnya, dirinya juga menduga Kagami sebagai pelaku. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, apakah berbohong harus serepot ini? Apakah dia perlu menggambar di dinding dengan sudut pandang yang tidak biasa itu? Kenapa Kagami tidak langsung membunuhnya dari awal jika berniat untuk berbohong?

"Cih! Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?" rutuknya sembari mengacak surai birunya frustasi.

Aomine menatap jam yang ada di dinding. Sepuluh menit terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk memikirkan kebodohannya saja. Sedangkan dirinya belum memiliki rencana sama sekali. Mungkin ada, tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat tipis.

Pertama, meminta kapten untuk melepaskan Kagami dan menjelaskan ulang apa yang terjadi itu sudah tidak mungkin dilakukan. Kagami pasti tidak akan mau menunjukan kemampuannya dan Kapten pasti tidak akan percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau supranatural itu.

Kedua, menyusup ke ruangan dimana Kagami disekap juga tidak mungkin. Banyak petugas yang berjaga, mengingat status Kagami saat ini adalah tersangka.

Ketiga? Ah, Aomine belum memikirkannya.

Mungkin dengan berkeliling kantor sebentar, ide yang lain akan bermunculan.

**xxxxx**

Berita tertangkapnya pelaku penculikan sekaligus pembunuhan anak, cepat sekali terdengar ke telinga masyarakat. Banyak wartawan, reporter tv, dan masyarakat yang sudah menunggu di depan kantor polisi. Padahal pihak kepolisian baru memberitakan orang yang ditangkap ini adalah terduga dan bukan tersangka.

Tentu kalian tau apa bedanya bukan?

Tapi bagi masyarakat yang sudah muak dengan aksi pelaku, itu tidak masalah. Mau orang itu terduga atau tersangka yang penting mereka bisa meluapkan amarahnya.

Haizaki mengalihkan pandangannya dari kumpulan massa yang sudah berkumpul di depan kantor. Dia tidak menyangka kalau masyarakat akan datang sebanyak ini. Kalau begini pasti akan sulit membawa Kagami pergi.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya kapten.

"Hampir selesai. Sekarang kita tinggal membawa Kagami masuk ke dalam mobil." Jawab Imayoshi. "Haizaki, kau yang akan menemani Kagami di dalam mobil. Dan dua orang petugas lainnya akan mengawalmu dari depan." Jelasnya.

"Baik…baik, aku mengerti." Ucap Haizaki santai.

"Ah, ma-maaf. Apa kalian tidak merasa ini aneh?" ucap Sakurai tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Be-begini, bukankah pengakuan yang dilakukan oleh Kagami-san itu terlalu cepat. Lagi pula, apakah Aomine-san bisa sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadari ada pelaku di dekatnya? Ma-maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin membantu saja. Maafkan aku." Jelas Sakurai.

Sang kapten setuju dengan apa yang Sakurai katakan. Sejujurnya dia juga masih curiga kenapa pemuda yang bernama Kagami itu mengaku sebagai pelaku. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang hilang dari teka-teki itu.

"Jelas-jelas karena Aomine itu ceroboh, Sakurai. Dan pengakuan Kagami itu menurutku tidak aneh. Dia bisa mengetahui tempat dan barang bukti korban dengan tepat. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang tidak tau apa-apa bisa tau semua itu, kalau bukan dia pelakunya?" sanggah Haizaki.

Ini yang membuat kapten bingung. Apa yang dikatakan Haizaki juga ada benarnya. Bagaimana mungkin orang biasa bisa tau tempat dan barang bukti hingga sedetail itu. Apa mungkin indra keenam itu memang ada?

"Ta-tapi bukankah Aomine-san bilang kalau Kagami-san memiliki kemampuan psychometry? Jadi aku pikir itu tidak aneh." Sahut Sakurai membela.

"Kau percaya dengan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu? Ayolah Sakurai! Ini zaman modern. Coba kau pikirkan, mana ada pelaku yang tidak berbohong. Setau ku, semua pelaku kejahatan itu pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar kejahatannya tidak ketahuan. Jika kita lalai sedikit saja, pelaku akan mudah kabur dan melakukan kejahatannya lagi." Jelas Haizaki.

Sakurai diam tidak bisa membalas.

Sejujurnya Haizaki juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan. Mau bagaimanapun mereka harus melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut, untuk memastikan bahwa Kagami adalah pelaku sebenarnya atau bukan. Dan tidak langsung menggiring pemuda itu ke dalam penjara.

Mungkin desakan dari masyarakat juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini. Sehingga kepolisian harus bekerja cepat dengan menangkap orang yang bisa dijadikan tersangka.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Seorang petugas masuk ke ruangan, menghampiri kapten. "Sekarang waktunya."

Kapten mengangguk sebelum mengisyaratkan Haizaki untuk keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami bisa mendengarkan suara yang cukup berisik, ketika dia keluar dari ruangan. Pipinya masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan telak dari Aomine. Sepertinya polisi muda itu benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memukulnya.

"…"

Wajahnya terlihat berantakan. Pipinya sedikit membiru dengan darah kering yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya diborgol di depan, cukup menyusahkan karena dia tidak bisa bergerak secara leluasa.

Dua orang petugas terus menggiringnya melewati koridor. Kagami tidak tau dirinya akan dibawa kemana, tapi yang pasti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuknya.

'_Apa dia membenciku?' _batinnya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat _mood_ Kagami berubah buruk. Kenapa dia harus memikirkan perasaan orang itu?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kagami melihat seorang polisi bersurai abu-abu menghampirinya. _Siapa dia?_

"Kau tidak usah menatap ku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin tau keadaan mu saja." Ucap Haizaki.

Kagami menyipitkan matanya memandang Haizaki. Entah kenapa dia tidak menyukai orang ini. "B-biasa saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Haizaki tersenyum memandang Kagami. "Ah! Aku jadi penasaran. Sejak kapan kau mengenal Aomine?"

Mendengar nama orang itu disebutkan, membuat perasaan Kagami bertambah buruk. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus.

Haizaki hanya tertawa kecil meladeni jawaban Kagami.

"Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Haizaki Shougo. Aku yang akan menemanimu ke markas pusat." Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kagami tidak membalas dan hanya melihat tangan kanan yang terjulur kepadanya itu. "Kalau begitu salam kenal." Ucapnya datar. "Dan kau tau, sepertinya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Aku yakin kau sudah tau namaku dengan sendirinya. Lagipula, apa kau bermaksud menghinaku dengan mengulurkan tangan seperti itu? Oh aku tau! Mungkin matamu itu cukup buta karena tidak melihat tanganku yang terbogol ini." Balas Kagami sarkastik.

Haizaki cukup kaget mendengar jawaban Kagami. Dia tidak menyangka ucapannya akan dibalas seperti itu.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau tidak mempunyai rasa takut ya?" Haizaki menatap tajam Kagami. "Ah benar juga, kenapa seorang pembunuh harus mempunyai rasa takut?" Balasnya.

Kagami tidak menjawab. Andai saja tangannya tidak terbogol, pasti dia sudah menghatamkan tinjunya pada wajah Haizaki.

"Baiklah itu tidak penting. Lupakan saja. Kita sudahi basa-basi yang _menyenangkan_ ini. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah membawa mu keluar dari sini dengan selamat." Ucapnya.

'_Huh?'_

"Kau akan mengerti sebentar lagi." Jawab Haizaki seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kagami.

Haizaki meminta masker dan topi hitam yang dibawa oleh salah satu petugas.

"Kau harus menggunakan ini." ucapnya sembari memasangkan topi dan masker hitam itu ke wajah Kagami. "Saat ini kau harus menyembunyikan identitasmu agar kau dan orang terdekat mu tidak celaka. Status mu saat ini masih terduga dan bukan tersangka." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi. Aku harap kau tidak kaget dengan keadaan di luar sana." Lanjutnya.

Kagami pun di bawa keluar kantor dengan pengawalan yang cukup ketat. Suara warga yang berteriak sekaligus memaki mulai terdengar jelas di indera pendengarannya

JEBREET!

_FLASH!_

Cahaya dari kamera sempat membutakan penglihatannya sementara. Warga yang berkumpul semakin berteriak anarkis ketika Kagami melewati mereka. Beberapa polisi berusaha untuk membuka jalan dengan menghadang warga yang marah itu. Mungkin kalau polisi itu tidak ada, warga dengan anarkisnya akan menghampiri Kagami dan memukulnya tanpa ampun.

"Dasar pembunuh!"

"Kurang aja kau!"

"Kembalikan anakku!"

"Enyahlah dari dunia ini, pembunuh!"

"Mati saja kau!"

Hinaan dan caci maki semakin terdengar dimana-mana. Walaupun Kagami bukan orang yang membunuh anak-anak itu, mendengar hinaan dan caci maki yang ditunjukan padanya, menjadi serangan psikologis tersendiri untuknya. Yang dia dapat lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunduk. Dia tidak berani untuk menatap warga yang marah itu.

Dilain pihak, seorang pria dengan kasarnya mendorong petugas dari kerumunan sehingga dia dapat menggapai Kagami yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan kasar pria itu memukul kepala Kagami hingga topi hitamnya terjatuh.

"Dasar pembunuh!" desis pria itu.

Dan kilatan flash kamera kembali menyala ketika topi itu tidak menutupi surai merah gelapnya lagi.

"…"

"Pembunuh!"

"Tidak usah menyamar kau!"

Jantung Kagami berdetak semakin cepat. Bukan karena marah ataupun sejenisnya. Melainkan rasa takut yang sangat besar. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau manusia bisa semengerikan ini. Kehidupan dulunya yang selalu sendiri, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kumpulan orang.

Pria yang memukul Kagami langsung dibawa salah satu petugas, menjauhinya.

"Dasar pembunuh!" teriak pria itu lagi.

Kagami melihatnya. Ya, dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bolamata yang memancarkan kebencian dan amarah itu benar-benar sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Bahkan perasaannya itu langsung tersalurkan ke dirinya.

Kagami terdiam.

Semarah inikah warga pada pembunuh itu?

"Ayo jalan!" Kesadarannya kembali ketika dia diseret masuk ke dalam mobil oleh petugas.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

**xxxxx**

**Sepuluh menit sebelum Kagami dibawa Haizaki ke dalam mobil.**

"Kenapa harus ada yang mengawal, bikin repot saja." Gumam Aomine kesal.

Setelah mendengarkan pembicaraan rekan-rekannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Aomine langsung bergegas menuju ruangan Kagami ditahan. Namun disana dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

'_Pasti sudah dibawa pergi.'_

Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kagami akan dikawal seperti itu. Dia pikir hanya Haizaki yang akan membawanya. Sial! Kalau begini rencananya akan gagal.

Ayo berpikir Aomine! Gunakan otak jeniusmu!

Kalau cara yang biasa gagal, berarti dia harus menggunakan cara yang ekstrem. Bukankah begitu?

"Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak menggunakan cara _itu_ saja?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Diapun merogoh handphonenya sebelum mengetikan sederet angka dengan cepat.

"Tetsu? Kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Aomine cepat setelah Kuroko mengangkat teleponnya.

"_**Aku sedang berada di toko buku Aomine-kun, ada apa?"**_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu! Ini menyangkut Kagami. Dia dituduh sebagai pelaku penculikan." Jawabnya.

"_**Bagaimana bisa?"**_ Aomine bisa mendengar kalau sahabatnya itu kaget.

"Sudahlah, nanti aku akan menceritakannya! Aku sedang terburu-buru. Tetsu, kau bisa membantuku kan?" Tanya Aomine sekali lagi.

"…" Diseberang sana Kuroko tengah berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya masalah kali ini akan lebih rumit dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tetsu, aku mohon." Aomine sebenarnya tidak mau menyeret Kuroko masuk ke dalam masalahnya. Tapi saat ini dia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain.

Mendengar Aomine memohon, semakin memperkuat dugaannya. Tidak biasanya Aomine memohon dengan nada yang seperti itu.

Kuroko pun menghela napas panjang, berharap masalah yang menimpanya hilang begitu saja.

"_**Aku akan membantu Aomine-kun, asal Aomine-kun mau menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur."**_ Ucap Kuroko akhirnya.

"Apa itu?" balas Aomine cepat.

"_**Kau yakin Kagami-kun tidak bersalah?"**_

Aomine terdiam.

"Aku yakin!" balas Aomine mantap.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis di seberang sana. _**"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu Aomine-kun. Apa rencanamu sekarang?"**_

"Hmm, begini. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi aku yakin rencana ini akan berhasil."

"…" Walaupun tidak menjawab, Aomine tau kalau sahabatnya ini penasaran dengan penjelasannya.

"Ah ya begini. Nanti akan ada dua mobil polisi. Yang mengemudi paling depan hanya berisi dua orang petugas, sudah termasuk supir mobil. Mereka hanya bertugas mengawal Kagami. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka membawa senjata." Aomine menarik napas terlebih dulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan mobil yang di belakangnya, berisi tiga orang. Di mobil itu akan ada Haizaki yang menjaga Kagami." Jelasnya.

"Mereka akan melewati daerah Y sebelum sampai ke markas pusat. Kita beruntung daerah tersebut sepi dan hanya beberapa mobil saja yang lewat. Lalu di daerah situ kau pasti akan melewati pertigaan, kau tau tempat itu?"

"_**Ya, sepertinya aku mengetahuinya."**_ Jawab Kuroko.

"Bagus. Mereka akan datang dari arah Barat. Dan Tetsu, aku harap kau tidak marah denganku. Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi warga yang sedang mengalami masalah dalam mengemudi. Berpura-puralah menabrak mobil yang mengawal Kagami itu. Tentu saja untuk melakukan itu kau harus datang dari arah yang berlawanan." Jelas Aomine.

"_**Kau gila, Aomine-kun!" **_Ucapnya datar namun tajam.

"H-hei tunggu! Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk benar-benar menabrak mobil mereka. Aku bilang berpura-pura. Untuk membawa Kagami pergi, kau harus membuat petugas yang mengawalnya sibuk Tetsu. Aku tidak bisa mengatasi mereka semua sendirian."

"_**Mendengar penjelasanmu, membuat ku semakin yakin kalau kau benar-benar meminta ku untuk menabrak mobil polisi itu, Aomine-kun. Tidak adakah cara lain selain itu?" **_tanya Kuroko tidak yakin.

"Jika aku punya, pasti aku tidak akan menyuruh mu untuk melakukan itu." Balasnya.

Kuroko memijat palanya yang tiba-tiba pusing. _**"Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan itu. Tapi akan ku coba. Jika gagal ku harap kau tidak marah."**_

"Aku tidak akan marah. Kau menerima tawaranku saja sudah cukup membantu ku, Tetsu." Ucapnya. "Maaf sudah merepotkan mu."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya dia memang harus membantu sahabatnya ini. _**"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa meminta maaf, Aomine-kun. Setan macam apa yang merasuki mu hingga seperti itu."**_

"Cih! Sialan kau Tetsu. Su-sudahlah, ada yang harus ku lakukan. Sisanya akan ku beritahu nanti."

Telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Aomine. Baiklah yang sekarang harus dia lakukan saat ini adalah memperhatikan keadaan.

Diapun bergegas keluar kantor setelah memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana. Suasana berubah semakin memanas diluar sana. Setau Aomine, tadi tidak sericuh ini. _'Ada apa?'_

"Dasar pembunuh!"

"Kurang aja kau!"

"Kembalikan anakku!"

"Enyahlah dari dunia ini, pembunuh!"

"Mati saja kau!"

Bolamata Aomine menangkap sosok Kagami yang tengah melewati kerumunan itu. Walaupun tertutup dengan topi, Aomine masih dapat mengenalinya dari postur tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Melihat hinaan itu dilontarkan kepada Kagami, membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan emosi. Sudah sepantasnya Kagami tidak mendapatkan hinaan seperti itu. Dia tidak bersalah.

Aomine bisa melihat, seorang pria menerobos polisi sebelum mendekati Kagami dan memukulnya.

Sabar Aomine! Aturlah emosi mu. Ada yang lebih penting saat ini.

Dengan terpaksa dia meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju parkiran belakang. Dia sudah menyiapkan kunci mobil yang berhasil dicurinya saat berkeliling kantor. Salahkan Sakurai yang meletakan kuncinya sembarangan. Apa jangan-jangan, karena ini kantor polisi dia berpikir tidak akan ada yang mencuri kunci mobilnya?

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar menandakan keberangkatan Kagami. Mendengar itu Aomine bergegas menyalakan mobil dan memulai rencananya.

**xxxxx**

Di dalam mobil, baik Haizaki dan Kagami tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Walaupun sesekali Haizaki melirik Kagami untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Haizaki memulai pembicaraan.

Kagami tidak menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk meloncat dari mobil, jangan harap rencanamu akan berhasil. Sebelum kau melakukan itu, kupastikan kau akan kuhentikan terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Jawab Kagami tanpa memandang Haizaki.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Rupanya kau cukup pintar untuk membaca situasi ya." Balas Haizaki.

Keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Setelah mendengar rencana Aomine, dia langsung bergegas pergi begitu saja dari toko buku. Untung saja jarak antara toko buku dan daerah Y cukup dekat, sehingga Kuroko berhasil datang lebih dahulu.

DRRTT DRRRTT

**From : Aomine**

**Tetsu? Apa kau sudah melihat mereka?**

Bolamata _baby blue_ itu memandang dari balik kaca mobil. Tidak ada yang terlihat. Keadaan jalan cukup sepi.

**To : Aomine**

**Mereka belum datang Aomine-kun. Sebaiknya kau cepat atau rencanamu tidak akan berjalan.**

Baru beberapa detik, sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

**From : Aomine**

**Aku tau. Oh ya, jangan lupa dengan pesanku tadi.**

Kuroko menutup handphone flipnya, sebelum bersender merilekskan tubuhnya pada kursi mobil.

Dia jadi teringat dengan pesan Aomine yang diterimanya beberapa saat lalu.

'_Jangan memulai rencana jika kau melihat mereka dari jauh. Tunggu sebentar, hingga mereka mendekatimu. Kita akan memulai rencana jika mereka mulai mendekati titik pertemuan antara kau, aku dan mereka. Aku akan datang dari arah Selatan. Aku tidak tau bagaimana kau akan membuat petugas itu sibuk. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti berhasil. Selagi mereka mulai panik, aku akan melakukan tugasku. Ku harap kau tidak kaget dengan apa yang ku lakukan nanti, Tetsu.'_

"Membuat mereka sibuk?" Kuroko menatap pemandangan di depannya bosan. "Apa aku mencoba cara itu saja ya?" Gumamnya sembari membayangkan salah satu adegan di film action.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain.

Aomine menggas mobilnya dengan cepat melewati jalan pintas. Sesekali dia hampir menabrak warga yang sedang melewati jalan. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan jalan saat itu.

Perkiraannya jika dia tidak salah, pasti saat ini Haizaki akan melewati daerah itu sebentar lagi. Berarti dia harus cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke daerah Y.

Samar-samar Kuroko mendengar sirine polisi yang semakin mendekat. Dia bergegas menyalakan mobilnya dan bersiap untuk melakukan rencana.

NING NONG NING NONG

Matanya menajam setelah melihat mobil polisi yang berjalan kearahnya. Ada dua mobil, tepat seperti yang Aomine katakan. Sekarang dia harus bersabar menunggu mobil itu mendekati titik temu.

**To : Aomine**

**Aomine-kun, aku melihatnya. Ku harap kau sudah sampai di posisimu.**

Kuroko memasukan ponselnya. Kaki kanannya menginjak pedal gas secara perlahan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan aksinya.

Sepertinya dia sudah tertular kegilaannya Aomine. Menabrak mobil polisi secara tidak sengaja, menurutnya terlalu biasa. Bagaimana jika dia mencoba sesuatu yang lain? Misalnya, menggas mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, sebelum menghindari mereka. Bagaikan adegan di film-film action yang pernah dia tonton. Sepertinya itu lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan rencana Aomine. Tapi jika dia salah sedikit saja dalam mengambil keputusan, mungkin saat itu juga nyawanya akan melayang.

Setelah merasa jarak mobil polisi dengan mobilnya cukup, kaki kanannya menekan lebih dalam pedal gas untuk menambah kecepatan.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil polisi.

Kedua orang petugas yang mengendarai mobil paling depan itu, memandang curiga mobil Kuroko. Awalnya mereka tidak peduli dengan mobil yang berlawanan arah dengan mereka itu. Tapi, semakin mendekat, mobil itu semakin melaju kencang kearah mereka.

"Hei, mobil itu melaju kencang kearah kita. Apa sebaiknya kita tidak berhenti saja?" tanya salah satu petugas.

"Biarkan saja, nanti dia juga menghindar." Jawab sang supir santai.

Tapi setelah beberapa meter, mobil Kuroko tidak juga menghindar. Malahan semakin melaju cepat. Kepanikan melanda mereka berdua.

"Hei! Bagaimana ini? Apa dia berniat bunuh diri dengan menabrakan mobilnya pada mobil kita?" ucap sang supir sembari menyalakan klaksonnya.

TIN! TIN! TIN!

Kuroko terus menggas mobilnya kencang, tanpa memperdulikan suara klakson dari polisi itu. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Dan dia harap rencananya akan berhasil.

Setau Kuroko, orang normal pasti akan menghindar jika ada mobil yang melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar. Mereka pasti akan panik, dan berusaha untuk menghindari mobil kencang itu.

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kuroko. Dia sengaja melakukan itu agar petugas polisi yang mengawal Kagami panik.

"Oh tidak, dia tidak main-main. Seto kita harus menghindar!" teriak salah satu polisi panik.

Kedua mobil yang berjalan cepat itu hampir mendekati titik pertemuan. Mereka sudah tidak dapat menghindari satu sama lain lagi. Jika sang polisi berusaha untuk berhenti mendadak itu tidak mungkin, mereka tidak yakin kalau mobil yang dikendarai Kuroko akan ikut berhenti juga. Satu-satunya cara adalah menghindar.

"Seto! Menghindar!" Teriak petugas itu.

"Aku tau!" balas Seto ikutan panik.

Kuroko semakin menggas mobilnya tanpa dia sadari. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, mengikuti hormon adrenalin yang dihasilkan dari tubuhnya.

Sepuluh meter, sebelum kedua mobil itu bertemu.

"SETOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh meter.

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

Lima meter.

.

.

.

.

.

"SETO!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang!" seru Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri, setelah merasakan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan aksinya.

Kuroko langsung membanting setirnya ke kanan. Kaki kirinya dengan cekatan menginjak pedal rem sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan antara ban mobil dan aspal sebelum mobil itu benar-benar berhenti.

SRAAKK!

BRAAKKK!

Sedangkan mobil polisi itu menghindar dengan membanting setirnya ke kiri. Kuroko kaget dan panik setelah dilihatnya mobil itu menabrak pembatas jalan. Benturan akibat tabrakan itu cukup keras, terlihat dari kerusakan yang ada di mobil tersebut.

'_Oh Tuhan! Apa yang telah ku lakukan?!'_ batinnya was-was.

Bohong kalau Kuroko tidak merasa takut ataupun khawatir. Tindakannya tadi hampir membuat kedua polisi itu meninggal. Dia tidak menyangka kalau polisi itu akan terus mengendarai mobilnya. Kalau tau begini, dia tidak akan coba-coba melakukan aksinya itu. Lebih baik dia mengikuti saran Aomine.

Perasaannya berubah lega ketika melihat petugas itu keluar dari mobil, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka berdua pingsan juga di jalan.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Haizaki dan Kagami langsung berhenti mendadak ketika mobil yang ada di depannya menabrak pembatas jalan.

Keadaan hening sesaat.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, sehingga mereka membutuhkan proses untuk mengolahnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" gumam Haizaki tidak percaya.

Begitu juga Kagami yang sedari tadi terdiam. Bolamatanya membulat setelah melihat mobil polisi di depannya dalam keadaan setengah rusak. Apalagi setelah melihat mobil hitam yang tidak jauh darinya. Mobil itu terlihat tidak asing, apa dia pernah melihatnya?

"Ah! Kuroko?" ucap Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Apa katamu?" Belum sempat Kagami menjawab pertanyaan Haizaki, dari arah Selatan, sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan cepat kearah mereka.

Aomine datang tepat pada waktunya.

Mobil hitam yang melaju cepat itu langsung menghantam mobil polisi yang ditumpangi Haizaki dan Kagami.

"Hyaaaa!" serunya.

BRAKK!

SRAAKK!

Bolamata Kuroko membulat, melihat kegilaan Aomine yang menabrakan dirinya pada mobil polisi itu. Apa Aomine tidak memikirkan keselamatan penumpang di dalamnya?

Dorongan yang sangat kuat menyebabkan mobil polisi itu terguling sebanyak satu kali, yang menyebabkan penghuni di dalamnya mengalami benturan yang cukup kuat. Tidak hanya mereka. Aomine pun juga mengalami benturan di kepalanya setelah menghantam mobil polisi itu. Untung dia menggunakan sabuk pengaman, sehingga benturan yang dirasakan tidak terlalu parah.

Para pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak histeris. Ada yang terdiam, memfoto kejadian langka ini, dan ada yang langsung menghubungi polisi. Serpihan kaca akibat tabrakan itu tersebar di jalan. Tidak hanya itu, bagian-bagian kecil dari mobil juga ikut terlepas dan berserakan.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko keluar dari mobilnya, menghampiri Aomine.

Benturan di kepalanya sukses membuat darah segar mengalir begitu saja. Rasa pusing yang menyerangnya tidak dipedulikan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Kagami. Dia harus menyelamatkan pemuda itu dan cepat membawanya pergi.

"Aomine-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mobil polisi itu. Butuh beberapa detik baginya agar bisa kembali berjalan normal. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau masuklah ke dalam mobilmu itu, jika orang-orang tau wajahmu bisa gawat." Ucapnya.

Awalnya Kuroko ingin menolak. Tapi melihat keyakinan dari mata Aomine dia tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu dan Kagami-kun di dalam mobil. Cepatlah!"

Aomine mengangguk. Dia langsung melihat keadaan orang-orang di dalam mobil. Syukurlah mereka semua selamat. Walaupun terdapat beberapa luka yang dihasilkan.

Pintu mobil dibuka, dilihatnya Kagami yang tengah pingsan itu. Keadaannya tidak terlalu parah, walaupun bisa juga dibilang tidak terlalu baik.

Aomine menepuk pipi pemuda itu perlahan untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu.

"Hei, Kagami?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aomine kembali menepuk pipi Kagami pelan. "Kagami, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ughh…" Walaupun hanya mendengat rintihan sakit dari Kagami, itu cukup membuat Aomine merasa lega. Setidaknya pemuda itu masih hidup. Sekarang, dia harus mengeluarkan pemuda itu dari dalam mobil.

'_Ugh...susah sekali.'_ Batinnya.

Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya dia berhasil mengeluarkan Kagami. Sekarang tinggal membawa pemuda itu pergi. Tapi, melihat kedua tangan pemuda itu terborgol, dia tidak bisa asal pergi begitu saja. Dia harus menemukan kuncinya terlebih dahulu. Diapun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, merogoh saku celana Haizaki untuk menemukan kunci borgol itu.

"Ugh…A-Aomine?" tanya Haizaki yang baru bangun dari pingsannya.

"Sssst, diamlah. Dimana kau menaruh kunci borgol Kagami?" tanya Aomine, memanfaatkan ketidaksadaran Haizaki.

"Saku celana kanan. Tunggu, bu-buat apa kau bertanya?" Haizaki belum menyadari Kagami yang hilang dari sisinya.

Aomine merogoh saku kanan celananya. _Gotcha!_ Dia mendapatkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Aomine cepat.

Setelah melepaskan borgol dari tangan Kagami, Aomine menggendong pemuda itu di punggunya.

"Tetsu! Ayo kita berangkat!" panggil Aomine.

Kuroko menggas mobilnya mendekati Aomine.

Tanpa Aomine sadari, salah satu petugas yang tadi pingsan mengarahkan senjatanya pada Aomine, untuk menghentikan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur." Ucap petugas itu.

Kuroko yang melihat petugas itu langsung berteriak panik pada Aomine.

"Aomine-kun! Di belakangmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DORR!

"Ugh!"

Darah mengalir begitu saja dari bahu kanan Aomine. Sebenarnya Aomine tidak akan terluka karena ada Kagami di belakangnya. Jika peluru itu ditembakan, pasti Kagamilah yang terkena. Ingat! Dia sedang membawa Kagami dibelakangnya. Karena itu dia sengaja membalikan badannya agar pemuda itu tidak tertembak dan hasilnya, peluru itu langsung bersarang di bahunya.

Keseimbangan Aomine hampir saja hilang kalau Kuroko tidak langsung membantunya berdiri dan membawa mereka berdua ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ugh...Kita harus ke dokter, Tetsu." Erang Aomine.

Kuroko mengangguk sebelum membawa mobilnya pergi. Meninggalkan Haizaki dan beberapa petugas yang pingsan.

**xxxxx**

"Apa?! Kagami dibawa pergi?" tanya kapten tidak percaya.

Hyuuga mengangguk. "Baru saja aku mendapatkan berita kalau mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut mengatakan, ada dua buah mobil berwarna hitam yang melaju ke arah mereka. Dan menurut penuturan Haizaki yang saat ini berada di rumah sakit, pelakunya adalah Aomine."

"Aomine?! Bagaimana dia melakukan itu?" tanya kapten.

TOK TOK TOK

Sakurai masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Ma-maaf, apa ada yang melihat kunci mobil ku?" tanya Sakurai ragu-ragu.

Dan disaat itu juga, pertanyaan sang kapten terjawab dengan sendirinya. Mobil Sakurai pasti dipakai Aomine untuk melakukan aksinya. Tidak salah lagi, yang mencuri mobilnya Sakurai adalah dia. Kapten dan Hyuuga langsung menghela napas begitu saja. Sakurai yang melihat hal itu langsung merasa tidak enak.

'_Apa aku membuat kesalahan?'_ batinnya.

**xxxxx**

Di salah satu ruangan di kantor polisi.

Imayoshi dan Susa kini masih mengintograsi dua orang pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai relawan di salah satu Yayasan Anak itu. Keduanya memakai almamater berwarna hitam, dengan gambar anak kecil yang saling bergandengan di kantong dada kirinya.

Awalnya, Sakurai lah yang mencurigai tempat Yayasan itu. Dia merasa aneh dengan kasus pembunuhan ini. Setelah dia menyelidiki data dari masing-masing korban, dari mulai kenalan, orang terdekat, hingga sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan korban, akhirnya dia menemukan kesamaan. Setiap korbannya pasti berhubungan dengan yayasan itu. Nama mereka tercatat di daftar anggota, yang memang terdaftar itu adalah anak-anak kurang mampu.

"Akashi Seijuuro, 22 tahun. Bekerja sebagai direktur utama di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Menghabiskan waktu luang di Yayasan Anak, dengan alasan meringankan beban mereka." Imayoshi menatap pemuda bersurai merah terang dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya itu.

Kini Imayoshi mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pemuda bersurai hitam agak panjang. "Hanamiya Makoto, 23 tahun. Seorang freelancer. Ikut Yayasan anak karena ajakan seorang teman."

Imayoshi meletakan kertas yang berisi data itu di atas meja. Dibalik matanya yang sipit, sebenernya dia tengah mengamati kedua pemuda itu.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kami bisa di sini?" tanya Akashi _to the point._

"Hoo, tenang-tenang. Saat ini kami hanya menjalankan tugas." Balas Imayoshi santai. "Pertama-tama, aku yakin kalian sudah mendengar berita tentang penculikan anak akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh aku tau, jadi kau menuduh kami pelakunya?" sahut Hanamiya tiba-tiba.

Imayoshi tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan kalian."

Susa yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikan, kini mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen untuk menyatat. "Silahkan dimulai." Ucap Susa mempersilahkan.

"Baiklah. Hal pertama yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah, apa kalian menyukai anak-anak?" tanya Imayoshi.

Yang menjawab pertama adalah Hanamiya. "Suka? Aku suka anak-anak? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau. Tapi melihat ekspresi mereka yang bermacam-macam itu, aku pikir aku menyukai mereka."

Sekarang Imayoshi menatap Akashi. "Apa kau mempertanyakan _suka _dalam arti lain? Maaf tapi aku bukan seorang pedofil. Aku hanya ingin membantu mereka, karena mereka membutuhkannya. Kalau kau mempertanyakan suka dalam arti kekeluargaan, aku menyukai mereka, karena kepolosan dan keluguan mereka." Jelas Akashi tajam.

Sebenarnya Imayoshi dan Susa cukup tertekan memandang tatapan yang dilontarkan Akashi itu. Begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Aku mengerti. Bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?"

Hanamiya mengangguk santai.

"Cepatlah, aku banyak urusan." Balas Akashi.

Imayoshi membenarkan kacamatanya. "Apa kalian menyukai binatang anjing?"

"Oi! Oi! Tunggu dulu. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apakah ini tes untuk mengukur kadar cinta kita pada hewan?" sarkas Hanamiya.

"Tentu bukan, sebaikanya kalian jawab saja kalau ingin cepat selasai." Sahut Susa tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak suka. Karena mereka menyusahkan dan manja. Terkadang aku berpikir untuk membunuh mereka. Pasti menyenangkan." Perkataan Akashi sukses membuat tiga orang yang ada di ruangan menatapnya horror. Bahkan pulpen yang dikenakan Susa tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai saking kagetnya.

Merasa keadaan yang mulai terasa tidak enak, Akashi dengan cepat menepis ucapannya. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

"Oh..uh..b-baiklah. Bagaimana dengan mu, Hanamiya?"

"Aku? Tentu aku sangat menyukai hewan berbulu itu. Mereka patuh dan setia. Saking sukanya, aku takut untuk kehilangan mereka. Aku ingin mereka menemaniku." Jawabnya penuh semangat.

Susa mencatat semua yang dikatakan kedua pemuda itu dengan rapi. Sedangkan Imayoshi tengah menyaring setiap perkataan yang di dengarnya.

"Maaf, apa kalian merasa tidak bersalah membawa kami begitu saja ke kantor polisi? Ditambah kami diberikan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu. Aku bingung, atas dasar apa kalian membawa kami?" tanya Hanamiya. Imayoshi kembali menatap kedua pemuda itu, setelah kembali dari khayalannya.

"Ah! Apa aku belum menjelaskannya? Maaf, maaf, kalau begitu biarkan rekan ku saja yang menjelaskannya." Imayoshi melirik Susa menyuruhnya menjelaskan.

"Baiklah! Kami mempunya alasan untuk membawa kalian berdua kesini. Pertama, semua korban yang meninggal mempunyai satu kesamaan. Mereka anak dari keluarga tidak mampu dan ikut dalam Yayasan kalian. Kedua, kenapa kami membawa kalian dan bukan yang lain. Karena kalian adalah pemegang dana bantuan untuk wilayah ini, tentu kalian mempunyai data pribadi mereka." Susa berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Dan ketiga, karena kalianlah yang paling sering melakukan kontak langsung dengan korban, walaupun tidak terlalu sering. Bisa dipastikan kalian mengerti seluk-beluk korban, mulai dari dimana sekolah mereka, teman mereka, dan kebiasaan mereka." Jelas Susa panjang lebar.

"Kalau itu hanya kebetulan, bagaimana?" balas Hanamiya.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Kalaupun ada, itu adalah tanda bagi kita untuk menyadari sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Karena setiap kejadian memiliki benang merah yang saling terhubung satu sama lain." Dan yang barusan berbicara adalah Imayoshi. Dia takut jika Susa yang menjawab, akan terjadi keributan.

Hanamiya terdiam, malas untuk meladeni.

"Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu. Setelah pertanyaan terakhir ini, kalian akan diizinkan untuk pulang. Maaf, apa aku boleh melihat isi dari handphone kalian?" tanya Imayoshi.

"Tidak akan! / Tidak ku izinkan!" jawab Hanamiya dan Akashi bersamaan.

"Oh uh, baiklah." Ucap Imayoshi.

Akashi bangkit dari kursinya. "Karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan terakhir, aku akan pulang. Jika kau masih perlu dengan diriku, hubungi aku kapanpun. Aku tidak akan menolak."

Melihat Akashi keluar ruangan, Hanamiya pun ikutan keluar. "Kalau begitu, aku juga harus pulang. Oh ya, kalian boleh menghubungiku juga jika perlu." Ucapnya.

**xxxxx**

"Maaf mengganggu waktu luang mu, Midorima-kun." Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Pemuda berumur 22 tahun yang sedang mengobati Aomine itu hanya dapat menghela napas, melihat apa yang terjadi dengan temannya itu. Datang sore hari saat dirinya tengah bersantai, lalu membawa seseorang yang terluka ke apartemennya adalah hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Midorima Shintarou. Tapi karena profesinya yang seorang dokter, dia tidak bisa diam saja melihat seseorang terluka.

"Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa kalian membawa seseorang yang terluka ke apartemenku, nodayo?" tanya Midorima, setelah berhasil mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di bahu Aomine.

"Ughh… Bisakah kau lakukan itu dengan pelan-pelan, atau aku bisa mati tiba-tiba." Rutuk Aomine.

"Jangan berlebihan, nodayo. Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan. Jadi berhentilah merengek layaknya anak kecil." Balas Midorima acuh. Walaupun sebenarnya khawatir pada temannya itu.

Aomine mendengus kesal.

"Jadi, ada yang berminat menceritakan?" tanya Midorima lagi.

"Ah sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Aomine-kun menghubungi ku dan memberitahukan bahwa pemuda itu…" Kuroko menunjuk Kagami yang berada di tempat tidur. "…menjadi terduga kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan anak."

Midorima yang tengah membersihkan luka Aomine dengan antiseptik, tanpa sengaja menekan luka pemuda itu kencang akibat kaget mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

"Gyaaaa! Midorima apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mencoba membunuh ku?" teriak Aomine.

Midorima tidak mempedulikan teriakan Aomine, padangannya masih terarah menatap Kuroko. "Penculikan dan pembunuhan? Kalau boleh tau, berapa umur pemuda itu?" tanyanya.

Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. "Sembilan belas tahun."

"Oh Tuhan! Kau membawa seorang penjahat ke tempat ku, Aomine? Dan apakah pemuda itu seorang psychopath?" Midorima bangkit dari duduknya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kagami yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Oi! Oi! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" panggil Aomine yang juga ikutan bangun dari duduknya tanpa mempedulikan lukanya itu.

"Sudah tentu mengusir pemuda itu, nodayo. Aku tidak mau terlibat kasus yang menyusahkan itu." Jelas Midorima.

Aomine menarik lengan dokter itu dengan tangan kirinya menjauhi kamar tidur, sebelum menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Tenang dan obati saja luka ku. Aku akan ceritakan semua yang sudah terjadi." Ucap Aomine.

Pada akhirnya, Aomine harus menceritakan rahasia Kagami. Jika dia tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pasti Midorima akan menuduh Kagami juga. Rekan-rekannya saja yang sudah diberitahunya tetap tidak percaya, apalagi jika dia tidak menceritakan kemampuan Kagami. Dan untungnya Midorima percaya, walaupun awalnya tidak begitu.

"Jadi indra keenam itu memang ada, nodayo. Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang memilikinya." Midorima mengambil kapas dan perban untuk menutup luka Aomine, untungnya luka tersebut tidak begitu dalam.

Kuroko memandang Midorima heran. "Kau percaya, Midorima-kun?"

"Aku percaya. Lagipula, menurut ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini, cancer diminta untuk mempercayai orang-orang nodayo."

Baik Aomine dan Kuroko langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Midorima.

'_Ahh aku terlalu bodoh sampai lupa kalau dia itu penggila ramalan.'_ Batin mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah selesai mengobatinya." Midorima merapikan alat kesehatannya. "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dan istirahatlah yang cukup. Aku akan memberikanmu vitamin."

"Bagaimana dengan Kagami?" tanya Aomine cepat.

"Sepertinya, dahinya itu tergores oleh kaca yang pecah, namun tidak terlalu parah. Selebihnya dia hanya mengalami luka lecet. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia juga akan bangun, nodayo." Jelas Midorima.

"Aku akan menyiapkan minum untuk kalian berdua, tunggulah sebentar."

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Yang ada di ruang tengah saat ini tinggal mereka berdua.

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menatap Kuroko. "Hmm?"

"Ketika kau menabrak mobil polisi itu, apa kau tidak peduli dengan keadaan penumpang di dalamnya?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"T-tentu saja aku peduli." Balas Aomine cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Hah, sudah ku bilangkan aku kehabisan ide Tetsu. Yang terlintas di pikiran ku hanya itu. Dan aku tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan dari orang yang sama gilanya dengan ku."

Kuroko mentatap Aomine bingung.

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya? Mobil yang mengawal Kagami itu menabrak pembatas jalan dengan keadaan yang hampir hancur. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" lanjutnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti itu. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal itu?" balas Kuroko tidak mau kalah.

"E-eh, itu… aku yang menyuruhnya." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyeretmu dalam masalahku. Hanya saja, aku sudah tidak tau harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi, Tetsu." Gumam Aomine.

Sepertinya hari ini akan turun badai.

"Kau sakit Aomine-kun? Aku yakin saat ini kau sedang sakit." Ucap Kuroko datar. "Atau kau kesurupan? Ya, kau pasti kesurupan. Kalau begitu, wahai Setan-kun bisakah kau kembalikan Aomine-kun seperti semula? Atau bumi sebentar lagi hancur."

GUBRAK!

"Ku-kurang ajar kau Tetsu!" teriak Aomine. "Dan jangan berbicara seperti itu dengan memasang muka tembok mu itu!"

"Maaf Aomine-kun, tapi wajahku memang seperti ini."

Dan Aomine hanya bisa terpuruk frustasi meladeni sahabatnya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku melihat keadaan Kagami." Ucap Aomine melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda crimson itu masih tertidur dengan perban putih yang melilit dahinya. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai, sangat berbeda dengan kepribadiannya yang temperamental itu.

Aomine mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir kasur sembari menatap wajah pemuda itu. Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya mengingat awal pertemuan mereka. Andai saat itu mereka tidak bertemu, pasti tidak akan ada kejadian yang menimpa pemuda itu. Sepertinya pertemuan mereka itu memang ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan.

"Ugh…"

Hal yang pertama kali dirasakannya saat tersadar adalah rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Ah! Kagami baru ingat kalau dirinya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Tunggu! Kecelakaan? Lalu ini dimana?

Kagami langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, bolamatanya bergerak liar memperhatikan ruangan yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Oh, sudah sadar?"

Kagami menoleh ke samping setelah mendengar sebuah suara. Suara berat yang sudah tidak asing di telinganya. Dan didetik berikutnya dia langsung turun dari kasur mencoba kabur dari ruangan itu.

"Oi! Kagami? Tunggu sebentar!" Aomine menarik lengan Kagami, sehingga pemuda itu membalikan badannya menatap tajam Aomine.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" desisnya tajam.

Aomine tidak menurut begitu saja.

"Kagami, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan!" sahut Aomine.

Kagami menatap tajam Aomine, dengan kasar dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari polisi itu. "Hah? Kekanakan katamu? Bukankah kau yang licik?"

"Aku? Licik? Apa maksudmu?"

"Cih! Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi kau. Aku tau selama ini kau hanya memanfaatkan ku saja. Aku tau selama ini kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai pion untuk keberhasilan profesimu. Kau sudah mengkhianati ku Aomine Daiki." Ucapnya pelan namun tajam.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Kuroko dan Midorima langsung datang ke ruangan itu setelah mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Mereka berdua terdiam di daun pintu tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut campur.

"Tunggu…tunggu…tunggu. Apa kau bilang? Aku memanfaatkanmu?" Aomine memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut itu. "Kau salah paham Kagami, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pion ku. Dan masalah di kantor polisi itu, aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dulu?"

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya mendengus kesal.

"Aku tau kau marah padaku Kagami. Itu adalah hak mu dan aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Tapi, bisakah kita saling membuang ego satu sama lain dan mencoba untuk saling mengerti? Aku tau aku salah. Karena aku salah, aku ingin mencoba untuk memperbaikinya." Jelas Aomine.

Kuroko menatap takjub Aomine. Dia tau kalau temannya itu egois dan selalu bertindak sesuka hati. Namun terkadang dia bisa menjadi dewasa juga di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Kagami.

"Tapi aku peduli Kagami!" bentak Aomine. Kagami terdiam. "Kau tau, jika aku tidak memberitahu tentang kemampuan mu pada kapten, kau akan dijadikan tersangka tanpa adanya pembelaan. Apa kau pikir aku harus diam saja? Apa aku harus berpura-pura tidak tau dan melihatmu diseret ke dalam penjara? Aku tidak sebodoh itu Kagami."

"Aku pasti akan menemukan pelakunya dan membebaskanmu dari semua tuduhan. Tapi, tiba-tiba kau mengaku sebagai pelakunya dan mengatakan semua yang kau ceritakan itu bohong. Aku tau aku bodoh, karena percaya dengan kata-katamu di kantor itu." Gumamnya.

Kagami mengepal kedua tangannya erat. "Tapi aku berbeda, Aomine."

Aomine tersenyum tipis, keduanya tangannya bertumpu di pundak pemuda itu. "Karena kau berbeda, itu yang membuatmu spesial Kagami." Kagami mendongakan wajahnya menatap Aomine. "Dan kedua tanganmu itu adalah anugerah Tuhan yang diberikannya secara khusus untukmu. Tangan itu bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa."

"Tapi ibuku…"

Perkataan Kagami langsung diputus oleh Aomine. "Itu kecelakaan Kagami, tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu."

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Aomine membuat perasaanya lega. Rasa kesal yang memenuhi dirinya, tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Benar kata Aomine, lebih baik dia mencoba untuk saling mengerti. Bukan hanya dirinya yang harus dimengerti.

"Jadi apa kau mau memaafkan ku?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami mengangguk pelan. Aomine tersenyum.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisa kau lepaskan kedua tanganmu itu dari pundak ku? Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh." Ucap Kagami ragu-ragu.

"A-ah! Maaf!" Aomine langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kagami.

Suasana berubah hening.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat dulu saja. Aku akan mengambil minuman untuk mu." Aomine meninggalkan Kagami yang masih berdiri itu. Baru beberapa langkah, dirinya langsung dikagetkan dengan keberadaan Kuroko dan Midorima. "T-Tetsu! Midorima! Sejak kapan kalian disitu? Apa kalian menguping pembicaraan kami?" Semburat merah tipis terlihat jelas di wajah Aomine.

"Kami disini sejak kalian memulai pertengkaran, Aomine-kun." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Kalian mendengarkan semuanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kami mendengar semuanya, nodayo." Ucap Midorima sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Dan kami sangat bangga padamu Aomine-kun. Karena kau sudah tumbuh lebih dewasa." Ucap Kuroko datar.

Aomine menjitak Kepala Kuroko. "Sialan kau Tetsu! Sudah ku bilang jangan memasang wajah datar mu itu!"

Kagami yang melihat pertengkaran mereka tersenyum tipis. Entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai terbiasa dan merasa nyaman dekat dengan orang lain.

"Jitakan mu sakit Aomine-kun. Kalau aku pingsan bagaimana?" Kuroko mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Masa bodo!" balas Aomine acuh. "S-sebaiknya kita istirahat. Besok kau akan membantuku lagi untuk mencari pelaku sebenarnya."

"Hanya aku? Bagaimana dengan Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

Aomine menatap Kagami. "Aku sudah membuatnya terkena masalah. Sepertinya, akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak menyeretnya lagi ke dalam masalahku."

Kagami menghampiri Aomine sebelum menjitak kepalanya kuat.

CTAAKK!

"S-sakit sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Itu hukuman mu karena sudah bertindak sesuka hati. Aku tidak yakin kau akan menemukan pelaku tanpa bantuan ku." Kagami melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau meremehkan ku? Akan ku buktikan kalau aku b…"

Kagami memotong perkataan Aomine. "Aku akan membantu mu."

"Eh?"

"A-aku akan membantu mu. Jadi jangan melarangku untuk tidak melakukannya. Lagi pula aku tidak akan tenang kalau pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran." Aomine bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah Kagami.

'_Ah, dia malu mengatakannya.'_

"Kalau kau menawarkan, tentu aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Aomine tersenyum. "Baiklah, besok kita mulai menyusun rencana kembali."

**Lanjut ke chapter berikutnya…**

* * *

**Balasan Riview**

**Scarletjacket : Terima kasih atas riviewnya :) Kuroko pelakunya? Leavi senyum sendiri bacanya. Bagaimana jika dua karakter baru muncul, apakah Scarlet-san masih menduga Kuroko pelakunya? Iya, Leavi juga sudah tidak ada niatan untuk merubah genre kok. Kalau masalah pair, sebenernya Leavi juga bukan fujoshi._. Cuma sekedar suka sho-ai #plak… sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf kalau mengecewakan :)**

**Mimijjwkrissy : Hayo, apa benar-benar Kuroko pelakunya? Hehehe… ada dua karakter muncul yang dianggap sebagai terduga juga.. apa masih menganggap Kuroko pelakunya? Terima kasih sudah meriview dan maaf jika mengecewakan :D**

**AoKagaKuroLover : Leavi juga merasa puas ngetiknya…hehehe..sudah terjawab di chapter 5 ini.. Terima kasih riviewnya, maaf kalau mengecewakan :)**

**ShilaFantasy : Terima kasih :) Leavi juga suka cerita misteri… Aomine memang Aho #plak… Sankyu sudah meriview, maaf kalau mengecewakan :)**

**Syalala uyee : Sudah terjawab di chapter 5 ini ditambah dua karakter baru…hehehe maaf update lama, terima kasih sudah meriview dan maaf jika mengecewakan :D**

**Evilfish1503 : Hehe udah terjawab di chapter ini kan? :D Waduh, Kuroko ya? Kalau ada dua karakter baru, apakah evil-san (apa boleh manggil seperti itu?) tetap mengira pelakunya Kuroko? Terima kasih riviewnya, ini dia chapter limanya :)**

**Guest : Saya sendiri masih belum bisa dalam penggunaan kata baku…hehe tapi bakal Leavi usahain kok :D Mungkin bukan romance hanya sekedar hint-hint saja.. Ahh, terima kasih banyak *bow* wah, kamu bisa baca bahasa Indonesia? Keren.. Terima kasih sudah meriview dan maaf jika mengecewakan :)**

**Seidocamui : Friendship ya? Hmm, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu juga…Hehe…Leavi usahain penggunaan bahasanya dan maaf bila ada typo.. Masalahnya Leavi cukup sulit untuk mempresentasikan pikiran ke dalam tulisan agar pembaca mengerti, karena itu Leavi telat update..Oke terima kasih atas sarannya :) Doain aja biar gak WB ya.. Terima kasih riviewnya dan maaf bila mengecewakan :)**

**Leavi mo ngucapin thank you yang sudah follow, fav, riview atau silent rider yang sudah membaca *bow***

**Di chapter kemarin banyak yang menduga Kuroko pelakunya ya? :D**

**Tapi kalau dua chara masuk tiba-tiba, apa masih menduga Kuroko pelakunya? Tapi kalau Leavi pikir, Kuroko jadi pembunuh itu keren juga ya…hahaha**

**Sepertinya kemarin banyak yang kurang engeh sama chapter 4 pas bagian Aomine ingin masuk ke ruangnya kapten.. Sebenernya ada cluenya disitu..Tapi udah Leavi perjelas kemunculannya Akashi sama Hanamiya di chapter ini. Dan kalau ada yang nanya Midorima bakal ikutan ngebantu atau enggak, jawabannya tidak. Midorima hanya muncul sementara.**

**Maaf update lama, akhir-akhir ini Leavi susah untuk mempresentasikan apa yang ada di pikiran Leavi. Sebenernya ide udah ada, tapi susah buat jelasinnya. Jadi maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan *bow***

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri :D Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya..**

**Akhir kata, Riview?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note : **Umm, ya Leavi tau ini sangat sangat telat untuk publish chapter selanjutnya. Jadi Leavi minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Tanda _**[…]**_ berarti penglihatan Kagami ketika menyentuh sesuatu.

**Psychometry**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo, ****bahasa kasar, ****ada OC lewat doang dan lain sebagainya**

Saran aja, sebaiknya dibaca chapter sebelumnya jika lupa ceritanya. Panjang chapter ini mencapai 10k words, semoga kalian tidak bosan.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Aomine dan Kagami pindah ke apartemen Kuroko untuk membicarakan rencana mereka selanjutnya. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau melibatkan Midorima lebih jauh dengan kejadian ini, akhirnya mereka tinggal di apartemen Kuroko. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Aomine, kenapa kita tinggal di tempat Kuroko?" tanya Kagami bingung.

Aomine yang sedang menyantap sarapan paginya melirik Kagami yang berada di ruang tamu. "Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Kagami menggeleng pelan. "Aku dan kau sekarang sudah ditetapkan sebagai buronan. Pindah ke apartemenku sekarang sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri. Pasti beberapa polisi sudah ditugaskan untuk mengasawi apartemen ku."

"Dan untungnya aku tidak masuk ke dalam daftar buronan itu, Kagami-kun." Sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Wuaahh! Kuroko! Sejak kapan kau ada di sampingku?!" teriak Kagami kaget.

"Sejak Kagami-kun memikiran alasan kenapa kalian pindah ke apartemen ku." Jawabnya datar.

Kagami menatap Kuroko horror. _Apa dia hantu?_

"Aku bukan hantu Kagami-kun." Sahut Kuroko mengerti.

Kagami kembali terlonjak dari bangkunya. _Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?_

"Tentu aku bisa membacanya Kagami-kun. Wajahmu itu sangat mudah untuk ditebak."

Aomine tertawa pelan melihat tontonan gratis yang ada di hadapannya, walaupun dirinya juga cukup kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba. "Nanti kau juga terbiasa dengan kemunculannya itu Kagami." Timpal Aomine.

Kuroko menatap sinis Aomine, seakan mempertanyakan maksud dari kalimatnya itu. "Sebaikanya kita sudahi lelucon ini, Aomine-kun. Rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Aomine meneguk segelas air mineral sebelum bangkit dari kursinya untuk berkumpul dengan Kagami dan Kuroko di ruang tamu.

"Aku sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana, tapi aku tidak yakin ini berhasil atau tidak." Aomine menatap Kagami sekilas.

Kagami mengangakat alisnya bingung.

"Tidak, mungkin ini terlalu berbahaya untuk mu Kagami. Jadi aku tidak yakin dengan rencana ini." Jelas Aomine.

Kagami menatap kesal Aomine.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Umm begini. Hari ini aku akan menemui Ryo untuk meminta informasi baru. Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang kubutuhkan, baru kita akan menjalankan rencana kita. Dan disinilah..." Aomine menatap Kagami. "... aku ingin meminta kau menggunakan kemampuanmu dengan maksimal Kagami."

Hening sesaat.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak masalah dengan ku." Pikir Kagami enteng.

"Kau yakin? Terakhir kali kau menggunakan kekuatanmu, kau mimisan dan tubuhmu mengejang tidak terkendali. Apa kau yakin kau bisa menggunakan kemampuan mu tanpa melukai tubuh mu sendiri?"

Kagami bisa melihat kilat khawatir dari bolamata Aomine. Dirinya cukup kaget dengan ekspresi polisi muda itu. Sebenarnya jika Aomine tidak menunjukan wajah yang seperti itu, Kagami pasti juga akan membantunya. Tapi mengetahui ada orang yang khawatir dengan keadaannya cukup membuatnya senang.

"Tenang saja. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan membantu mencari pelakunya? Jadi itu bukan masalah untuk ku." Sahut Kagami tenang.

Aomine menatap Kagami sesaat sebelum menghembuskan napasnya. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Nah, untuk selebihnya akan ku beritahukan nanti. Aku pergi ke kantor dulu."

**xxxxxx**

Jika ada yang menyusahkan Sakurai Ryo selain tugas-tugasnya itu, dialah Aomine Daiki. Setelah meminjam mobilnya tanpa izin dan membuatnya rusak parah, kini dengan entengnya Aomine meminta salinan copy berkas kasus pembunuhan anak padanya.

Sakurai tidak menyangka, efek Aomine meminta bantuannya cukup membuatnya frustasi. Menyelinap diam-diam, dan berbohong kepada rekannya yang berjaga, sungguh membuatnya merasa bersalah. Untung saja dirinya tidak ketawan oleh sang kapten.

Sekarang dirinya sibuk mondar-mandir di halaman belakang kantor menunggu kedatangan Aomine yang jauh dari waktu perjanjiannya. Andaikan Sakurai bukan tipe orang yang sabar mungkin saat ini dia sudah meninggalkan halaman itu.

"Yo, Ryo!" sapa Aomine.

Sakurai tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menghampiri Aomine dan menyerahkan berkas yang sudah dipintanya. "I-ini dia salinan copy yang Aomine-san pinta. Ma-maafkan aku jika tidak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan."

Aomine hanya diam, dan membolak-balikan berkas-berkas tersebut. Sinar matanya berubah puas sebelum dia menutup berkas tersebut.

"Ryo..." Aomine meletakan tangan kanannya di pundak Sakurai dengan wajah yang serius.

"A-ada apa Aomine-san? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan?"

"Tidak, kau sudah sangat membantuku." Aomine menepuk pundak rekan kerjanya itu. "Terima kasih dan maaf karena sudah meminjam mobilmu. Aku akan memperbaikinya jika kasus ini sudah selesai." Raut wajah Aomine berubah ramah dan itu cukup membuat Sakurai kagum. Dia tidak menyangka seeorang Aomine bisa menjadi orang yang ramah.

"Hei, aku bisa membaca apa yang kau pikirkan rambut jamur." Sahut Aomine sarkastik.

Sakuraipun kembali mengutuk dirinya yang telah memuji Aomine.

"Tapi..." Sakurai menoleh menatap Aomine. "...ada yang membuatku penasaran. Ryou, bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kepolisian mencurigai mereka berdua? Akashi dan Hanamiya ini?"

**xxxxxx**

Hari ini, Kapten, Haizaki, Imayoshi dan beberapa anggota polisi yang lainnya melakukan penyelidikan di apartemen Aomine. Tidak ada salahnya mereka berkunjung, mungkin saja mereka bisa mendapatkan petunjuk lainnya.

"Apakah dari semalam ada orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini?" tanya kapten.

"Tidak ada Pak. Hanya para penghuni apartemen lainnya yang berlalu-lalang." Jawab salah satu petugas, yang memang sudah berjaga sejak malam.

"Begitu."

"Dia pasti bersembunyi di suatu tempat, Kapten. Dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri." Sahut Haizaki.

Sang Kapten hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setidaknya dia hanya memastikannya saja.

Pintu dibuka secara paksa, sebelum mereka menggeledah apa saja yang ada diruangan tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menggeledah ruangan tersebut, karena hanya ada beberapa perabotan. Sehingga mereka dengan cepat menemukan apa saja yang menurut mereka penting.

"Pak, kami menemuka tiga buah gambar. Karena saya merasa aneh dengan gambar ini, saya memberikannya kepada Bapak. Ditambah ada noda berwarna kecoklatan di gambar ini."

Ketiga petunjuk itu di letakan di atas meja secara berjajar.

"Hmm gambar kandang anjing, penjara bola warna warni dan almamater dengan symbol dua orang anak kecil. Apa hubungan dari ketiga gambar ini?" Gumam Imayoshi.

"Dimana kalian menemukan barang-barang ini?" tanya Kapten.

"Ketiga kertas gambar itu kami temukan dibalik bantal Pak."

"Baiklah. Lakukan pencarian lagi, kemungkinan kita bisa menemukan petunjuk lainnya." Perintah sang kapten. Sedangkan Haizaki dan Imayoshi beserta kapten, mereka mengamati petunjuk-petunjuk yang ditemukan.

"Kenapa si bodoh itu menyimpan gambar-gambar ini? Dia tidak akan menyimpan gambar-gambar tersebut kalau tidak penting." Gumam Haizaki.

"Dan noda coklat yang ada di gambar, sepertinya bukan dari cat warna ataupun pewarna lainnya. Apa kau juga berpikiran seperti itu Haizaki?" Itu sang kapten yang berbicara.

Haizaki tampak berpikit sebentar dan Imayoshi mempertajam penglihatannya. "Ini darah."

"Ya, ini darah. Tapi darah siapa?"

"Apa mereka terlibat perkelahian?" Tanya Kapten. Haizaki dan Imayoshi memandang Kapten bingung. "Ah maksud ku, bukankah beberapa hari itu Aomine tinggal dengan pemuda bernama Kagami? Walaupun aku tidak yakin apa yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar."

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Mencoba untuk mencari benang merah dari gambar-gambar ini dengan kejadian yang ada. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua. Mereka menemukan gambar-gambar ini bukan kebetulan, pasti terhubung dengan sesuatu. Ya, pasti terhubung dengan...

"Ah! Aku mengerti!" sahut Haizaki senang.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Imayoshi.

Haizaki mengangguk "Tapi..." wajah Haizaki berubah muram.

Sang kapten dan Imayoshi menatap bingung Haizaki.

"Aku sepertinya menemukan benang merah dengan ketiga gambar ini, dan masalah noda darah itu aku masih belum tau pasti apa penyebabnya." Jelas Haizaki.

"Lalu apa yang kau temukan?" tanya sang Kapten.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi apa kalian percaya dengan kemampuan indera keenam itu?"

**xxxxxx**

Aomine menelepon Kuroko untuk menjemput dirinya di taman dekat TK sahabatnya itu mengajar, tidak lupa dia menyuruhnya untuk turut membawa Kagami juga.

TIN! TIN!

Aomine menoleh, menyadari yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Dia langsung bergegas menghampiri mobil Kuroko mengetuk kaca jendelanya. Kurokopun mengerti dengan menurunkan setengah kaca jendelanya.

"Jika kau menyuruhku kesini karena sesuatu yang tidak penting, sebaiknya kau segera siapkan dirimu Aomine-kun, karena majalah Mai-chan mu akan ku bakar habis." Ucap Kuroko datar, namun ada nada ancaman di setiap kalimatnya.

"Woo...woo santai Tetsu. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Sebaiknya kau membiarkan ku masuk terlebih dulu. Oh iya, dimana Kagami?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya. Aomine melirik dari jendela dan mendapati Kagami berada di bangku belakang. "Baiklah, pertama-tama kita akan memesan makanan terlebih dulu."

**10 menit kemudian**

Setelah Kuroko mengantri membelikan makanan untuk mereka bertiga. Dirinya kembali ke parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Jika kasus ini selesai, aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu Aomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko sembari menyerahkan makanan kepada Aomine dan Kagami.

Aomine hanya mendengus pelan. Menyuruh Kuroko untuk membelikan makanan sebenarnya bukan keinginannya, melainkan karna terpaksa. Diantara mereka bertiga, yang bisa berjalan bebas tanpa harus dilirik karna seorang buronan hanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan untuk membujuk Kuroko menuruti keinginannya, lagi-lagi dia harus menuruti permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah menyimpulkan sesuatu dari beberapa file yang aku baca, jadi..."

"Tunggu!" sahut Kagami memotong pembicaraan Aomine. Polisi muda itu langsung menatap kesal Kagami.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih bingung. Bukankah waktu itu Kuroko ikut terlibat dalam rencana gilamu itu Aomine? Pasti mereka akan menyadari kalau kau ada yang membantu bukan? Jadi kenapa Kuroko bisa bebas seperti ini?"

"Oh kalau masalah itu..."

"Aku dibebaskan Kagami-kun." Kali ini, Kurokolah yang seenak jidat memotong perkataan Aomine.

"Dibebaskan?" tanya Kagami bingung.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku membuat alibi kalau saat itu aku sedang mengantuk dan tidak sadar dengan mobil yang ada di hadapanku. Tentu saja ketika aku membantu Aomine-kun pergi, aku memberitahu mereka kalau saat itu aku sedang di paksa Aomine-kun untuk membantunnya jika tidak ingin mati. Dan untungnya tidak ada saksi. Akupun dibebaskan."

Kagami menatap Kuroko horror. Ternyata Kuroko bisa selicik itu.

"Hei...hei sudah puas dengan mengobrolnya? Biarkan aku menjelaskan rencana selanjutnya." Ucap Aomine.

Melihat Kagami dan Kuroko yang sudah fokus ke arahnya, dia memulai pembicaraannya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan kejadiannya dari awal lagi." Aomine mengambil sebuah kertas.

"Korban pertama, Haruka Hisegiro. Ditemukan tewas oleh warga di pinggir tempat sampah dengan keadaan terbungkus plastik besar. Korban Kedua Arisa, ditemukan tewas di dalam tangki air yang ditemukan oleh wanita yang hendak bunuh diri. Korban ketiga Elena Akira, ditemukan di dekat sungai. Dan korban keempat Riko Aida, sampai saat ini belum ada kabar."

Walaupun samar, baik Kagami ataupun Kuroko dapat mendengar nada suara Aomine yang mengecil seperti bergumam, ketika dia menyebutkan nama Riko itu. Mereka tau kalau saat ini Aomine sedang berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil itu. Anak kecil yang telah membantunya.

"Sejauh ini, kalian mengerti kan?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami dan Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, disinilah kita akan memulai rencananya. Kita akan mencoba mengunjungi tempat ditemukannya korban dan Kagami akan _melihat_ sesuatu untuk petunjuknya. Apakah kau bisa seperti itu Kagami?"

"Hmm, aku rasa asalkan benda atau sesuatu yang ku sentuh itu berkaitan mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu." Balas Kagami mantap.

Aomine tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah. Tadi itu adalah rencana yang ingin aku lakukan, tapi..." Aomine mengambil kertas lainnya di dalam file. "...tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan informasi yang tidak terduga. Lihatlah!"

Kagami dan Kuroko membaca informasi yang ada di dalam kertas tersebut.

"Akashi Seijuuro dan Hanamiya Makoto? Aku tidak kenal mereka." Dengus Kagami.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi mereka cukup terkenal di daerah ini." Timpal Kuroko.

Aomine mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak percaya mereka dijadikan terduga dalam kasus ini. Menurut informasi yang ku tahu dari Ryo. Korban yang hilang dan meninggal itu berhubungan kuat dengan yayasan anak itu. Dan kebetulan sekali, mereka berdualah yang bertugas mengunjungi mereka untuk memberikan bantuan. Jadi bisa dipastikan mereka tau kegiatan para korban tersebut."

"Ini semakin rumit saja Aomine-kun." Gumam Kuroko.

"Menurutku tidak, Tetsu."

Kagami dan Kuroko memandang Aomine bingung.

"Menurutku, petunjuk ini benar-benar dapat menuntun kita menemukan pelaku. Kita bisa mempersempit pencarian mulai saat ini. Akkhh, bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tidak mempedulikan gambar itu." Erang Aomine frustasi.

"Petunjuk?" tanya Kuroko.

"Gambar?" tambah Kagami.

Aomine memandang keduanya jahil. "Kagami perhatikan fotonya dengan teliti, kau pasti akan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak asing disitu. Yah kalau ingatanmu masih bagus si." Aomine menyerahkan foto kedua terduga pembunuhan. "Dan Tetsu, kau ingat dengan apa yang kuceritakan sebelumnya? Tentang bagaimana aku bisa menemukan petunjuk-petunjuk untuk menemukan pelakunya?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kau ingat apa saja yang ku sebutkan waktu itu?"

Kuroko berpikir sebentar. "Hmm sepertinya aku lupa, Aomine-kun."

"Gyaah! Ingat dibagian gambarnya Tetsu. Gambarnya!" erang Aomine. "Aku tidak menyangka ingatanku ternyata lebih bagus."

Kuroko mendengus tidak suka, walaupun masih menujukan wajah datarnya. "Kalau tidak salah, kau menyebutkan bola mainan, kandang anjing lalu..." Kuroko memandang Aomine tidak percaya.

Aomine menyeringai senang. "Logo almamater."

"Logo ini? Dua orang anak yang bergandengan? Aomine! Ini yang aku _lihat_ di sweater itu! Jadi pelakunya..."

"Ya, Pelakunya ada di dalam yayasan tersebut."

**xxxxxx**

Di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Haizaki?" tanya Imayoshi.

"Psychometry mungkin memang ada."

Dia mengambil kertas-kertas itu, lalu dihadapakannya ke arah Imayoshi dan kapten.

"Cobalah kalian perhatikan gambar-gambar ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian kalian." Ucap Haizaki.

Keduanya memperhatikan dengan seksama, berharap menemukan benang merah dari ketiga gambar itu. Indra penglihatan keduanya langsung memproses ke otak untuk mencari kenangan-kenangan apa yang terhubung atau setidaknya berkaitan dengan gambar tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya, untuk menyadari apa yang ada dalam pikiran Haizaki.

"Logo almamater tersebut." Gumam keduanya pelan.

"Ya, sekarang kalian mengerti bukan? Belum lama ini kita melihat lambang logo tersebut di almamater yang kedua orang itu kenakan." Lanjut Haizaki

"Akashi Seijuuro dan Hanamiya Makoto." Timpal Imayoshi.

"Sepertinya ketiga gambar ini bukan hanya gambar biasa. Ketiganya berkaitan erat dengan kasus yang saat ini kita tangani." Sampai saat ini itulah yang bisa sang kapten simpulkan.

Haizaki kembali menatap ketiga gambar tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ingatan terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Jadi kau mau bilang kalau korban di sekap di tempat bermain anak? Karena kemungkinan lainnya tidak tepat dan yang mendekati hanya kolam bola?" Tanya Haizaki._

"_Lebih tepatnya kita harus memeriksa tempat yang memiliki kolam bola. Tidak hanya tempat bermain anak. Untungnya tempat yang menyediakan kolam bola sangat jarang." Jawab Aomine__._

"_Ada kemungkinan pelaku hanya orang biasa yang kebetulan menemukan anjing yang sudah sekarat lalu di bekukan dan ditambah suntikan formalin." Jelas Imayoshi__._

Setelah sadar dari ingatannya, Haizaki memandang takjub ketiga gambar tersebut.

"Hei, sepertinya kalian memang harus percaya dengan indra keenam." Sahut Haizaki tiba-tiba.

"Kau gila?" ejek Imayoshi.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku serius! Coba kalian ingat ketika Aomine memaksa kita untuk menemukan pelaku di tempat yang memiliki kolam bola. Bukankah saat itu dia bersikeras memaksa kita bahwa pelakunya menyembunyikan korban di tempat seperti itu. Bukankah sebelum Aomine mengatakan hal tersebut, salah satu barang bukti yang Susa temukan di TKP telah hilang?" Jelas Haizaki. Keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku mengerti kemana jalan pikiranmu Haizaki." Balas Kapten. "Kau mau mengatakan, kalau Aomine menyuruh Kagami untuk menyentuh barang bukti tersebut untuk 'melihat' apa yang terjadi bukan? Dan ketiga gambar tersebut adalah hasil dari penglihatan seorang Kagami Taiga. Bukankah seperti itu?" sambung sang kapten.

"Ya, itulah yang aku pikirkan."

"Jika memang itu kenyataannya, sepertinya kita harus percaya bahwa indra keenam itu memang ada." Tambah Imayoshi.

"Dan jika itu benar, kita harus segera membersihkan nama baik pemuda itu." Lanjut Kapten.

Hening sesaat. Masing-masing dari ketiganya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apakah kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau pelaku ada di dalam yayasan tersebut Kapten?" tanya Imayoshi tiba-tiba.

"Sebaiknya kalian langsung menuju yayasan tersebut. Setidaknya kita harus menemukan pelaku sebenarnya, agar pemuda indigo itu bisa bebas."

**xxxxxx**

"Kuroko, seperti biasa kau tunggulah di mobil. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan menghubungi mu." Ucap Aomine.

"Aku mengerti Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun hati-hatilah." Kagami membalas perkataan Kuroko dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Setelah ketiganya menyimpulkan bahwa pelakunya adalah orang yang berada di dalam yayasan tersebut, Aomine dan Kagami mulai menyelidiki yayasan tersebut.

"Kau hanya berjabat tangan selama tiga detik, tidak lebih dari itu. Mengerti?" bisik Aomine pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Kau terlalu berlebihan Ahomine!" balas Kagami kesal.

"Bagaiman aku tidak berlebihan, kalau tiba-tiba kau mimisan bukankah masalahnya jadi lebih merepotkan?" balas Aomine tidak mau kalah. Walaupun sejujurnya dia khawatir.

"Cih..."

Tidak mau berdebat lebih lama, Kagami berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membalas perkataan Aomine. Tangan kanannya membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya, surai merah gelapnya tertutup oleh hodie hitamnya. Wajah Kagami sudah terlalu banyak di tayangkan di berbagai siaran televisi ataupun surat kabar. Bahkan ketika mereka memasuki yayasan tersebut, mereka berdua bisa melihat sebuah poster buronan terpampang dengan wajah Kagami, di dinding samping pintu.

"Kau sangat terkenal Bakagami." Bisik Aomine pelan.

Kagami menendang tumit Aomine kencang, karena perkataannya. "Itu juga karena kau, polisi gadungan."

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" salah seorang karyawati menghampiri Aomine dan Kagami yang tengah bertengkar kecil. Kedatangan karyawati yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Aomine sedikit lupa tujuan mereka ke yayasan ini.

"Ah iya, maaf. Apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan kepala yayasan ini?" Karyawati itu memandang Aomine bingung. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Ryou dan dia adik saya Kuroko." Lanjutnya seakan mengerti kebingungan dari karyawati itu.

'_Ku..Kuroko?! Adik?'_ Kagami langsung memandang Aomine kaget.

Tidak mau menimbulkan kecurigaan, Aomine langsung merangkul pundak Kagami erat. "Kami ada keperluan dengan ketua yayasan, apakah dia ada?"

Karyawati itu kembali tersenyum setelah mengerti tujuan kedatangan mereka. "Apakah sebelumnya kalian sudah membuat janji dengan beliau? Jika belum, silahkan kalian menunggu di sebelah sana. Saya akan menghubungi kalian lagi jika sudah." Dengan sopan wanita itu menunjukan ruangan tempat menunggu.

"Baiklah, kami memang belum membuat janji dengan beliau. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Aomine langsung menyeret Kagami menuju ruang tunggu itu tanpa menunggu lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berkata selembut itu pada wanita. Aku pikir kau hanya bisa membentak dan mengancam." Curhat pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Dan apa-apaan itu, tidak bisakah kau mencari nama samaran yang lebih bagus. Kuroko pasti marah jika tau hal ini. Satu lagi, kenapa harus aku yang jadi adikmu?!" lanjutnya kesal. Dadanya naik turun, menghirup udara di sekitarnya.

Aomine memandang Kagami takjub, senyuman mengejek langsung tercetak di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau itu sangat cerewet, bakagami. Jadi kau tidak suka jika menjadi adik ku?" tanya Aomine tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"A..bu..bukan begitu maksud ku." Sergah Kagami cepat.

"Lalu, apa aku harus bilang kau itu kekasihku?"

BUGHH

Tinjuan telak langsung mengenai perut Aomine tanpa ampun. "Kau memang gila." Gumamnya.

"Ya terima kasih." Jawab si polisi muda itu enteng.

CKLEKK

Dari balik pintu, muncul karyawati yang memberitaukan keduanya untuk segera menemui sang ketua. Keduanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum keluar ruangan mengikuti karyawati tersebut.

**xxxxxx**

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari sialnya Aomine atau memang sudah takdir yang diberikan oleh Tuhan? Matanya tidak salah lihat bukan? Kenapa seniornya yang menyebalkan itu ada di ruangan ini juga?!

Di lain pihak Haizaki memandang kaget kedatangan Aomine yang tidak diduganya, ditambah dengan pemuda nyentrik yang kalau Haizaki tidak salah lihat itu adalah Kagami. _'Apa-apaan pakaiannya itu?'_

Imayoshipun juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. Dia hampir saja menerjang Kagami untuk mengitrogasi pemuda tersebut, kalau tidak langsung dihentikan oleh Haizaki. _'Jangan, kita biarkan saja mereka berdua. Setidaknya dengan begini kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk lebih banyak.'_

Entah kenapa keadaan di dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, seakan waktu terhenti. Kagami sendiri mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua polisi tersebut.

Sang ketua yayasan yang merasakan hawa tidak enak dari para tamunya, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. "Ah, selamat datang. Silahkan duduk." Ucapnya ramah.

"Perkenalkan, saya Takada kepala yayasan anak ini." Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Kagami cepat.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Kagami langsung memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk _'melihat'_ sesuatu.

.

"Tidak ada." Gumamnya pelan.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Takada bingung, karena genggamannya tidak juga terlepas.

Aomine langsung bergerak cepat ketika tau Kagami mulai kehilangan kendali, dia melepas tangan Kagami paksa dan langsung menyambut tangan Takada. "Salam kenal juga, Anda terlihat sangat berwibawa Pak." Pujinya, yang langsung dibalas Takada dengan senyum sumringah. Setidaknya dia berhasil mencairkan suasana.

Haizaki dan Imayoshi yang melihat hal tersebut, sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda merah tersebut. Sedangkan Aomine sendiri cukup kewalahan dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Kedatangan kedua polisi itu tidak masuk ke dalam rencananya.

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_

"Jadi ada keperluan apa kalian berdua menemui saya?" tanya Takada ramah.

Hilang.

Semuanya hilang begitu saja. Semua rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan langsung hilang ketika menyaksikan kedua polisi itu ada di ruangan ini dengan senyumanya yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Aomine.

"Ah itu, saya...maksud saya..." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mereka adalah rekan kami Pak. Mereka juga ikut menangani kasus hilangnya anak." Sambung Imayoshi cepat.

Aomine melotot tidak suka. Haizaki tersenyum remeh.

"Oh jadi kalian dari kepolisian juga? Kebetulan sekali, mereka berdua (Haizaki dan Imayoshi) juga baru saja tiba." dan mau tidak mau, Aomine mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, saya juga dari kepolisian. Kedatangan kami kesini ingin menanyakan perihal hilangnya anak yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi." Aomine menyerahkan beberapa file yang berisi hilangnya anak-anak dengan kedua orang yang diyakini berkaitan dangan kasus tersebut.

Haizaki memandang Aomine tidak suka. Sejak kapan dia memiliki file itu?

"Seperti yang bapak ketahui di file tersebut, anak-anak yang hilang itu memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Diantaranya, mereka mendapatkan bantuan dari yayasan anak ini." Takada mengangguk mengerti.

"Dari apa yang kami selidiki, para korban yang menghilang itu adalah tanggung jawab dari anggota yayasan ini yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro dan Hanamiya Makoto." Sambung Haizaki tidak mau kalah.

Takada berpikir sebentar untuk mencerna informasi yang baru saja didapatnya itu.

"Jadi kalian berpikir kalau mereka adalah tersangka, seperti itu?" tanya Takada cukup kesal, karena anggotanya dituduh membunuh seorang anak.

Imayoshi mencoba menenangkan. "Kami tidak bisa bilang seperti itu, saat ini yang kami lakukan hanyalah mencari bukti dari pelaku. Lagipula, kami masih belum bisa memastikan pelakunya bekerja secara sendirian atau berkomplot."

Aomine yang sadar kalau Kagami sudah mulai tidak nyaman, hanya melirik pemuda itu. Bukannya dia tidak peduli, setidaknya dia harus bisa menemukan petunjuk terlebih dulu sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini. Apalgi firasatnya mengatakan kalau saat ini mereka berdua sedang dimanfaatkan oleh ke dua rekannya itu.

"Mereka sangat baik. Sungguh! Seijuuro walaupun tampangnya dingin, dia sangat perhatian dengan anak-anak. Dan Makoto selalu menemani anak-anak tersebut. Jadi, ketika kabar mereka tewas, keduanya sangat bersedih walaupun tidak mereka tunjukan." Jelas Takada. Sepertinya ketua yayasan ini sangat mengerti dengan sifat anggotanya.

Ataukah dia tidak mengerti sama sekali?

Haizaki mengehala napasnya.

"Saya mengerti dengan perasaan Bapak. Tapi bisakah kami bertemu dengan Akashi dan Hanamiya?"

"..." Takada tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Saya mohon kerjasamanya dengan Anda. Kami, ah...tidak, pasti bapak juga tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi bukan?"

Takada masih berpikir.

Cukup lama, hingga membuat kesabaran Aomine menipis.

"Saat ini seorang anak sedang membutuhkan pertolongan kita. Jika kita terlambat sedikit saja, nyawa anak itu akan hilang! Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab hah?" desis Aomine kesal. Dirinya sungguh tidak sabar melihat tingkah ketua yayasan tersebut.

Jika dirinya tidak cepat bergerak, Riko akan...Ah! Memikirkannya saja langsung membuat Aomine frustasi.

Mendengar perkataan Aomine cukup membuat ketua yayasan itu bergidik ngeri. Diapun langsung menelpon sekertarisnya untuk membawa Akashi dan Hanamiya ke ruangannya.

Cukup lama untuk Akashi dan Hanamiya datang ke ruangan ini. Sehingga mereka berempat, kecuali Kagami yang lebih memilih diam, mengisinya dengan perbincangan ringan untuk mencairkan suasana. Menurut penuturan Takada, saat ini kedua anggotanya itu tengan berada di luar yayasan dan tengah menuju kesini.

"Aomine." Panggil Kagami serius.

"?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Ha?" kaget Aomine. Dia pikir Kagami akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius, nyatanya hanya ingin pergi ke toilet. "Yasudah, sana pergi."

"Maaf, Tuan Takada. Saya izin ke toilet sebentar." Pamitnya yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh ketua yayasan tersebut.

Saat Kagami ingin membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintunya dari belakang cukup kencang sehingga Kagami terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak tau kau ada di belakang. Kau baik-baik saja?" Hanamiya langsung mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu Kagami. Akashi yang ada di belakang Hanamiya langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mempedulikan Kagami. Toh bukan salahnya pemuda itu terjatuh.

Sebenarnya Kagami enggan menerima uluran tangan itu, tapi sepertinya tidak sopan kalau langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Diapun menerima uluran tangan Hanamiya. "Terima kasih."

"Tak masalah."

Dan di saat itu juga, sebuah gambaran langsung masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

_**[Tolong aku, Paman. Kenapa paman mengurungku disini?]**_

_**[Kagami melihat sebuah terdapat pendingin yang Kagami tau pendingin untuk mendinginkan potongan hewan.]**_

_**[Paman, keluarkan aku dari sini. Hiks]**_

_**[Kagami melihat gadis kecil yang menangis.]**_

'_Riko?'_

_**[Paman aku tidak mau ada disini!]**_

"Oy, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mimisan." Hanamiya memandang bingung Kagami yang tidak juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Mendengar Hanamiya menyebukan kata mimisan, membuat Aomine langsung terlonjak cepat menghampiri Kagami.

_**[Kagami melihat apartemen. Di depannya dia bisa melihat ada sebuah air mancur berbentuk lingkaran dengan hiasan bunga di pinggirnya.]**_

"Kagami! Kau bisa mendengarku? Kagami!" panggil Aomine panik. Sungguh Aomine tidak tahan melihat Kagami yang seperti ini. Genggaman tangan pemuda ini terlalu kencang sehingga sulit di lepas.

'_Sadarlah Kagami.'_

_**[Dan yang terakhir Kagami lihat, Riko tengah kedinginan di dalam ruangan. Meminta pertolongan.]**_

Setelah itu Kagami pingsan tidak sadarkan diri, yang langsung membuat adrenalin Aomine berdetak cepat.

"Apa aku harus memanggil Ambulans?" tanya Takada ikutan panik.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Dia hanya kelelahan, aku akan segera membawanya pulang." Aomine langsung menggendong Kagami di punggungnya, walaupun saat ini dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda itu.

Haizaki dan Imayoshi yang melihat hal tersebut cukup khawatir, tapi melihat kilat mata Aomine yang mengatakan tidak apa-apa membuatnya terduduk lega.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja penyelidikannya, aku akan membawanya pulang." Lanjut Aomine yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Haizaki membiarkan keduanya pergi.

Dia tidak menyesal.

Karna ini sudah keputusannya.

Yang sekarang dia tau, pasti Kagami melihat sesuatu di orang itu. Dan sesuatu itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

**xxxxxx**

"Jadi kenapa kau datang kembali kesini, nodayo?" Midorima menatap tajam Aomine meminta penjelasan.

"Terpaksa." Jawabnya enteng. "Aku akan jelaskan semuanya nanti. Yang lebih penting bagaimana keadaan Kagami sekarang?"

Midorima memijat pelipisnya, dia merasa _de javu_ dengan kejadian ini. "Dia kelelahan, sepertinya dia jarang melakukan aktivitas seperti ini. Jadi tubuhnya kaget dan begitulah. Dia pingsan."

Aomine mengehala napas lega. Setidaknya pemuda itu baik-baik saja sekarang.

Sepertinya dia harus melakukan introgasi setelah pemuda itu sadar. Sekarang sudah 30 menit sejak Kagami dinyatakan pingsan, dan belum ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan sadar.

"Sepertinya kau belum menemukan petunjuk pasti dari kasus ini, nodayo?" lanjut Midorima, yang sebenarnya cukup penasaran.

Aomine menatap kesal Midorima, mendengus kesal. "Kau meremahkan ku?"

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuan mu."

TWICH

"Kau memang sangat menyebalkan, cih!" Sahut Aomine berlalu menuju kamar Midorima, dimana Kagami tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia belum sadar juga?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Aomine-kun. Gunakanlah matamu itu."

Aomine memandang Kuroko kesal. Sepertinya temannya ini memang tidak ada yang waras. Kenapa suka sekali membuatnya kesal?

"Kagami-kun terlihat sangan tenang ketika tertidur. Beda sekali ketika dia sadar. Bukankah begitu Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang sedari tengah memperhatikan Aomine lucu. Pasalnya polisi muda itu tidak juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari si surai merah.

"Hmm, dia sangat tenang." Tanpa Aomine sadari, sebuah senyuman sudah terukir di wajahnya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

Entahlah, tapi setelah dirinya bertemu dengan Kagami, kehidupannya mulai berubah. Setelah kematian Satsuki yang membuatnya putus asa, kini dia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin dia lindungi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kasus ini selesai, Aomine-kun?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko sukses mengalihkan Aomine dari pandangannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya pada Kagami-kun?"

Ah iya, dia tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali. Apa yang akan Aomine lakukan setelah kasus ini selesai, dia tidak memikirkannya. Apa hubungannya dengan pemuda itu akan berakhir begitu saja?

"...Mine!"

"Aomine-kun!"

Aomine mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Sepertinya dia melamun cukup lama. "Aomine-kun!" refleks dia langsung memandang Kuroko yang berteriak panik.

"A..ada apa Tetsu?"

"Kagami-kun malarikan diri. Saat ini Midorima-kun sedang berusaha menahannya." Sontak mata birunya membulat sempurna, memandang kasur di sampingnya sekilas sebelum menghampiri sang dokter yang tengah berada di depan pintu.

'_Shit!'_

"Kenapa kau menahanku, sialan! Aku harus menyelamatkan anak itu!" teriak Kagami, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Midorima.

Sang dokter hanya meringis ketika Kagami mencakar lengannya. "Lepaskan!"

Greb

Aomine langsung menangkup wajah Kagami dengan kedua tangannya, membuat sang pemuda terdiam. Iris crimson bertemu navy.

"Sudah tenang?"

Kagami tersentak sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Ah! Riko, dia..."

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau sudah merasa tenang?"

Kagami terdiam, mencoba mengatur emosinya. "Ya." Ucapnya pelan.

"Bagus. Bisa kau tidak memberontak seperti ini?" tanya Aomine lagi, nadanya tenang tidak ingin pemuda di depannya merasa tertekan.

Kagami mengangguk.

Tangannya terlepas dari wajah Kagami. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk terlebih dulu?" senyuman khas polisi muda itu kembali muncul.

"Tidak bisa! Riko bisa ma..."

Aomine langsung merangkul pemuda itu dan menyeretnya ke kursi. "Tenanglah, Tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Bohong.

Sejujurnya, polisi muda itu tengah membohongi dirinya. Hatinya mengatakan untuk langsung pergi mengikuti Kagami dan menghajar pelaku. Namun disisi lain, dia tidak mau gegabah. Dia tidak ingin kejadian yang membuat rekannya terluka terjadi kembali. Dirinya cukup pintar untuk belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya.

Kagami memandang Aomine ragu. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Sensasi dari penglihatannya masih saja terngiang di ingatannya. Dia tidak boleh membuang waktu lebih lama.

"Apa yang kau 'lihat'?" tanya Aomine _to the point._

"Anak itu...anak itu sedang dalam bahaya. Dia benar-benar harus segera diselamatkan, Aomine! Kita harus segera menyelamatkannya!" keadaan Kagami kembali panik. Midorima dan Kuroko yang memperhatikan ikut terbawa suasana dengan keadaan gadis kecil itu.

"Sssttt, Kagami tenanglah. Aku percaya padamu dan aku percaya kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Riko. Sebelum itu, apalagi yang kau lihat dari orang itu? Atau kau tau dimana Riko disembunyikan?"

Kagami menutup kedua matanya mencoba mengingat kembali.

"Sebuah apartemen, air mancur, ah ya! Sebuah apartemen yang didepannya terdapat air mancur berbentuk lingkaran dengan hiasan bunga di pinggirnya. Ya! Itu yang aku lihat."

Aomine mengangguk mengerti. "Tetsu, kau tau apartemen itu bukan?"

**xxxxxx**

Haizaki berjalan kesal melewati koridor kantor kepolisian. Hasil dari wawancaranya dengan kedua terduga penculikan itu sama sakali tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Padahal dirinya yakin, kalau dia merasa dekat dengan si pembunuh.

BRAK

Pintu tidak bersalah itu dibanting, membuat penghuni ruangan itu cukup untuk mengelus dada karena kaget.

"Ha..Haizaki-san kenapa kau terlihat kesal seperti itu?" tanya Ryo.

"Cih si brengsek itu! Aku sangat membenci wajahnya!" gerutunya kesal mengabaikan pertanyaan Ryo.

"Aku sangat ingin memukul wajahnya, sungguh! Kau juga menganggapnya seperti itukan Imayoshi?"

Imayoshi mengangguk. "Tangannya terasa dingin ketika aku bersalaman dengannya. Sepertinya dia sangat kedinginan hingga tangannya memerah seperti itu."

"Nah! Dia aneh bukan? Padahal di luar cuacanya sangat panas. Tapi tangannya bisa dingin seperti itu. Kau tau apa jawaban dia, _'Aku habis dari toko ikan untuk mengambil ikan segar ditumpukan es batu.' _Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?" jelas Haizaki.

"Mungkin saja dia berkata jujur." Sahut Hyuuga menebak.

"Tidak, dia berbohong." Balas Imayoshi. "Jika dia baru saja dari toko ikan, pasti bau amis dari ikan itu akan menempel walaupun samar. Tapi aku tidak mencium sama sekali aroma tersebut, melainkan bau busuk yang tidak terlalu ketara."

"Bau busuk?" tanya kapten.

"Ya, aku juga mencium bau tersebut. Sepertinya bocah indigo itu juga melihat sesuatu dari orang itu." Jawab Haizaki.

"Bocah indigo? Kagami-san?" tanya Sakurai.

Haizaki mengangguk. "Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu mencurigai Hanamiya, justru aku sangat penasaran dengan Akashi karena auranya itu membuat orang terintimidasi. Tapi setelah melihat Kagami yang pingsan dan sikap bohongnya Hanamiya, aku jadi mencurigainya."

"Ah ya, Imayoshi pasti sudah menceritakan perihal kedatangan Aomine dan Kagami kan kapten?" tanya Haizaki sedikit canggung, mengingat kesalahannya. Membiarkan kedua buronan itu pergi.

Sang kapten mengangguk pelan. "Aku jadi berpikir, kenapa kalian melepaskan mereka begitu saja."

Imayoshi dan Haizaki saling membuang tatapannya. Tidak berani menatap sang kapten.

"Beruntunglah kalian karena ada kasus yang lebih penting. Walaupun sekarang kita tau bukan Kagami lah pelakunya. Tapi selama barang bukti dan pelaku aslinya belum tertangkap, pemuda itu akan tetap dicurigai dan menjadi buronan. Aku akan menghukum kalian berdua setelah kasus ini selesai." Lanjut sang Kapten.

"B-baik." Jawab keduanya.

"Kalau begitu kita tangkap saja si Hanamiya itu sekarang!" seru susa semangat.

"Tidak semudah itu, bodoh. Kita butuh bukti untuk menangkap orangnya." Jelas Hyuuga.

"Kalian ingat kan, kalau Hanamiya itu seorang _freelancer_?" tanya Imayoshi.

Semua yang diruangan itu mengangguk.

"Aku sempat bertanya dengan salah satu karyawan tentang pekerjaan lain dari Hanamiya. Entahlah ini penting atau tidak, tetapi kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk lainnya tentang orang itu." Lanjutnya. "Dia bekerja sebagai dokter hewan di daerah A."

"Dokter hewan?" sahut Hyuuga tidak percaya.

"Ya, info itu aku dapatkan dari orang yang mengaku teman dekatnya. Katanya pekerjaan itu rahasia, jadinya hanya dia yang tau." Jelas Imayoshi.

"Ke...Kenapa Hanamiya-san menyembunyikan pekerjaannya? Ah maafkan aku! Tapi bukannya dokter hewan itu pekerjaan yang mulia juga." Ucap Sakurai.

"Ini semakin misterius saja." Gumam Haizaki.

Ditengah keheningan itu sang kapten mencoba memecah suasana.

"Bukankah menurut penuturan korban, pelaku menggunakan mayat anjing untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak?"

Seketika semuanya menoleh cepat ke arah kapten.

"Bukankah sangat mudah untuk menemukan mayat anjing jika kita bekerja sebagai dokter hewan. Bukan hanya mayat anjing saja, melainkan hewan yang lainnya. Bukankah begitu?" Senyuman terlukis di wajah kapten.

Bolamata Haizaki membulat sempurna, dia langsung mengambil jaketnya dan berlalu pergi. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Temani dia, dia pasti langsung menuju daerah A. Tempat rumah sakit hewan itu berada." Sahut kapten.

"Siap!" sahut yang lainnya berlalu pergi.

**xxxxxx**

Matahari yang mulai terbenam tidak melunturkan semangat ketiga pemuda bersurai warna warni. Aomine, Kagami dan Kuroko kini memandang apartemen 20 tingkat itu dengan takjub.

'_Di sinikah Riko dikurung? Aku harap aku tidak terlambat. Bertahanlah Riko.'_

"Kau tidak salah tempat, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya beberapa kali, jadi tidak mungkin salah Aomine-kun." Balas Kuroko.

Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Sedangkan polisi muda itu mengehembuskan napasnya pelan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa kalau semua ini akan segera berakhir.

"Mmm, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba. "Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih dengan kalian. Se..."

"Setan-kun, sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari tubuh polisi bodoh ini. Karena dia mulai berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Potong Kuroko merusak suasana tenang itu.

JLEB

Sebuah inner pedang panjang, tiba-tiba saja menembus jantung Aomine. "Kurang ajar kau Tetsu! Memang siapa yang kemasukan setan?!" teriak Aomine tidak terima. Kagami tersenyum kecil, bersyukur bisa dipertemukan oleh kedua orang ini.

"Sudahlah, kau merusak suasana saja Tetsu. Sekarang kita lakukan seperti biasanya. Kau tunggu di mobil. Aku dan Kagami akan masuk ke apartemen tersebut."

"Tidak mau!" sahut Kuroko cepat. "Kali ini aku akan membantu kalian juga. Aku bosan menunggu kalian di mobil." Jelasnya.

Aomine menatap Kuroko tidak percaya, sebelum menampilkan senyuman khasnya. "Baiklah. Kau juga ikut mencarinya."

"Karena apartemen ini memiliki 20 lantai, pencarian kita bagi menjadi tiga tim. Tetsu kau mencari orang itu dari lantai satu sampai enam. Aku akan mencari dari lantai tujuh hingga 13. Dan terakhir Kagami, kau sisanya. Paham?" jelas Aomine.

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk."

"Tunggu sebentar, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun." Sahut Kuroko. Aomine dan Kagami menatap Kuroko bingung. "Sepertinya handphone ku tertinggal di dalam mobil."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya, Kuroko langsung berlari munuju mobilnya. Dan tinggallah Aomine dan Kagami berdua.

"Kagami." Panggil Aomine memecah keheningan.

"Hmm?" gumamnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Aomine memberikan sebuah telepon genggam baru, karena punya Kagami yang sebelumnya sudah menjadi sitaan polisi. "Gunakan ini! Jika ada apa-apa langsung saja kau hubungi aku. Tidak peduli hal kecil, jika menurutmu itu mencurigakan langsung hubungi aku. Jangan melakukannya sendiri. Kau harus menghubungi ku terlebih dulu, mengerti?"

Kagami menatap iris navy Aomine beberapa detik, sebelum tersenyum. Tidakkah dia sadar kalau dirinya mengeluarkan kalimat 'hubungi aku' sebanyak tiga kali? "Kau bodoh ya, Ahomine." Balasnya.

"A..._Aho_?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku?" tanya Kagami iseng.

"Ha? Kau terlalu percaya diri Kagami. Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan mu?" ejeknya.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau lakukan saja yang terbaik agar bisa menyelamatkan Riko."

"Sok kuat." Desis Aomine yang dibalas tawa oleh Kagami. Mereka berdua tertawa tanpa menyadari kehadiran pemuda _baby blue_ yang sudah beberapa detik berada di antara mereka.

"Sampai kapan kita berdiri disini, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun?"

"Woaah! Tetsu/Kuroko sejak kapan kau disini?" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Kuroko hanya menatap keduanya datar. Bosan untuk meladeni pertanyaan tersebut. "Bisakah kalian lanjutkan nanti saja acara kalian itu?"

.

Layaknya penghuni apartemen ini, mereka bertiga mulai melakukan aksinya untuk mencari Hanamiya. Dimulai dari Kuroko yang berkeliling mengetuk pintu untuk bertanya.

Beda dengan Kuroko, Aomine dan Kagami langsung menaiki lift untuk mencari target mereka. Setelah lift berhenti di lantai tujuh Aomine keluar dari lift tersebut. Bukannya langsung pergi, Aomine hanya berdiri di depan pintu lift, memandang Kagami yang terlihat bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagami.

Aomine tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya polisi muda itu tidak rela membiarkan Kagami melakukan pencarian sendiri.

Saat pintu lift tersebut mulai tertutup, Aomine mulai membuka mulutnya. "Hati-hati." Satu kata itulah yang bisa terbaca oleh Kagami. Padahal dirinya yakin kalau setelah kata itu, ada hal lain yang diucapkan oleh polisi muda itu.

'_Apa yang dia katakan?'_

Di dalam lift hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri. Lantai 13 sudah terlewati tetapi dirinya tidak berniat untuk keluar lift. Menurut Kagami, akan lebih efektif jika dia mulai melakukan pencarian dari lantai 20, karna setelah itu dia tidak harus menaiki tangga tetapi lebih muda untuk menuruni tangga.

.

Lantai 14

.

Lantai 15

.

Lantai 16

TIINGG

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 16. Seseorang itu masuk begitu saja yang langsung berdiri membelakangi Kagami. Kagami sendiri tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karna tertutup oleh hoddie jaketnya. Entah kenapa susana di dalam lift berubah menjadi mencekam. Mungkin karna firasat Kagami yang menyatakan kalau orang ini aneh.

"Hai." Sapa orang itu tanpa membalikan badannya.

Kagami terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawabnya."Uh, h..hai juga. Kau berbicara dengan ku?"

Suara kikikan keluar begitu saja dari orang tersebut. "Kau sedang melucu? Di dalam lift ini hanya ada kita berdua. Tidak mungkin kan aku berbicara dengan mahkluk halus."

Kagami ingin membalas, tapi dia urungkan karena tidak mau ambil masalah. Lagi pula bukan salahnya kan bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa juga dia berbicara dengan membelakangi dirinya seperti itu.

"Kau mau ke lantai berapa?" tanya orang itu.

DEG

Tunggu!

Kagami tidak asing dengan suara ini, tapi dimana? Bayangan Aomine seketika terlintas dipikirannya. _'Tidak peduli hal kecil, jika menurutmu itu mencurigakan langsung hubungi aku.' _ Perlahan tangannya mulai membuka handphonenya mencari nomor Aomine. "A..aku ingin ke lantai 20."

"Hmm kalau begitu kau sama denganku. Apa kau tinggal di lantai 20 juga?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Jantung Kagami mulai berdetak tidak karuan. "Iya, aku tinggal di lantai 20 juga." Jawabnya tidak yakin.

"Oh begitu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu ya?" tanya orang itu.

DEG

"Oh, i..itu...itu karena aku baru pindah ke lantai 20. Ya, aku baru saja pindah." Dirinya fokus kepada handphonenya sembari mengetikan sebuah pesan ke Aomine. _Send._

'_Ingatlah! Ingatlah! Dimana aku pernah mendengar suara ini?'_ Pikiran itu terus saja terngingar di kepala Kagami.

"Oh tetangga baru. Tapi, seingatku lantai 20 itu sangat spesial." Ucapnya santai.

TINGG

Helaan napas keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kagami. Akhirnya dia bisa pergi dari orang aneh ini. Tapi bukannya keluar lift, orang itu malah bergerak ke belakang Kagami, membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Apa kau tau..."

Kagami menelan ludahnya.

"...kalau lantai 20 itu hanya memiliki satu kamar?"

Refleks Kagami menolehkan kepalanya menatap orang itu. Bola mata crimson itu membulat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir begitu saja dari pelilipisnya. Ingatan-ingatan ketika dirinya menyentuh orang itu mulai berputar di ingatannya.

'_Ha..Hanamiya.'_

"Dan satu-satunya orang yang tinggal di lantai 20 ini hanya aku seorang." Senyuman iblis itu langsung terlukis begitu saja di wajahnya.

'_Sial!'_

"Jadi kalau boleh tau, dimana letak kamarmu di lantai 20 ini, tetangga baru?"

Dengan berakhirnya pertanyaan Hanamiya, Kagami mencoba melarikan diri dari _psychopath_ tersebut. Namun terlambat, Hanamiya sudah mencengkram lengannya kuat.

"Mau kemana? Kenapa tidak mampir ke kamar ku dulu."

Kagami tidak akan menurut begitu saja, diapun berontak dengan menendangkan kakinya ke kaki Hanamiya. Hanamiya tidak bergeming, malah semakin menampakan seringainya. Tidak mau kalah, Kagami melayangkan kembali kakinya ke wajah Hanamiya.

BUGH

Cengkraman dokter hewan itu langsung terlepas begitu saja. Kagami tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia pun kembali melayangkan tinjunya wajah dan perut Hanamiya.

BRUKK

Hanamiya terdorong menabrak dinding lift sebelum terjatuh. Kagami langsung keluar dari dalam lift meninggalkan Hanamiya.

GREB

"Akhh!" Kagami mendesis kesakitan ketika merasakan rambutnya di tarik paksa oleh seseorang.

"Kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja."

Dengan kasar, rambut merah gelap itu ditarik sehingga si pemilik rambut itu harus mendongakan palanya ke atas. "Cih! Lepaskan brengsek!"

Tanpa mempedulikan sakitnya, Kagami langsung membalikan badannya dan berusaha membalas dengan kembali melayangkan tinjunya. Usahanya lumayan berhasil karena bisa terlepas dari Hanamiya.

"Cih!" Hanamiya meludah bercampur darah akibat pukulan Kagami. Sepertinya bibirnya robek.

"Dimana Riko?!" tanya Kagami.

Bukannya menjawab Hanamiya mengambil sebatang besi yang tergeletak begitu saja sebelum di arahkan ke kepala Kagami. Untung pemuda itu memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga bisa terhindar dari besi tersebut. Tidak selesai sampai situ saja, Hanamiya terus menyerang Kagami dengan batang besi tersebut.

BUGH

"Ughh..."

Hanamiya berhasil mengenai pinggang Kagami, membuat pemuda itu oleng dan jatuh terduduk. Kagami berani sumpah, kalau dia melihat kilat mata Hanamiya yang sangat menyeramkan dan seringaian iblisnya sebelum kepalanya terkena batang besi itu.

"Akhhh!' teriakan kesakitan Kagami nyaring terdengar di lantai 20 ini. Disambut dengan iringan tawa bahagia Hanamiya.

Pukulan tersebut tidak langsung membuatnya pingsan, tapi cukup untung membuatnya pusing dengan darah yang langsung mengalir dari pelipisnya yang robek.

"Hahaha, apa kau masih bisa menghadapi ku?"

TUNG

TUNG

TUNG

Batang besi itu dihantuk-hantukan ke tembok seakan memberi peringatan bagi Kagami, kalau Hanamiya akan segera menghabisinya. Sial! Pandangannya memburam. Dia berusaha berdiri, tidak mau kalah dengan pembunuh di hadapannya.

"Kemari kau kalau berani." Entah Kagami yang kuat atau memang bodoh, dia menantang Hanamiya yang semakin tersenyum 'bahagia' itu.

"Boleh juga."

Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa Kagami mencoba melawan Hanamiya. Tapi memang pada dasarnya tidak seimbang. Lagi-lagi Kagami jatuh tersungkur akibat terkena batang besi tersebut.

"Aku kira kau cukup kuat, ternyata hanya begini saja." Perlahan Hanamiya berjalan mendekati Kagami sembari menyeret batang besi tersebut.

Kagami yang melihat hal itu, mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Ughh.. sial!"

"Kalau begitu selamat tidur."

Dan batang besi itu lagi-lagi melayang mengenai kepala Kagami.

BRUKK

Pemuda merah itu jatuh begitu saja. Pandangannya memudar. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Tenaganya seperti meluap begitu saja.

'_Aomine.'_

Dan selanjutnya kegelapanlah yang menyapa pemuda crimson itu.

.

**-Dilain tempat-**

**.**

"Permisi, apakah orang yang bernama Hanamiya tinggal disini?" tanya Aomine ramah.

Seorang wanita yang membukakan pintunya, menatap bingung Aomine. "Maaf, kau salah orang sepertinya." Dan setelah itu pintu kamarnya langsung ditutup begitu saja.

Entahlah ini sudah keberapa kalinya polisi muda itu menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Dirinya segera melangkah ke kamar selanjutnya, sebelum sebuah getaran di saku celananya mengambil alih perhatiannya.

_From : Tetsu_

_Aku tidak menemukan Hanamiya di lantai bawah Aomine-kun._

Aomine memijat pelipisnya pelan. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Jika Hanamiya tidak ada di lantai bawah, kemungkinannya tinggal dua. Dengan cepat dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilang pikiran buruknya.

Bola matanya kembali menatap layar telepon genggam tersebut.

"Kagami?" gumamnya.

_From : Bocah Indigo_

_Lantai 20! Cepatlah!_

Dengan cepat Aomine langsung melihat kapan pesan itu diterimanya. "Oh sial! Kagami!" sudah sekitar 20 menit pesan itu di terimanya, dan dia tidak juga menyadarinya.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat begitu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Aomine langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai 20. Tidak lupa juga dirinya mengirimi pesan ke Kuroko untuk segera menghubungi polisi. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Kagami.

.

TIIING

Yang menyambut Aomine pertama kali setelah sampai di lantai 20 adalah kegelapan. Sebenarnya tidak cukup gelap, karna masih ada sedikit penerangan sebelum dia melihat ada sebuah pintu yang Aomine yakini sebagai ruangan satu-satunya di lantai 20 ini.

Jika dia tau lantai 20 hanya memiliki satu kamar, pasti dia tidak akan mengirim Kagami untuk memeriksanya. Kejadian ini terulang kembali. Dia terlalu gegabah untuk membuat keputusan. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Kagami, dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Bermodalkan sebuah pistol, Aomine nekat masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai polisi datang. Saat ini Kagami pasti sedang dalam bahaya. Bukan hanya Kagami tapi Riko juga.

Kosong.

Tidak ada orang.

'_Aneh.'_

Kamar tersebut rapih, tidak seperti yang Aomine bayangkan. Mungkin jika kamar tersebut berantakan cukup membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang, karena bisa menunjukan bahwa ada kehidupan di ruangan tersebut.

Penerangan di ruangan ini juga tidak bagus, hanya lampu-lampu kecil sebagai pembantu penglihatan. Menimbulkan kesan horror begitu saja. Kaca-kaca jendela itu tidak terkunci sehingga angin malam dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Ingatkan Aomine untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan jendela tersebut kalau tidak ingin jatuh dari lantai 20.

Merasa aman di ruang tamu, Aomine kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. Dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup kecil. Seperti ruangan membaca. Aomine bisa melihat sebuah kursi dan meja dengan tumpukan beberapa buku di sana. Sebuah almamater dengan logo anak yang bergandengan, digantung di dinding kamar. Dan sebuah kandang yang cukup besar berisi bola-bola mainan, sama seperti yang pernah di gambar oleh Kagami.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya dia melihat ada seseorang di dalam kandang tersebut. Dengan cepat Aomine langsung mendekatinya. Iris navy nya membulat.

"Oh Tuhan! Riko! Riko! Kau bisa mendengarku? Riko!" teriak Aomine tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang bisa membuat penghuni kamar ini sadar dengan kehadirannya.

Bolamatanya bergerak liar, mencari kunci untuk membuka kandang yang sangat tidak cocok di tempati oleh manusia ini. Sungguh, jika Aomine berhasil bertemu dengan Hanamiya dia pasti akan langsung menghajarnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Aomine dapat membuka kandang tersebut. Diapun langsung membawa keluar Riko mencoba menyadarkannya. Tubuh gadis kecil itu dingin, kuku-kukunya pun agak membiru. Jaket yang Aomine kenakan langsung di lepasnya untuk melilit tubuh mungil yang kedinginan tersebut.

"Riko, Riko, kau bisa mendengarku?" dengan lembut Aomine menepuk pelan pipi mungil gadis kecil itu. "Riko?"

"Umm.." perlahan bola mata coklat itu memandang Aomine.

"Riko? Kau mengenalku?" tanya Aomine was-was.

"Uh... paman, paman yang waktu itu?"

Helaan napas lega langsung keluar begitu saja setalah melihat gadis ini tidak melupakannya. Aomine sangat bersyukur, karena kali ini dia tidak terlambat.

'_Syukurlah.' _Dan kata-kata itu terus saja terngiang di pikirannya. Syukurlah, Tuhan telah memberikannya sebuah kesempatan.

Tapi dia tidak bisa lega begitu saja, keadaan gadis ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Karena sedari tadi tubuh mungil ini menggigil kedinginan. Dan dia juga belum menemukan keberadaan Kagami.

SREKKK

Sebuah suara kecil cukup bagi Aomine untuk memasang sikap waspadanya. Dia pun menurunkan Riko dari gendongannya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu tersebut. Dibukanya sedikit pintu tersebut untuk mengintip keadaan sekitar.

Merasa aman. Aomine keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Riko di dalamnya. Polisi muda itu tidak mungkin membawa Riko keluar, takut-takut dia harus berhadapan dengan Hanamiya dan malah membuat gadis itu terluka.

"_Well_, jadi kau sudah menemukan gadis itu, Tuan Polisi?"

**xxxxxx**

Haizaki bergerak tidak nyaman di kursi mobilnya. Kata-kata makian sedari tadi keluar begitu saja, bagaikan nyanyian di malam yang sepi. Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, dia dapat kabar dari kantor bahwa si Aomine-sialan-Daiki itu sedang menghadapi Hanamiya tanpa mengabarinya terlebih dulu.

"Brengsek! Kenapa si bodoh itu tidak menghubungi kita terlebih dulu! Kenapa dia menyerang orang itu sendirian?! Sialan!"

Sakurai yang berada satu mobil dengan seniornya itu, hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar seniornya bisa dimaafkan oleh Tuhan karena kata-kata kasarnya.

"Tenanglah Haizaki, kau bisa mengacaukan konsentrasi Susa." Tegur Imayoshi.

Memang benar, saat ini mereka tengah mengendari mobil dengan kecepatan penuh menuju tempat kejadian perkara, dimana Hanamiya berada. Berterima kasihlah kepada Kuroko, yang saat ini juga satu mobil dengan Haizaki, dengan segera menghubungi kepolisian dan segala bantuan lainnya untuk segera datang.

'_Sepertinya aku bisa mengerti kecemasan, Haizaki-kun.' _Pikir Kuroko.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang brengsek! Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?! Orang bodoh itu kan gegabah. Ah! Sialan!"

**xxxxxx**

"_Well_, jadi kau sudah menemukan gadis itu, Tuan Polisi?"

Aomine langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke Hanamiya. Memandang benci orang yang berdiri di ruang tengah itu. "Dimana Kagami?" desisnya.

"Kagami? Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawabnya enteng, tanpa takut dengan ancaman pistol Aomine. "Tapi jika yang kau maksud pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut merah gelap itu, aku sudah menghabisinya."

BUGH

Aomine langsung memukul wajah Hanamiya tanpa ampun, sebelum mencengkram erat kaos yang dipakai pemuda itu. "Ku katakan sekali lagi, ?" desisnya tajam.

Aomine mencoba tenang, untuk tidak terbawa suasana. Tapi orang yang ada di hadapannya ini, bukanlah orang biasa. Bisa jadi apa yang dikatakannya itu adalah kenyataan. Tidak, tidak, tidak, dia harus mempercayai Kagami. Kagami itu cukup tangguh, dia pasti baik-baik saja.

Raut benci dan marah itu membuat Hanamiya bahagia. Dia sangat menyukainya, melihat ekspresi berbagai macam dari korbannya. Sehingga tanpa sadar sebuah seringai langsung terlukis di wajahnya begitu saja.

Dengan cepat dia menendang perut Aomine, sehingga polisi muda itu terjungkal ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri. Hanamiya langsung membalas Aomine, mencari celah untuk memisahkan pistol itu dari pemiliknya.

DUAK

Kedua tangan Aomine berhasil melindungi kepalanya dari tendangan Hanamiya, tapi tidak cukup beruntung karena pistol yang di pegangnya terlempar.

"Sekarang kita seimbang." Seru Hanamiya tenang.

Aomine tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hanamiya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin menikmati kesenanganku semata. Dengan melihat mereka ketakutan dan berteriak minta tolong membuatku bahagia. Sederhana bukan? Tapi kalian mengganggu kesenangan ku itu." Jawabnya sok sedih.

Sederhana?

Menurutnya semua ini sederhana?!

"Kau benar-benar bukan manusia. Melihat orang ketakutan dan meminta tolong sampai mereka meninggal, kau kira itu sederhana?! Mereka hanya anak-anak, brengsek!" Bentak Aomine.

Hanamiya tertawa.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Tuan polisi."

Ingatan-ingatan tentang hilangnya korban pertama, Haruka, tangisan ibunya, hingga berita kematian ibunya karena depresi langsung terngiang di pikirannya. Dan sebuah janji yang telah diucapkannya untuk segera menangkap pelaku pembunuhan ini.

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti." Aomine mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan orang seperti mu."

"Kalau begitu kau orang yang bodoh." Balas Hanamiya enteng, yang langsung berlari menerjang Aomine, menghajar polisi muda itu.

Tidak mau kalah, Aomine kembali membalas serangan pemuda tersebut.

BUGH

DAK

Sebuah tonjokan telak mengenai perut Hanamiya, langsung membuat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk.

"Ughh.."

Tidak mau mensia-siakan kesempatan, Aomine melancarkan serangan terakhirnya untuk melumpuhkan pemuda tersebut. Namun sebelum serangan itu berhasil, keadaan tiba-tiba saja terbalik.

Yang Aomine rasakan adalah kakinya di tarik begitu saja, sehingga gravitasi memaksanya jatuh terlentang dengan kepala yang pertama kali mendarat. "Aggh..." dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah beban menduduki perutnya.

"Kau tidak akan semudah itu menang melawan ku,Tuan Polisi."

Hanamiya mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari kantong celananya, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas menahan gerakan meronta yang dilakukan Aomine.

Polisi muda itu membulatkan matanya, melihat Hanamiya yang siap menusukan pisau tersebut ke jantungnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Tuan Polisi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUAGHH

Hanamiya terlempar dari tempatnya ketika sebuah kursi menghantam tubuhnya kerasa.

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi, sialan!"

Aomine menatap takjub pemuda di hadapannya. Perasaan senang sekaligus sedih langsung memenuhi hatinya. Dia tidak menyangka melihat pemuda itu masih bisa memaki, bisa membuat perasaannya begitu tenang.

"Ka-Kagami?"

"Yo Ahomine! Mau sampai kapan kau tiduran seperti itu?" sapanya.

Aomine terdiam sebentar, sebelum kembali bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa dikalahkan semudah itu oleh orang sepertinya. Aku kira kau mati. Haha" Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Aomine.

"Aku tidak suka mendengarnya dari orang yang hampir saja mati, dasar _Aho!_ Aku hanya pingsan dan tiba-tiba saja terbangun karena suara berisik." Balas Kagami tidak mau kalah.

Polisi muda itu tersenyum dalam diam.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Hanamiya kembali bangkit dengan memungut pistol Aomine yang terjatuh. "Sudah seleasai dengan acara reuniannya?"

Baik Aomine ataupun Kagami sama-sama langsung memasang sikap waspada. Aomine sendiri langsung berdiri di depan Kagami, mencoba menghalangi pandangan Hanamiya dari dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah, karena polisi sebentar lagi akan sampai sini."

"Tidak bisa semudah itu."

DOR DOR

Dua peluru langsung dimuntahkan asal begitu saja, sehingga Aomine dan Kagami harus berpencar untuk menghindari tembakan tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian bersembunyi? Bukankah kalian ingin membunuhku?" tanyanya dengan nada _sing a song_.

Kagami yang berada paling dekat dengan Hanamiya, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan pembunuh itu dengan melemparkan beberapa buku sebelum berlari ke arahnya.

SRETT

Hampir saja tangan Kagami tergores oleh pisau lipat, jika dia tidak langsung menghindar. _Hell! _Sebenarnya berapa banyak senjata yang dia pegang.

"Kena kau." Gumam Hanamiya sembari mengacungkan pistolnya.

Kagami tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Tentu Aomine tidak tinggal diam, melihat rekannya dalam keadaan bahaya. Dia langsung muncul dari belakang Hanamiya mendorong pemuda itu agar tembakannya meleset tidak mengenai Kagami.

DOR

Andai Aomine telat, mungkin sebuah lubang sudang bersarang di kepala pemuda merah itu.

Hanamiya membalikannya badannya, mengayunkan pistolnya itu berharap mengenai Aomine. Dengan cepat polisi muda itu menangkap tangan Hanamiya, menekuknya di belakang punggung, memaksanya untuk menyerah dan membuang pistol itu sembarang.

"Menyerahlah. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan kami."

Hanamiya terdiam.

"Walaupun kau bisa, kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi." Lanjutnya.

Dan sebuah tawa langsung menghiasi sepinya ruangan itu. "Kau pikir, aku akan berakhir begitu saja? Setelah semua yang kulakukan ini."

Kagami menyadari keanehan yang dibuat Hanamiya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat tangan bebas pemuda itu memegang sebuah pisau lipat yang segera mengenai perut Aomine.

"Aomine! Pisaunya!" teriak Kagami terlambat.

JLEB

Darah langsung mengalir begitu saja, menghiasi kaos putih yang di kenakan oleh Aomine. Jika ini adalah sebuah film action, mungkin kejadiannya akan terekam dalam keadaan _slow motion._

"Ughh..." Dan bagi Aomine sendiri, tusukan pisau tersebut melumpuhkan pikirannya sementara sebelum rasa sakit menjulur keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Aomine!" teriak Kagami panik, menghampiri rekannya.

Aomine bersandar di dinding mengatur napasnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat celananya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain bersiap untuk mencabut pisau yang masih tertancap di perutnya. "Arkkhh.." Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar, seakan ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Aomine.

Lagi-lagi Hanamiya tertawa senang mendengar jeritan kesakitan seseorang.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh.." Guratan-guratan lelah terlukis jelas di wajah Aomine.

Kagami memandang khawatir. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aomine mengangguk, bangkit berdiri.

"Wah, kau masih mampu berdiri rupanya. Aku terkesan." Sahut Hanamiya.

"Sedihnya dipuji oleh seorang pembunuh, _but thanks._" Balas Aomine sarkastik sembari melancarkan tinjunya.

"_No problem._" Balasnya menahan serangan Aomine.

Kagami tidak diam, dia ikut membantu menyerang. Lagi-lagi mereka bergulat saling pukul untuk menjatuhkan lawannya.

Hanamiya cukup kesulitan melawan mereka berdua. Sepertinya tulang rusuknya ada yang retak akibat terkena bangku Kagami. Dia harus bisa melumpuhkan salah satunya terlebih dulu kalau tidak ingin kalah.

Bola matanya melirik luka Aomine yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

BUGHH

Tinju itu tepat mengenai perut Aomine.

"Hoeekkk..." Aomine langsung limbung sambil memuntahkan darah. Bohong jika tinju tersebut tidak menimbulkan efek yang besar. Karena tinju tersebut berhasil membuat Aomine merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana rasanya itu Tuan po... eh?" Hanamiya terdiam, sepertinya rencananya itu tidak berjalan lancar. Kakinya terpeleset oleh potongan kayu bangku yang hancur, sehingga dirinya akan jatuh ke arah jendela yang tidak tertutup. Kepalanya menoleh, dia bisa melihat bahwa para polisi itu sudah berkumpul di bawah. Dalam satu menit mungkin mereka akan sampai di kamarnya. _'Aku kalah.'_ Pikirnya.

Kejadian itu terjadi secara _slow motion_ di mata Kagami. Dia seperti sedang menonton masa lalunya, dimana sang ibu yang terjatuh dan tidak mau menggapai tangannya sebelum tertabrak truk.

'_Tidak.'_

'_Apakah dia akan langsung mati begitu saja?'_

'_Ini tidak adil.'_

'_Dia tidak boleh mati begitu saja.'_

'_Dia harus merasakan hukuman di dunia terlebih dulu.'_

'_Dia tidak boleh mati.'_

Tanpa dirinya sadari, tubuhnya berlari dengan sendirinya menggapai tangan Hanamaiya.

Dapat!

"Kau menolongku?"

"Aku tidak sudi menolongmu brengsek! Kau tidak bisa mati begitu saja!" sahut Kagami menahan berat tubuh Hanamiya, tangan kirinya menyanggah berat tubuhnya di dinding agar tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Kau harus merasakan penderitaan terlebih dulu baru boleh mati!"

Kalau bisa Kagami ingin sekali melapaskan tangan pembunuh ini. Dia tidak akan menyesal. Tetapi jika dia lakukan itu, sama saja dia seperti Hanamiya. Dan dia tidak mau disamakan dengan pembunuh itu. Dia harus hidup.

"Ughh..Kagami." Dengan kesadaran yang tipis Aomine bisa melihat kalau tubuh Kagami bergetar. Sepertinya psikometrinya aktif kembali.

Darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Kagami mimisan. Dia bisa melihat semua korban yang dibunuh oleh Hanamiya. Wajah ketakutan mereka langsung telihat jelas. Perasaan-perasaan menyeramkan itu ikut juga Kagami rasakan. Ah sial! Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Kagami, lepaskan saja!" teriak Aomine. Dia ingin membantu tetapi tidak bisa.

Kagami tidak menjawab, dia harus fokus agar tidak melepaskan tangan Hanamiya. Andaikan kepolisian itu ada disini.

"Kagami-kun!"

Kuroko dan beberapa anggota kepolisian lainnya langsung masuk menggeledah ruangan. Sakurai dan Haizaki menghampiri Aomine. "A-Aomine-san kau tidak apa-apa? Ma-maafkan aku karena terlambat. Maafkan aku."

"Sebaiknya kau tolong Riko terlebih dulu, dia ada di disana." Sakurai mengangguk mengerti meninggalkan Aomine.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku terlebih dulu?!" Maki Haizaki tidak peduli kalau Aomine sedang terluka.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat." Balas Aomine. Petugas kesehatan langsung menghampirinya memeriksa luka tusuknya.

Haizaki mendengus kesal, berlari cepat ketika menyadari pemuda indigo itu tengah kesusahan. Kuroko dan Haizakipun membantu Kagami menarik Hanamiya. Untunglah tepat pada waktunya. Hanamiya langsung di bawa keluar oleh Haizaki.

"Kagami-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko khawatir.

Kagami tidak menjawab. Dia merasa lelah dan sangat mengantuk.

"Kagami-kun?" panggil Kuroko lagi.

BRUK

Tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, Kagami terjatuh begitu saja. Walaupun samar, dia bisa mendengar suara panik Aomine dan Kuroko sebelum kegelapan menyapanya.

**xxxxxx**

**Dua Minggu Kemudian**

"Papa, ayo cepat! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi." Riko menarik-narik lengan ayahnya tidak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar, papa sedang mengunci pintu Riko." Kagetora, sang ayah, tersenyum bahagia melihat putrinya kembali ceria. Peculikan yang terjadi pada anaknya cukup menjadi pelajaran berharga baginya. Dia pasti tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini dan juga orang yang telah menyelamatkan anaknya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Riko."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa juga aku harus ikut-ikutan di rawat selama dua minggu, yang terluka itu kan kau." Dengus Kagami kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak bangun selama tiga hari. Malah asik-asikan tidur. Membuat orang susah saja." Balas Aomine.

"Kau sendiri, pura-pura tidak bisa menggunakan tangan padahal yang terluka itu perutmu. Pintar juga otakmu berhasil membuat suster berdada besar itu menyuapimu makan."

"Oh kau cemburu?" goda Aomine.

"Mati saja lah kau."

BRAAKK

"Paman Aominee!" Riko langsung masuk begitu saja, lupa kalau saat ini dia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Kagami tertawa girang. "Pffft paman. Hahaha"

Aomine menatap sinis Kagami, ingin marah tapi tidak baik karena ada anak kecil di hadapannya.

"Paman, selamat karena sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit." Ucap Riko lembut. Kagetora ikut menghampiri Aomine dan menyalaminya untuk berterima kasih.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau telah menyelamatkan anak ku."

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Malu karena menerima perlakuan seperti itu. "Uh..mmm sama-sama. Tapi aku tidak akan berhasil jika tidak mendapatkan bantuan dari rekanku." Polisi muda itu tersenyum memandang Kagami.

Riko menatap Aomine dan Kagami secara bergantian mencerna kalimat yang baru saja di dengarnya, sebelum menghampiri Kagami. "Oh kau jadi paman yang diceritakan oleh para polisi itu ya."

Kagami dapat mendengar tawa Aomine yang mengejeknya.

"Terima kasih paman karena sudah menyelamatkan ku." Ucap Riko lembut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Riko mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Tapi ucapan terima kasihnya itu sangat berefek besar bagi Kagami. Karena dengan itu dia menyadari kalau masih banyak orang yang peduli padanya.

"Sama-sama." Balas Kagami lembut.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, kepolisian meminta maaf kepada masyarakat dengan membersihkan nama baik Kagami dan memberitahukan pembunuh yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja segala hal tentang psikometri itu tidak dimuat di media massa. Hanamiya sendiri dipenjara seumur hidup, walaupun masih ada masyarakat yang lebih memilih hukuman mati untuk orang seperti itu.

Aomine dan Kagami sekarang bisa berjalan bebas, meraka tidak lagi menjadi seorang buronan. Kartu identitas Aomine sebagai polisipun sudah diberikan kembali oleh Kapten. Kuroko menjalani aktivitasnya kembali sebagai guru TK dan terkadang menghampiri Aomine untuk menagih utang-utangnya. Semuanya berjalan seperti sedia kala.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Umm?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah membolehkan ku tinggal di tempat mu. Terima kasih karena sudah membawaku keluar dari zona amanku. Terima kasih karena kau, aku bisa bertemu orang-orang yang baik. Dan terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima orang seperti ku."

Hening sesaat.

Keduanya saling menatap.

"Pfftt Huahahahahaha! Kau sehat Kagami? Kau tidak sakit?" Hahaha" tawa Aomine meledak begitu saja memecah keheningan di sore itu.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku serius, _Aho_!"

"Mukamu mu itu...Kau harus melihat muka mu itu sendiri, Kagami. Kau pasti akan malu. Hahahahah!"

Kagami membuang muka. _'Berterima kasih padanya memang selalu salah.'_

"Kagami, jangan marah. Aku hanya tidak kuat melihat wajahmu yang sok serius itu." Ucap Aomine menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. "Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau membantu ku."

"Aomine."

"..."

"Sepertinya kita berdua memang tidak cocok berwajah serius seperti itu." Sahut Kagami.

"Tetsu pasti akan tertawa kalau melihat kita." Jawab Aomine.

Kagami mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak tertawa, Aomine-kun."

Keduanya menoleh, suara ini jangan-jangan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko/Tetsu!"

Dan dengan kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba di apartemen Aomine, berhasil membuat keduanya berteriak layaknya wanita.

**FIN**

* * *

**Huaa! Akhirnya selesai juga *tepar***

**Sudah setahun Leavi mentelantarkan fanfic ini. Leavi tidak menyangka kehidupan kuliah itu sangat sibuk. Gimana ya, Leavi juga tidak menyangka akan masuk ke dunia kesehatan. Kok jadi curhat ya.**

**Intinya Leavi minta maaf... hehe**

**Masih ada yang berminat untuk membaca?**

**Balasan Riview di chapter 5**

**Scarletjacket :** Terima kasih sudah meriview :)

**Nozomi Rizuki 1414 :** Pelakunya sudah ketebakkan di chapter ini. Terima kasih :)

**Syalala uyee :** Maaf karena baru update, ini sudah ketawan siapa pelakunya. Terima kasih :)

**Mimijjwkrissy :** Haha, aku senang baca komen kamu. Sejak awal aku memang gak bermaksud untuk menggunakan mereka karena imagenya. Tapi entah kenapa kedua namanya itu yang langsung muncul..hehe sama aja ya? Terima kasih sudah meriview :)

**AoKagaKuroLover :** Aku juga bingung untuk ngasih hints-hints mereka. Tapi Leavi ngerasa disini udah cukup ada. Tapi gak tau juga deh menurut kamu..hehe terima kasih :)

**ShilaFantasy : **Okee, terima kasih sudah meriview :)

**Guest :** Ah maafkan Leavi *bow* Leavi kira kamu orang luar soalnya bahasanya baku, maafkan Leavi (lagi). Leavi seneng baca setiap komen kamu. Maaf karena updatenya lama. Leavi harap Guest-san masih mau membaca chapter terakhir ini. Terima kasih :)

**Kuro15fe :** Di chapter ini, Leavi kira sudah terjawab semuanya hehe... terima kasih sudah meriview :) setelah Leavi tau masih ada yang membaca fanfic ini, Leavi langsung ngebut semaleman buat nuntasin chapter terakhir ini. terima kasih loh

Sekali lagi Leavi ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **Mey-chan 5872682, Hoshikasa, Syalala uyee, rarateetsyuuyaa, KuroAmalia, AoKagaKuroLover, Guest-san, Dominic Clearwater, Kusen-kun, Scarletjacket, mimijjwkrissy, Shila Fantasy, Evilfish1503, Seidocamui, Nozomi Rizuki 1414, Kuro15fe, **yang sudah fav dan follow, serta silent rider sekalian.

Masih ada yang berminat untuk meninggalkan riview?


End file.
